Más cerca
by M. Mayor
Summary: Secuela de Tiempos Lejanos. Surgen los Merodeadores. Quinto año. El secreto de Remus ha sido descubierto. El de James Potter también.
1. Cuatro años después

**Atención al lector**_  
Historia escrita en Febrero 2004.  
Adaptada, corregida y actualizada en Octubre 2007.  
Con cambios significativos e importantes._

* * *

**MÁS CERCA****  
**_(Tiempos lejanos II)_**  
**Por: Iltocami

_A la misma maravillosa generación,  
a la que pertenecí. Por sus bellos recuerdos._

* * *

**1  
Cuatro años después**

Muy temprano por la mañana, la luna iba abandonando sus brillos. En una casona lejana se veía salir una extraña tropa: un ciervo había asomado sus cuernos por la puerta de entrada. Detrás de él seguía un perro muy grande de color negro, que daba ladridos de alegría, mientras que daba paso a una pequeña rata que se rascaba las orejas sin parar. Finalmente un lobo gris salió con un aspecto desganado.

La escena estaba rodeada de un divertido misticismo y misterio. Los cuatro animales interactuaban entre sí, rozándose y llevándose como buenos amigos. El lobo había salido casi a rastras, de pronto su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir una modificación. Sus garras se convirtieron en unas uñas frágiles, sus patas se habían alargado dando lugar a unas piernas humanas, mientras que su hocico escondía los colmillos transformándolos en una dentadura perfectamente brillante, de un hombre. Un chico alto, de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos miel.

- Que incómodo es esto –dijo éste incorporándose.

Los animales lo miraron y de pronto también adquirieron forma humana. El ciervo se convirtió en un muchacho de cabello azabache y alborotado, que sacaba unas gafas de su bolsillo. El perro negro y gruñón ahora era un muchacho simpático, lindo y de ojos grises. La pequeña rata estaba transformándose en un chico robusto y de baja estatura.

- ¡Vaya, qué noche! –exclamaba el chico de anteojos, con entusiasmo-. Jamás había corrido tanto como ayer.

- No te quejes, Potter –dijo el muchacho que antes había sido un perro-. Nos divertimos mucho.

- Si tú lo dices, pero no estés tan tranquilo, Sirius –dijo Remus sacudiéndose algo de polvo, de una forma casi lobuna-, recuerda que aún nos faltan los deberes para McGonagall.

- Pero si hoy es sábado –se quejó Peter completamente transformado en humano.

- Aún así –dijo Remus, rascándose la cabeza-, no podemos faltar a los deberes, no quiero tener problemas.

Sin ser vistos y cuidadosamente comenzaron la marcha. Haber visto aquello, a unos simples, pero nada ordinarios, animales saliendo de una casona vieja y abandonada y después transformándose en adolescentes comunes, hablando de escuela y deberes habría sido para los muggles un desmayo seguro y para el mundo mágico una ilegalidad. James, Sirius, Remus y Peter escondían un gran secreto desde hacía varias semanas. Pero en Hogwarts no debía enterarse nadie.

- ¿Me puedes decir para qué demonios quieres ir a Hogsmeade? –decía una muchacha de cabello rizado y castaño, que sostenía una escoba de quidditch.

- Necesito comprar algunas cosas, pronto será el baile de primavera y necesito algunas cosas –dijo Lilian Evans, una chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes esmeralda.

- No entiendo –dijo Dian Roosevelt, que había crecido muchos centímetros más-, está haciendo un calor sofocante. Prefiero ir a jugar un rato al campo.

- Como quieras –dijo Lily arreglando su bolsita para las compras-, yo sí iré. No comprendo por qué tú te niegas a ir a Hogsmeade, desde que fuimos por primera vez actuaste muy extraña. ¿Acaso no adoras las tiendas de bromas y ese tipo de cosas?

- ¡Ah, eso ya quedó en la historia! –fingió Dian despreocupada-, no me gusta ese lugar. No es para mí. Pero anda, ve tú y diviértete –dijo sonriendo.

- Si Potter o Black te escucharán se decepcionarían mucho –dijo Lily, lista para salir-. De acuerdo, si no quieres ir. ¿Estarás bien?

- Claro que sí, ve –respondió Dian, echándose la escoba al hombro.

- Nos veremos en la cena –dijo Lily.

- Hasta entonces –dijo Dian saliendo de la sala común de Gryffindor.

Todos esos años había escondido a su mejor amiga el secreto de haber ido a Hogsmeade sin permiso en su primer año. Sentía mucha vergüenza por no decírselo, pero era lo mejor si es que no quería que nadie más se enterara, después de todo, los muchachos no habían dicho ni una sola palabra.

El cambio en ellos era notable: Remus crecía y aparentaba más edad debido a las ligeras marcas en su rostro, causadas por los rasguños de luna llena, seguía siendo un chico dócil y amable, intelectual y a veces huraño, contrario a lo que Potter y Black representaban. James se había convertido en un muchacho popular y asediado, con aires de grandeza y notable egolatría. Sirius cada día era más atractivo y su fama era inevitablemente clara, se paseaba continuamente con su grupo de amigos exponiéndose y llamando la atención. Peter… seguía siendo Peter, había aumentado unos kilos y ganado poca estatura, su presencia seguía siendo tan significativa como siempre, casi ignorado.

Las chicas habían cambiado tanto como ellos. Lily había dejado crecer su cabello y algunos chicos no pasaban por alto su presencia, era linda y agradable, a todos simpatizaba, era popular y aún así excesivamente sencilla. Dian se había estirado notablemente, su fisonomía y facciones eran distintas, era una chica sumamente bella y atractiva, con gracia y garbo, pero increíblemente difícil. Generalmente se encontraba con la pelirroja y muy de vez en cuando con los chicos, aunque se llegaba a cansar de sus manías por ser el centro del universo.

Incluso, las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado también. Lily y Dian se habían apartado un poco del grupo en los últimos años. Lily seguía sintiendo cierta aprehensión hacia Sirius y James, ellos sabían bien que a ella no le gustaba el modo en el que trataban a Severus Snape. Pero no hacían nada por remediarlo. De hecho, Severus también se había alejado de Lily, cada vez era menos frecuente encontrarlo y sobre todo con sus nuevas amistades Slytherin.

Dian la convencía de vez en cuando de reunirse con Sirius y James. A ella no parecía molestarle, aunque también desaprobaba algunos comportamientos infantiles, pero por algún motivo siempre se veía arrastrada hacia esos juegos.

Licántropo. Esa fue la palabra que los chicos escucharon hace cuatro años de la voz del director de Hogwarts. Temían por Remus y su salud, pero todo estaba saliendo bien, guardando el secreto, claro estaba. Ni siquiera las chicas sabían lo que realmente era Remus. A veces él se sentía solo, se lastimaba a sí mismo, física y emocionalmente. Pero unas semanas atrás, James y Sirius habían encontrado la forma de transformarse en animagos ilegalmente.

Había sido como descubrir un mundo nuevo, lleno de posibilidades y tentadoras ideas. En un principio, Remus sentía miedo y una enorme culpa por si las cosas se llegaban a salir de control, pero a la vez, no sabía cómo compensar aquello, estaba profundamente agradecido y aliviado. El gran peso de su alma se había vuelto fácil de sobrellevar.

Los muchachos sabían el riesgo y la grave falta contra el Ministerio de Magia. Pero esto hacía más interesante y deseable la aventura, y sólo de esa forma podían acompañar a Remus en sus noches de luna llena, donde se convertía en el lobo solitario y desaliñado. Sólo con la compañía de sus amigos volvía a ser el Remus tranquilo, aún estando en su transformación de hombre lobo.

Dian bajaba al vestíbulo, con su escoba de quidditch en el hombro. Fuera del Gran Comedor había un anuncio que había visto tantas veces que había memorizado todas las líneas. Desde una semana antes se había avisado un gran baile de primavera. Sería una de esas fiestas donde se necesita una pareja para asistir, y en el castillo ya había rastros de las consecuencias que había traído ese baile. En el ambiente había un aire romántico y meloso, donde todo mundo tenía novio o novia y por supuesto, pareja para el baile. Dian no quería parecer tonta al no asistir, pero no tenía pareja, aunque Lily tampoco y eso le reconfortaba un poco.

Ella se había vuelto popular en todo el colegio, justo por la fama de su padre el gran ex jugador de quidditch. Había chicos que trataban de pretenderla. Ella no sentía ninguna atracción por ninguno en especial. Le desagradaba que tuviesen una percepción de ella errónea, la hacía sentirse mal. La trataban como cristal a punto de romperse. Sabían que Dian tenía una personalidad fuerte y a veces eso los atemorizaba.

Iba tan distraída, que no se había dado cuenta que los chicos habían entrado al castillo e iban hacia el comedor. Estaban muertos de hambre y lo único en lo que querían pensar era en el delicioso desayuno de todos los días.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Remus? –preguntaba Sirius.

- Cansado, lo de siempre.

- Debes estar recuperado más tarde, recuerda que tenemos que ir a practicar quidditch –dijo James sirviéndose jugo de calabaza.

- ¿Practicar? –preguntó Sirius, incrédulo.

- Sí, las inscripciones para el equipo ya comenzaron y recuerden que yo nos matriculé a todos –dijo James tranquilamente, comiendo tostada.

- Un momento Potter –dijo Sirius extrañado-¿no creerás que todos entremos en el equipo, verdad?

- Tengo confianza en ustedes –dijo James ilusionado.

Los chicos se miraron mutuamente y al instante soltaron una gran carcajada. James los vio un poco ofendido y prefirió voltear hacia otro lado. Ellos no dejaban de reír, hasta que comenzaron a atragantarse con el desayuno.

- No te enfades, James –dijo Sirius-, pero debes saber que no soy nada bueno para el deporte. Es decir, las expectativas que tengo de la vida son otras, no el quidditch.

- Pero tú sí eres bueno con tu escoba, James –dijo Remus amablemente-. Francamente yo no creo estar en las mejores condiciones para jugar. Pero puedo acompañarte en tus prácticas.

- ¿Y tú qué dices, Peter? –preguntó James con ligera esperanza.

- Ni lo intentaré.

Durante los minutos que siguieron pasaron hablando de quidditch, clases, profesores. Vieron que la mayoría de los alumnos se dirigían al vestíbulo. Todos hablando animadamente.

- Van a Hogsmeade –dijo James.

- Vaya, creo que debemos ser más cuidadosos a la hora de regresar –dijo Peter con un tono muy bajo en la voz-, unos minutos más tarde y podríamos ser descubiertos.

- Tienes razón, más temprano la próxima vez –dijo Remus.

- ¿Dónde estarán las chicas? –preguntó Sirius, escudriñando con la mirada.

- ¿Todas tus novias? –recalcó James sarcásticamente.

- No, hablo de Dian y Lily.

- ¡Oh, ellas! –exclamó James disimuladamente-. Deben estar en la sala común.

- No lo creo, es sábado por la mañana –dijo Remus comiendo tostada.

- ¿Y qué con ellas? –preguntó James, comiendo tostada vorazmente.

- Bueno, Dian hizo los deberes de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras por mí, le pagaré con algunos artículos de Zonko –dijo Sirius.

- No es bueno abusar de las personas –dijo Remus discretamente.

- ¡Por favor, Remus! A ella le conviene –exclamó Sirius-, además le encanta hacer ese tipo de trabajos. Lo hace por gusto.

- ¿Entonces por qué le pagas? –preguntó James dudoso.

- Porque… -Sirius se quedó pensando unos segundos-. ¡Diablos, he sido estafado!

Estallaron en risas, que llegaron hasta la mesa de los Slytherin. Snape los veía con el mismo odio de siempre. Sus pequeños ojos negros se envolvían en una mirada fría. Su pelo negro intenso y sus facciones hoscas seguían como siempre, ya maduras y reacias. Escribía en uno de sus libros, mientras echaba una mirada de vez en cuando a los Gryffindor, intentando divisar a la chica pelirroja, pero Lily Evans no había aparecido por ahí y no sabía hasta cuándo lo haría.

Severus se había convertido en muchacho poco amable, sumamente retraído. Su impopularidad y falta de simpatía era proporcional a las excelentes notas que obtenía. Slytherin se veía siempre premiado con significativos puntos gracias a él. Los chicos no lo toleraban y nunca pasaban por alto la indiferencia de la sociedad hacia el pobre de Severus, ni su poco atractivo físico y mucho menos, su carencia de amigos.

- Es hora de irme –dijo James parándose de su asiento-, iré a esas prácticas, quiero quedar en el equipo.

- Suerte, Potter –le dijo Sirius.

- No nos quedes mal –dijo Remus golpeándolo suavemente en la espalda.

James se apartó del grupo y fue a la sala común por su escoba, en seguida se dirigió directo al campo de quidditch. Iba emocionado y un poco nervioso, quería calificar para estar en el equipo, el quidditch era una de las cosas que más amaba en el mundo y tenía que probar su destreza en el juego. Su emoción y entusiasmo era tan similar al escalofrío y la necesidad que experimentaba cada vez que se topaba con un largo y sedoso cabello rojo, que le hacía sentirse arriba, muy arriba, de una escoba a toda velocidad.


	2. El nuevo equipo de quidditch

**2  
El nuevo equipo de Quidditch**

- ¡Gryffindor, por aquí!

El campo de quidditch era el lugar más lleno aquel día de pruebas. Alumnos de las cuatro casas y de diferentes grados, estaban reunidos para hacer la prueba y entrar en el equipo correspondiente. Se respiraba emoción y nerviosismo. James caminaba pavorosamente con su escoba en mano, no era el último modelo, pero estaba en muy buenas condiciones y era bastante decente.

- Hola, Wood¿llego tarde? –preguntó James a un chico de séptimo grado que estaba reuniendo a todos los alumnos de Gryffindor.

- ¡James! –exclamó Wood-. Apenas estamos comenzando –dijo señalando a un jugador que ya se encontraba volando.

- ¡Vaya, es bueno! –exclamó James sorprendido.

El chico estaba volando sobre su escoba a una altura muy elevada, en un comienzo casi nadie le prestaba atención, pero con unos cuantos trucos todos, hasta los jugadores de las otras casas, lo miraban con la boca abierta.

Volaba sobre el pasto, después en pocos segundos ascendía a una altura sorprendente, dejándose caer en picada de varias formas, como hélice, en espiral y en forma horizontal. Era sorprendente, muchos exclamaban gritos de asombro, dejándose llevar por la impresión. Volaba tan espléndido que todas las miradas estaban atentas a sus movimientos, tan peculiares y excepcionales. No pedía nada a un jugador profesional.

James no podía reconocer quién era ese muchacho, sin duda pertenecía a Gryffindor, pero jamás había visto a alguien con tales cualidades, no desde que Donovan Juk había estado en el equipo, y estaba seguro que ni siquiera él hubiese igualado o superado aquellos prodigiosos movimientos.

El chico que hacía la prueba dejó de volar y descendió de forma rápida sobre el césped, muchos se acercaron un poco para conocerlo. Desmontó la escoba y se quitó los lentes protectores, entonces James reconoció su rostro…

- ¿Tú? –exclamó perplejo.

* * *

Horas más tarde Sirius y Remus estaban terminando algunos deberes para la clase de Transformaciones, Peter tenía problemas con los mapas de Adivinación, pero no había nadie tan bondadoso que quisiera pasar eternas horas explicándole, ni siquiera ellos mismos.

- ¿Crees que la práctica ya haya terminado? –preguntó Remus a Sirius.

- Supongo que sí, ya es algo tarde, la cena estará lista y no vuelven.

- Fueron muchos a hacer la prueba, aunque dudo que todos se queden –dijo Remus observando el campo que ya estaba desocupado.

- Sólo los buenos se quedan. Potter seguramente conseguirá un puesto –dijo Sirius confiadamente.

La entrada de la sala común se abrió e ingresaron muchos chicos, algunos venían de Hogsmeade y otros del entrenamiento. Todos exhaustos y comentando aceleradamente lo que habían hecho en el transcurso de la tarde. Reconocieron a Lily que muy apresurada llevaba unas bolsas consigo.

- Qué hay, Lily –saludó Remus, sonriente.

- Ah… hola, Remus –contestó la chica, deteniéndose en el camino, intentando no prestar atención a Sirius.

- ¿Qué tal Hogsmeade? –preguntó inevitablemente éste.

- Bien. Tranquilo, calmado y lleno como siempre –contestó la chica, con indiferencia y casi frialdad.

- Espero que no siga así, qué aburrido –mencionó Sirius, irritando más a la pelirroja, a propósito.

- Pensé que ustedes estarían en el entrenamiento apoyando a Potter –respondió Lily, con un tono a la defensiva.

- Bueno, él no necesita apoyo, lo hará solo –dijo Sirius, confiado -Lily rió un poco, sarcástica, casi burlona por el cabezota de James Potter-. ¿Sabes, Evans? –le dijo Sirius de pronto, sonriendo como si hubiese obtenido una victoria-. Te desagrada tanto James que terminarás enamorada de él.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó ella, completamente asustada. Remus sonreía, como si supiera algo que ella ignoraba-. ¡No digas tonterías!

- Oh, no, no son tonterías –dijo Sirius, mirándola fijamente-. Esas cosas generalmente suceden. Del odio al amor sólo hay un…

- ¡No quiero escucharte más, Black! –gritó furiosa, casi por irse.

La entrada volvió a abrirse y James entró rápidamente, con su escoba en mano y una cara muy extraña. Lleno de lodo hasta las orejas, despeinado más de lo normal, y con las gafas ligeramente empañadas. Se tumbó en el sitio donde se encontraban los chicos. Lily desvió una mirada negativa, pues Sirius continuaba mirándola divertido por haberla hecho sonrojar.

- ¡No puede ser! –exclamó James cuando se azotó sobre el sofá.

- ¿Qué pasa, Potter? –preguntó Sirius extrañado.

- Fui a hacer la prueba –dijo malhumorado-, creo que podré entrar.

- ¿Entonces qué pasa? –preguntó Remus pensativo.

- ¿Por qué esa cara? –preguntó Sirius.

- ¡Wood aún no decide si me quedo o no, porque hubo otro jugador que calificó a la primera!

- Vaya, así que no fuiste el único –dijo Lily, sarcásticamente, pero James estaba tan abatido que no lo notó.

- ¡Pero no se imaginan quién es esa persona! –exclamó James sin prestar atención-. ¡Ni siquiera a mí se me hubiese ocurrido¡Jamás!

- Ese narigudo… -comenzó Sirius, apretando el puño.

- No, ni siquiera se paró en las prácticas –dijo James, enfurecido-. ¡No puedo creerlo!

- Severus no es tan… -iba comenzar a decir Lily, pero guardó silencio sin entender por qué.

- ¿Quién fue? –preguntó Remus.

- ¡DIAN! –gritó James, exasperado.

- ¡QUÉ! –exclamaron todos al unísono.

James arrojó su escoba hacia un extremo del gran sofá, y se cruzó de brazos, molesto y furibundo.

- ¿Ella? –preguntó Peter atónito.

- Cuando llegué al campo estaba volando un chico –dijo James más calmado-, bueno pensé que era un chico, pero cuando lo vi volar así, esas piruetas nunca las había visto… bueno, sí, sí… pero no en una chica. Después, bajó de la escoba y era ella¡Dian! Entonces Wood quedó maravillado y de inmediato le dio uno de los puestos, mientras que yo estúpidamente me quedé viendo cómo todos la aclamaban. Así que hice mi prueba y Wood dudó¡dudó!

- No lo puedo creer –dijo Lily, entusiasmada-, ella no me dijo que haría la prueba. ¡Vaya, qué sorpresa!

- No la he visto volar, pero ¿qué tal lo hace? –sonrió Remus.

Todos lo vieron con una mirada desaprobatoria. Lily seguía radiante.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Remus con inocencia-, sólo quiero saber.

- ¡Pues lo hace mucho mejor que yo, aparentemente! –exclamó James.

- Tranquilo, Potter. Seguramente Wood te dará un puesto –dijo Sirius calmadamente-, si voló mejor que tú es que su noviecillo ese, Juk le enseñó.

- Es verdad, recuerda que él está a punto de entrar a la selección mundial –dijo Peter maravillado.

- No –dijo Lily-, ella sabe volar porque su padre fue un gran jugador de quidditch¿qué no lo recuerdan? –posó sus dos manos en la cintura-. Además no deberías ser tan egoísta, Potter. Ella calificó limpiamente.

- ¡Egoísta! –exclamó James-. Ella ha sido la egoísta al no decirme que quería entrar al equipo.

- Pero James, no te enfades. Tú nos quisiste matricular a todos nosotros en el equipo¿por qué no ella? –preguntó Remus.

- Porque… porque… -James pensaba en un buen pretexto, pero no encontró ninguno.

- ¿Lo ves? –dijo Lily-, es sólo envidia. No eres el único astro del quidditch.

James se quedó perplejo, Lily subió a la habitación de las chicas y los dejó con la boca abierta. James estaba muy malhumorado.

- Vaya, no le agradas mucho –dijo Peter, inocentemente.

Se dirigieron a la cena, iban caminando por el vestíbulo cuando se toparon con Severus Snape.

- ¿Cansado, Potter? –preguntó Snape-¿qué acaso no salió la prueba como querías? –sonrió maliciosamente-¿quedaste en el equipo, súper estrella?

Sirius estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero James guardó silencio y continuó caminando como si nada hubiese pasado, sabía por qué Lily lo odiaba. Comieron apresuradamente la cena, estaban muertos de hambre. Dian y Lily bajaron también al comedor, James no pudo evitar sentir cierto recelo hacia la chica rizada, sobre todo cuando la vio acercarse a su mesa, satisfecha y con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Adivina qué, James? –dijo Dian entusiasmada.

- Has quedado en el equipo¿no? –dijo James con cierto tono de sorna que todos notaron.

- Pero¿qué te pasa? –preguntó Dian extrañada-, pensé que era buena noticia…

- Pues… -James calló cuando vio la mirada de Lily

- Bueno, eso no era lo que te iba a decir –dijo Dian pretendiendo no darle importancia a lo anterior-. Terminando la prueba, Oswald Wood me dijo que te entregara esto –le extendió un pergamino. James lo aceptó con recelo, pero de inmediato cambió de expresión, estuvo a punto de saltar de alegría.

- ¿Qué es, Potter? –preguntó Sirius intrigado y emocionado a la vez.

- ¡Dinos, dinos! –repetía Peter.

- …"Le informamos, James Potter, que usted ha sido aceptado como uno de los nuevos cazadores del equipo de Gryffindor –dijo James acelerado-. Atentamente, Profesora McGonagall".

- ¡Eso es! –gritó Sirius.

- ¿Ves?, te lo dije –dijo Remus, con evidencia.

- Así que seremos colegas, James –dijo Dian-, claro si eso no te molesta.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó James sinceramente.

Terminaron la cena rápidamente, para poder ir a la sala común a festejar con golosinas.

- ¿Y tú en qué puesto te has quedado? –preguntó Remus a Dian en el camino.

- También cazadora –dijo Dian sonriendo-, a decir verdad, estaba muy preocupada porque noté a James molesto cuando Wood me dio el puesto antes que él, pero de verdad no lo hizo mal. Tiene talento.

- Sí, eso lo sé. ¿Y tú de dónde aprendiste?

- De mi padre.

- Vaya, yo pensaba que… otra persona te había enseñado –dijo Remus cautelosamente.

Dian se quedó callada y su rostro se tensó. La voz se le hizo delgada, con esa sensación rara en su garganta.

- No, él debe estar en sus asuntos. Ni siquiera me ha enviado una carta, he estado esperando noticias suyas y lo único que sé es que está a punto de entrar en la selección de Irlanda.

- Eso es bueno¿no? –dijo Remus pausadamente.

Sin querer se habían apartado del grupo y Dian iba muy silenciosa, Remus se sintió mal por habérselo recordado, tenía miedo de ser odiado por eso.

- ¿Todavía sientes algo por él? –preguntó Remus, impulsado por algo desconocido.

Dian lo vio de reojo y quiso hablar, pero no pudo. Sintió que su corazón se hacía trizas cuando oía esas palabras.

- No lo sé, Lupin –dijo Dian casi en un susurro-. Es decir, ni siquiera sé qué somos. Hace dos años, cuando todavía seguía aquí, las cosas eran distintas... Yo creía que él y yo estábamos juntos. Pero… olvídalo.

Remus tenía un excelente y vasto repertorio para insultarlo, pero vio a la chica derrumbada ante él y prefirió hablar de quidditch, aunque no entendía nada de eso.


	3. La carta

**3  
La carta**

Al siguiente día, los chicos querían ver a James y Dian practicar en el campo de quidditch, su primer partido sería el siguiente fin de semana, un día después del baile de primavera.

- ¿Con quién piensas ir al baile, Lily? –preguntó Peter.

- No lo sé –contestó ella, absorta en otros pensamientos-. ¿Y tú?

- Yo acabo de invitar a una chica de Hufflepuff –sonrió Peter satisfecho.

- ¡Vaya, pero si la ratita salió más lista que nosotros! –exclamó Sirius sarcástico, llegando detrás de ellos, Peter sonrió ruborizado.

- ¿Ratita?, hasta con su propio amigo son desagradables –dijo Lily en secreto a Dian.

- Por favor, Lily. ¿Qué acaso no te has dado cuenta en su aspecto? –preguntó Dian divertida.

- Bueno, creo que no es correcto burlarse de las personas.

- Lily, es Peter Pettigrew –dijo Dian irónica.

- Sea quien sea. Aunque tengas problemas con él, es muy cruel llamarlo así –dijo Lily seriamente.

- Mira Lily, si yo tengo problemas con él no es por su aspecto físico, no es porque no sea muy inteligente, no es porque no es capaz de hacer un hechizo bien¡estuvo a punto de envenenarme, Lily! –exclamó Dian frustrada.

- Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, eso fue hace años –dijo Lily compadeciéndose.

- No lo he olvidado –dijo Dian con el ceño plegado.

Cuando cursaban el segundo grado, Peter y Dian hicieron pareja en la clase de pociones. Peter hizo todo el trabajo por órdenes del profesor Slughorn y cuando los compañeros tenían que ingerir la solución, la poción que Peter había hecho comenzó a hervir y se escurrió por todo el suelo perforando la roca dura. Dian aún no podía perdonárselo, sobre todo porque no dejó que ella lo ayudara y desde entonces sus problemas seguían creciendo. Así que él prefería evitarla y ella de huir de él.

- ¡Vamos! –gritó Sirius desde las gradas-. ¡Dian, no olvides golpear a James con la escoba! –exclamó divertido.

Los chicos los observaban desde las gradas, mientras todo el equipo de Gryffindor se reunía en el campo. La profesora Hooch vigilaba el entrenamiento, mientras que Wood, el líder del equipo llevaba consigo las bludgers, la quaffle, los bates y la snitch. Comenzó el entrenamiento y Dian se elevó muy alto, los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos y se dieron cuenta que los relatos extraordinarios que James había contado no eran simples inventos. Dian de verdad jugaba muy bien dominaba la escoba mejor que nadie del equipo. James era muy bueno para esquivar las pelotas y para escurrirse entre los jugadores. También hacía jugadas sorprendentes, pero su fuerte era el medio de la cancha.

Ellos se pasaban la quaffle con jugadas sorprendentes y algunas trampas que sólo se hacían profesionalmente. Wood estaba maravillado por tener a dos jugadores tan buenos, seguramente conseguirían la copa. La profesora Hooch marcó sólo dos faltas y felicitó al equipo al final de la práctica, por jugar limpiamente y con una excelente destreza. James bajó de la escoba y los chicos lo felicitaron. Estaban hambrientos y se dirigieron al Gran comedor.

El pasillo estaba lleno, pues otros equipos querían iniciar con su práctica y Slytherin estaba interfiriendo con sus planes. En el comedor, vieron que los de Hufflepuff exclamaban muy molestos porque no querían compartir el campo con otro equipo.

- Parece que los Slytherin quieren meterse en la vida de todos –dijo Sirius malhumorado-. Eso puede ser una estrategia para que los otros equipos no puedan practicar y pierdan en su primer enfrentamiento.

- Menos mal que fuimos los primeros –dijo James sirviéndose jugo de calabaza.

- Pero qué estúpidos –dijo Dian-, si quieren echar a perder las prácticas deberían saber contra quién van a jugar y las elecciones son dos días antes del juego.

- Pero para Slytherin cualquier pretexto es bueno –dijo Remus.

El silencio del comedor se vio interrumpido por las lechuzas que entraron rápidamente con sus paquetes y cartas de la mañana. A James le habían mandado un pulidor nuevo para su escoba, de parte de sus padres, su lechuza negra se posó sobre su hombro esperando una recompensa y James le dio un trozo de tostada que comió con mucho gusto; los demás no recibieron nada excepto Dian, que su lechuza había dejado un sobre decorado en sus manos.

- ¿Quién lo enviaría? –preguntó Dian intrigada, sabía que habitualmente sus padres no mandaban cartas, si no era exclusivamente para regaños, notas o felicitaciones.

- ¿Eso es un sobre… decorado? –preguntó Sirius muy interesado.

- Sí… -comenzó a decir Dian, de inmediato vio las caras de complicidad de todos-. ¿Qué?

- Si es una carta decorada, es una carta de amor –dijo Lily sonriendo.

Hicieron ruiditos de burla y fanfarria, Dian se puso muy roja, pero sin sonreír abrió la carta. No sólo el sobre estaba decorado, sino también los bordes del pergamino, además la carta había sido escrita con tinta que olía a frutas. Todos reían haciendo más burlas a la pobre chica, que era incapaz de mirar a otra dirección, Remus observaba atentamente a su lado de quién se trataba. Bastó leer el saludo y dos líneas para que Dian supiera quién era el autor. Todos querían saber y estaban recargados sobre la mesa, esperando poder leer algo. Dian sonrió abiertamente y miró a Lily con una gran expresión.

- Es de Donovan –dijo Dian contenta.

- ¿Y qué dice? –preguntó Lily interesada.

- Ah, de él –dijo Sirius con monotonía y siguió comiendo su ración de calabaza sin atención.

Remus, James y Peter hicieron lo mismo, terminaron lo que faltaba del desayuno. Dian estaba entusiasmada leyendo cada renglón de la carta, Lily también, aunque en el fondo pensaba que Donovan ya se había olvidado de Dian, sólo que nunca lo quiso decir. Los chicos pretendían hacerse los sordos, así que terminaron rápido su desayuno para poder irse a otro lugar. De verdad, estaban molestos. Después de todo ese tiempo, Donovan no se había tomado la molestia de escribirle una carta a Dian y ahora que lo hacía, era el momento menos oportuno. Dian seguía reluciente de alegría, tanto que no se dio cuenta que los chicos ya no estaban en el comedor, sólo se encontraba con Lily. Ella le sonreía, aunque sentía indignación.

- ¡Dice que vendrá dentro de dos días! –exclamó Dian entusiasmada-. Está a punto de entrar a la selección de Irlanda, y viene a Hogwarts para el baile de primavera, al cual fue invitado el equipo.

- ¡Qué buena noticia! –exclamó Lily-. Ya tienes pareja¿no?

- ¡Sí, pero lo mejor es que por fin lo veré, después de tanto tiempo! –gritó Dian.

- Y seguramente él debe estar igual de emocionado, mira qué linda carta te envió –observó Lily sonriente.

Dian sonrió explícitamente y junto a Lily subieron hacia la sala común, Dian quería escribirle una carta de respuesta y Lily la acompañaba, aunque seguía pensando que aquello no era muy honesto.

- ¿Por qué la profesora McGonagall o Dumbledore nunca dijeron nada acerca del baile? –preguntó Dian pensativa.

- ¿Sobre el baile? –repitió Lily-. Pero desde hace dos semanas lo anunciaron…

- Pero no dijeron que tendríamos invitados –dijo Dian.

- Quizá era una sorpresa –dijo Lily.

- Y qué sorpresa –exclamó Dian.

Los chicos estaban en el campo de quidditch, James describía desde el césped cómo era su estrategia para atacar en el siguiente partido, Sirius escuchaba animado y Remus sostenía sus brazos sobre las rodillas. Peter había quedado tirado en el césped observando el inmenso cielo azul.

- Y cuando haga esta jugada, seguramente terminará con una bludger en la cara –dijo James satisfactoriamente.

- ¿Y cómo sabrás cuándo utilizarla? –preguntó Sirius.

- Pues es sencillo, solamente tengo que cuidarme de los golpes de la bludger, tomar la quaffle, pasársela a Dian y si alguien se opone usaré esta táctica.

- Bien pensado –observó Sirius sonriente.

Un grupo de chicas pasaron muy cerca de ellos, sonrieron indiscretamente y saludaron tímidamente a Sirius, éste, poco interesado les devolvió el saludo, James se revolvió el cabello y luego se sentó al lado de Remus. Estaban silenciosos, extraño en ellos, pero en el fondo los tres tenían el mismo problema en la cabeza.

- ¿Y ya saben a quiénes invitarán al baile? –preguntó James. Remus y Sirius se miraron intrigados.

- Peter ya tiene pareja –dijo Sirius sonriendo, irónicamente.

- ¿De veras? –dijo James, sorprendido y extrañado-. Vaya, ya no querrá hablarnos… ¿ustedes con quiénes irán?

- Tengo varias candidatas Gryffindor, de cuarto y quinto año. Aunque también están las de Hufflepuff que son muy lindas. Pero no tengo nada decidido –dijo Sirius jugando con su varita, pasándosela entre los dedos.

- Bueno, pero no tienes problema, Sirius –dijo Peter-. Desde hace tiempo las chicas te persiguen como abejas a la miel.

- No es para tanto –dijo Sirius modestamente-, pero ¿tú Lupin, con quién irás? -Remus se quedó callado unos segundos, observaba al césped verdoso y luego su mirada se torno inexpresiva.

- ¿Crees que alguien quiera a un hombre lobo? –preguntó Remus desanimado.

- ¡No digas eso! –exclamó Sirius-, por supuesto que hay muchas chicas que quisieran salir contigo, inténtalo. No seas pesimista. Hasta Peter tiene pareja.

- Vamos Remus, nada pierdes con intentar –lo animó James.

- Eres inteligente –dijo Peter sonriendo.

- Creo que no tengo ninguna cualidad que me haga distinto a los demás, excepto ser hombre lobo. Con eso las chicas saldrán huyendo.

- Encontrarás a alguien que te quiera con tu condición, Remus. No te desanimes, vamos tenías planeado invitar a…

- No, ya no lo haré –dijo Remus tajante.

Se miraron decepcionados, estaban con Remus para apoyarlo, era su amigo y lo querían como hermano. Pero cuando se trataba del tema de "hombre lobo", Remus era muy pesimista consigo mismo.

Dian y Lily miraban a una lechuza de la escuela perderse en el horizonte. Dian había mandado una carta de respuesta a Donovan, diciéndole lo mucho que esperaba su llegada. Bajaron hacia la sala común y prepararon sus útiles para el día siguiente que tendrían clases. Los chicos llegaron para unírseles, estaban esperando el llamado de la cena.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en clase de pociones…

- Mira al narigudo –susurró Dian a Sirius- Sintiéndose poderoso señor de todo.

- Su narizota es lo primero que veo –observó Sirius.

Ambos estaban mirando de reojo a Snape, que como Dian había notado no dejaba de mirar a Lily. James estaba concentrado en su poción, pero también formulaba la manera de invitar a una chica al baile. Peter luchaba por hacer bien el procedimiento y Lily lo estaba auxiliando. En cambio Remus no estaba trabajando, en secreto escribía una carta, pero nadie se percataba de ello, escribía a sus padres para asegurarles que su última llena había sido exitosa como todas las que habían ocurrido en cinco años dentro de Hogwarts. Severus Snape seguía observando a la pelirroja.

- ¿Habrá manera de maldecirlo?

- Me gustaría encontrar la forma –dijo Sirius, disgustado-. Pero verá terminando la clase.

James terminó su poción y por fin se percató de la mirada de Snape a Lily. Sintió que le exprimían hasta la última de sus neuronas, cómo una furia naciendo de sí. Imaginaba cada uno de sus músculos golpeando el debilucho cuerpo de Severus. La clase terminó y todos limpiaron el material. Dian al salir acompañada de los chicos, miró a Snape.

- ¿Te han dicho que tienes unos ojos casi tan lindos como los de una rata, Snape? –le preguntó Dian, burlonamente cuando salían de las mazmorras. Se alejó riendo y Sirius lo empujó con el hombro.

- ¿Se creen muy listos, eh? –susurró Snape para sus adentros-, pero ya verán. No falta el día en que su secreto sea descubierto… pobre lobito… -miró a Remus mientras se alejaba con el grupo-. Entonces se acabará el encanto.


	4. Los huéspedes

**4  
Los huéspedes**

Él había sido increíblemente dulce. Durante los últimos tres años que había estado en Hogwarts se había vuelto un buen amigo. Salían juntos a caminar, a dar largos paseos por los campos, ella le acompañaba en sus entrenamientos en algunas ocasiones. Él la escuchaba, reía y estaba con ella. Se encontraban casualmente por los pasillos y ella siempre lo saludaba con una frenética fascinación. Él siempre tenía una sonrisa agradable y el tiempo que quisiera.

Pero Donovan ignoraba que Dian pasaba largos ratos observándolo desde lejos, a veces cuando practicaba en su escoba, cuando se dirigía con sus amigos hacia alguna clase, siempre los ojos de la chica estaban ensimismados en él, atentos a cualquier cosa que hiciese, porque a ella le encantaba esa satisfacción y regocijo que sentía cada vez que lo miraba, cada vez que hablaban. Donovan era un buen amigo.

- ¿Qué hay de esos chicos con los que te juntas? –dijo alguna vez Donovan, en una tarde en la que se habían topado después del almuerzo. Caminaban muy cerca del lago. El chico parecía muy pensativo y la miraba de soslayo.

- ¿Qué hay con ellos? –preguntó Dian, confundida y de la misma forma pensativa-. No sé a qué te refieres.

- A Black, Potter y Lupin –respondió él, con parsimonia.

- Bueno… ellos… ¿qué pueden tener? –dijo ella, aún más extrañada.

- Bueno, me refiero a… -Donovan carraspeó un poco, sin mirarla- supongo que alguno de ellos te interesa, o al menos está interesado en ti.

- ¿Qué? –replicó la chica, como si le pareciese una locura-. ¿Ellos?, ¿yo? –rió fuertemente-. ¡Imposible, sólo somos amigos!

- Vaya… es que esas cosas no son muy comunes –dijo él, sonriendo tímidamente-. Generalmente las chicas no comprenden las cosas de hombres.

- Con ellos es distinto –Dian se encogió en hombros-, los comprendo más de lo que puedo creer –sonrió-. Además no creo que ese tipo de relaciones sean extrañas. Tú eres mi amigo, yo soy tu amiga, entre nosotros pasa la misma cosa.

- No creo que sea la misma cosa –él finalmente la miró, sus ojos celestes brillaban intensamente mirando los de ella que, verdes como la aceituna, se habían iluminado repentinamente.

Donovan se acercó a su rostro, sin temor, lentamente. Dian miraba confundida y con el corazón en la garganta, podía escuchar sus palpitaciones en los oídos. Él estaba tan cerca. Sus ojos, su nariz, su boca. Y como si le adivinara el pensamiento, Donovan hizo lo que ella estaba deseando. Con un movimiento suave aproximó sus labios a los de ella y con los ojos cerrados se dejaron llevar por unos fantásticos y lentos segundos donde se besaron sin importar más.

Dian recordaba todo esto esa mañana en el desayuno, casi son probar bocado, estaba muy confundida. El beso había sucedido hacía un año. Donovan se encontraba en el séptimo curso cuando ocurrió, un par de días antes de su graduación. Ella había estado esperando ilusionada y entusiasmada que algo más sucediera, pero después de ese fugaz y repentino beso, nada más pasó. Donovan había escrito un par de cartas, cortas, insignificantes y casi sin mención a lo que había sucedido durante el verano y después de que la chica regresara a Hogwarts, él no se había comunicado.

Dian repasaba esa escena en su mente, una y otra vez, y ahora que estaba muy cerca de volver a verlo su corazón estaba vuelto loco. A veces se inquietaba sólo pensando que posiblemente esta sería una ocasión diferente, que Donovan al fin se resolvería a aclararle lo que sentía por ella. Pero otras, se abatía y se desconsolaba, palpitando lento, intentando alejar una verdad dolorosa, que quizá Donovan sólo era lo que ella antes había admitido, sólo un buen amigo.

- ¿Dian? –Lily la sacó de sus pensamientos, mostrándole un pedazo de tostada con jalea-, ¿estás bien?

- Sí –asintió ella, abrumada.

- Necesitas comer –dijo Lily, mirando distraídamente hacia un extremo de la mesa. James y Sirius hacían sonidos ruidosos, imitando con las manos una nariz gigante, ella sabía perfectamente por qué.

- Casi no tengo hambre –dijo Dian, sin saber exactamente lo que sentía.

- Tienes que comer y tener fuerzas –dijo Lily, enfadada observando a los chicos- para que le des con la escoba al cabezota de Potter.

Dian esbozó una sonrisa, muy desanimada que Lily no pudo notar. Las designaciones del quidditch ya se habían hecho: Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff y Slytherin contra Gryffindor. James estaba entusiasmado, y se pasaba todo el tiempo luciéndose junto con Sirius. Dian casi no había pensado en su primer partido, tan sólo faltaban algunas horas para que Donovan Juk hiciera aparición en el colegio y hasta esa mañana todos eran enterados. En el desayuno, Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento.

- Bien, tengo noticias que darles –dijo el director sonriendo tranquilamente-. Con motivo de la celebración del baile de primavera, hemos invitado a otros colegas para que también compartan esa noche con nosotros –sonrió Dumbledore una vez más-. Estarán presentes colegios que no habíamos tenido oportunidad de invitar en otras ocasiones. Ellos serán de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, lo cual implica que sus costumbres son distintas a las de nosotros; pero confío en que seremos buenos anfitriones.

Se hizo un pequeño susurro en todo el comedor, muchos sonreían, otros estaban preguntándose quiénes eran los de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons. Dumbledore nuevamente tomó la palabra y todos guardaron silencio de inmediato.

- También nos acompañarán los equipos de quidditch que comenzarán a jugar profesionalmente para los mundiales. Será una cena de gala para festejar su futuro triunfo en sus respectivos equipos.

Dian sonrió tan contenta que los chicos pusieron los ojos en blanco. Dumbledore volvió a hacer una pausa, todos exclamaban emocionados. James se sentía algo comprometido para comenzar a buscar pareja para el baile, pues en todo ese tiempo no había encontrado candidata perfecta. Sirius tenía a muchas chicas enloquecidas por él, pero no se decidía por ninguna. Incluso Peter podía presumirles.

- La sorpresa es -dijo Dumbledore y se hizo el silencio-, que nuestros invitados llegan hoy por la tarde, casi al anochecer y estarán hasta el siguiente lunes por la mañana –terminó el director.

- Hoy por la tarde –dijo Dian casi en tono soñador-. No sé qué voy a hacer cuando lo tenga frente a mí –dijo preocupada.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Lily, mirando a Snape que se mantenía escribiendo en un pergamino desde el lugar de Slytherin.

- No sé. Ha pasado tanto…

- Tienes razón –dijo Lily-, pero no te preocupes. Cuando él te vea se pondrá muy contento y verás cómo todo vuelve a ser como antes.

Dian sonrió y no se dio cuenta de que los chicos las miraban con desagrado. Ellos detestaban a Donovan Juk. Cuando estaba en Hogwarts era soportable, pero una vez que salió y que se volvió un chico afamado, su ego se le subió a la cabeza, y fue muy difícil de sobrellevar, pero nunca se lo dijeron a Dian, no querían lastimar sus sentimientos, era la única chica que los soportaba. Siguieron haciendo el mismo ruido, soltando risitas que enfadaban a Lily, pero Dian estaba tan preocupada y distraída por sus pensamientos que no prestó atención a lo que ellos hacían, no tenía la menor intención de defender a Lily esta vez.

Después del desayuno volvieron a sus habituales clases, Dian ya no sabía cómo concentrarse, todo el tiempo se le iba en pensar en Donovan y en lo que le diría cuando lo tuviese enfrente. Lily estaba pensativa en sus propios problemas, Severus Snape se había levantado durante el desayuno sin dirigirle la mirada siquiera. Sirius estaba algo nervioso y James muy presionado, tenía que darse prisa. Remus parecía fuera de opinión pero en el fondo tenía presente a la persona a quien quería invitar, sólo que no sentía valor para hacerlo.

- ¿Sabes?, quizá vengan chicas guapas de los otros colegios –dijo Sirius a James-, si no tenemos decidido a quién invitar, podemos conocer nuevas personas.

- Se escucha tan fácil –dijo James con lamento.

La profesora McGonagall les había indicado que llegaran temprano a su clase, pues tenían algunos trabajos pendientes qué hacer. Los chicos se apresuraron a llegar y tomaron los primeros asientos. Dian, con paso lento llegó junto a Lily y desgraciadamente, para ella, al lado de Peter, que con tan sólo mirarla enojada sentía terror. La profesora les entregó unos pergaminos y dijo:

- Aquí tienen estos papeles –dijo un poco apresurada-. Escriban un ensayo de dos pergaminos de extensión sobre la animagia.

James sintió cómo le punzó la cabeza de inmediato, Sirius procuró no inmutarse, Peter estaba lívido y Remus sintió un cubo de hielo recorrerle la espalda. Las chicas tranquilamente comenzaron a escribir. Dian quería ser un felino, pero pensó que una lechuza sería mucho más útil. Lily amaba a las mariposas y de inmediato escribió acerca de ellas. James no quería causar sospechas, así que escribió las características de un caballo, pero Sirius para aparentar su inocencia escribió lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- ¿Un escarabajo? –exclamó James-, ¿quién quisiera ser eso?

- Si lo piensas bien –dijo Sirius en voz baja-, tienen mayor facilidad para ocultarse. Vuelan y pueden llegar al lugar que deseen. Sería ideal para espiar a la gente, y también chicas… ¡Oye, creo que un escarabajo es mejor que un perro! –dijo Sirius sorprendido.

- Escarabajo –repitió James divertido.

Remus estaba escribiendo sobre ser un ave, un halcón. Peter tenía algunas dificultades, pero escribió sobre un pez. Cuando toda la clase terminó, entregaron sus pergaminos a McGonagall. Ella los recogió sin mirar las descripciones y los dejó libres, pues se acercaba la hora en que los demás alumnos llegarían.

- ¿Para qué querría McGonagall ese trabajo? –se preguntó Remus, nerviosamente.

- Supongo que será para introducirnos al tema que sigue, que es el de los animagos –dijo Sirius despreocupado.

- Eso debe ser –dijo James aliviado.

Dian estaba tremendamente nerviosa. Sus manos temblaban un poco y su corazón palpitaba rápidamente. Dumbledore les indicó que aguardarían todos en el Gran Comedor y después los invitados irían a incorporarse con ellos. Los chicos ocuparon la misma mesa de siempre de Gryffindor y lamentaron no poder comer en ese mismo momento. Dian muerta de nervios estaba junto a Lily, en un lugar muy visible, para cuando él llegara no se fuera a equivocar. Dumbledore esperaba contento y sonriente.

Unos ruidos se escucharon fuera del castillo, los invitados ya estaban ahí. La profesora McGonagall los recibió en la entrada del colegio y los condujo hasta el vestíbulo. Los chicos se preguntaban cómo era que habían llegado, lo único que se había escuchado era el ruido del lago y del campo.

Seguramente habían pasado en balsas por el lago, pensó James. En ese instante Hagrid entró al comedor, con precaución. Todos los invitados llegaron. Primero los directores de los distintos colegios y fueron directo a saludar a Dumbledore. Un hombre de cara simpática y cabello abultado llegó con un abrigo y dio un gran apretón de manos al director de Hogwarts. En seguida una mujer, anciana y con gafas entró con sus alumnos y saludó amistosamente a todo el comedor. Los alumnos de los colegios se quedaron observando el Gran Comedor y los directores intercambiaban palabras de satisfacción con Dumbledore.

- Ellos son los huéspedes que hemos estado esperando –dijo Dumbledore-. Pero pasen, pasen… pueden ocupar los asientos en las mesas que gusten.

Los alumnos de Hogwarts hicieron espacio y los demás chicos se sentaron, intercambiando miradas y sonrisas nerviosas. Dian sintió como su corazón saltaba cuando entró un hombre con capa y ropa deportiva. Era Ludo Bagman, del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos mágicos. Lo reconocía perfectamente, tantas veces había cenado en su casa, pues su padre y él eran socios y amigos. Bagman estaba a punto de retirarse de los juegos de quidditch, pues la edad para jugar ya la había pasado. Pero no fue la visita de Bagman la que alegró a Dian, sino los muchachos que le seguían. Chicos altos y mucho mayores que ellos, iban caminando al Gran Comedor. Y ahí estaba… Donovan, unos centímetros más alto. Su cabello negro había crecido un poco más debajo de las orejas, sus ojos azules no se distinguían muy bien entre un mechón de cabello que le rozaba en la cara. Pero Dian pudo ver perfectamente su sonrisa, cuando la miró.

Donovan pasó al comedor y la saludó desde lejos. Cuando Bagman y Dumbledore se saludaron, ellos fueron a tomar asiento. James miró con desgana al jugador de quidditch y Sirius prefirió observar a las chicas de otros colegios. Remus se había hecho indiferente a todo lo que ocurría, había preferido desviar la vista hacia otro punto. Donovan se acercó a la mesa de Ravenclaw y tomó asiento, Dian, aunque extrañada, seguía sonriéndole desde lejos.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Dumbledore dijo un breve discurso y ordenó la cena. Cuando el gran banquete apareció en la mesa todos comenzaron a comer gustosamente.

- ¿Sabes?, deberías tratar de no morirte de hambre –dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a Dian un poco disgustado.

- No tengo hambre, Black –decía Dian, estupefacta dirigiendo la mirada hacia la mesa de los Ravenclaw.

- Él ni siquiera está mirándote, está atragantándose de ensalada –dijo James en igual tono que Sirius.

- Fingiré que no los escuchó, y en otro momento los golpearé –dijo Dian sonriente.

Sin más remedio, Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y terminó de comer su platillo. Media hora después, Dumbledore volvió a hablar y los despidió. Durmstrang dormiría en el mismo lugar en el que habían llegado. Beauxbatons llevaba un carruaje, de estilo antiguo y bellos caballos. Dian se levantó rápidamente de la silla, tenía que ir a ver a Donovan. Los chicos no pudieron observarla, pues cuando estaban retirándose de sus asientos, una voz pesada y lúgubre se escuchó desde sus espaldas.

- Quítate del medio, Potter –un chico de piel pálida, rubio casi cano y mirada fría se dirigió a James.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? –respondió James, volteando rápidamente hacia él y mirando su insignia de Slytherin.

- ¿Qué? Subirás a tu tonta escoba y me darás una lección, ¿no? –preguntó burlonamente. James también pudo ver su otra insignia de prefecto.

El muchacho se quedó quieto, fulminándolo con la mirada, no podía meterse en problemas con un prefecto, aunque lo deseara. Detrás del chico Slytherin estaba Snape, con una sonrisa burlona. Murmuró algo a su prefecto.

- Justo como lo pensé –dijo Lucius y se retiró, sonriendo burlonamente. Severus se fue satisfecho.

Los chicos se quedaron observándolos, Sirius con sus inevitables ganas de golpearlo.

- ¡Ese, qué se cree! –exclamó Sirius.

- Es Lucius Malfoy –dijo Dian, extrañada-. Al parecer se ha hecho amigo de Quejicus.

- Debió sentirse solo –murmuró Lily, casi inaudible.

Donovan Juk estaba justo ahí, detrás de Dian. Aparentemente ella no se daba cuenta, pero los chicos sí, así que dieron la vuelta sin importancia.

- Eh… te esperaré en la sala común, Dian –dijo Lily y siguió el mismo camino de ellos.

Dian giró extrañada.


	5. El inoportuno

**5  
El inoportuno**

- H-hola –balbuceaba Dian.

- Hola –contestó él, sonriente.

Ella sentía que el corazón le latía contra la piel, y Donovan estaba justo a su lado. El reencuentro era totalmente distinto a aquellas veces en que estuvieron juntos, quizá él no había cambiado mucho, pero ella sí. Por lo menos ese año ya estaban al par de estatura. Y por un instante ella se sintió muy lejana.

- Has cambiado mucho –dijo Donovan, asombrado.

- ¿Sí? –preguntó ella algo nerviosa por ese contacto.

- Casi no te reconocía –dijo él sonriendo. Dian se ruborizó y bajó la vista.

- B-bueno, supongo que después de tanto tiempo sin vernos era obvio –dijo ella con un pequeño tono de reproche en su voz, lo cual Donovan captó perfectamente.

- Oh, caray. Discúlpame. Sé que no he podido hablar contigo todos estos meses, a decir verdad… casi un año, pero no es porque no haya querido –dijo él más delicado en sus palabras-. Con todos los entrenamientos y la vida fuera del colegio, no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero…

- No te preocupes –dijo ella-. Yo entiendo perfectamente. Me da mucho gusto que por fin puedas entrar a la selección.

- Bueno, no es nada –dijo él con un tono falso de modestia.

Sólo tuvieron unos minutos más para poder conversar, ya que él tenía que ir a dormir a otra ala de Hogwarts. Dian volvía a la felicidad. Pero aquella felicidad era muy diferente a la que esperaba. Y aunque trató de evitarlo, no pudo, se sintió muy confundida. Tuvo que regresar a la sala común, estaba casi vacía. Subió al dormitorio de chicas, radiante y cuando llegó a su habitación se echó en la cama efusivamente. Lily dormía, se moría por contárselo todo al amanecer.

En el dormitorio de los chicos se escuchaban los ronquidos de Sirius, lo que era muy habitual. El silencio se rompió cuando unos susurros se escucharon, venían de la cama de al lado, donde James dormía. Él estaba empapado en sudor y la sábana la tenía puesta sobre los pies. Hablaba en sueños y estaba aterrado: Había una casa, muy bella exteriormente, con un jardín amplio y floreado. Se acercó a la puerta y vio las sombras de tres personas dentro. Pensó en una familia. No se distinguían sus caras, pero pudo ver que eran dos hombres y una mujer. James se encontraba fuera de la casa, aterrado y confundido, de pronto giró y acercándose llegaba un hombre en una túnica, alzaba sobre su pecho un objeto, lo que James reconoció como una varita y apuntaba ligeramente hacia ellos. James sintió una angustia inexplicable, aunque no podía ver, ni distinguir a las personas, quería advertirles. El hombre de la túnica llegó a la puerta y disparó con su varita un chorro de luz y ésta se abrió. Se escucharon gritos y una luz verde brilló intensamente. James despertó sobresaltado y con el alma desbocada, estaba sudando terriblemente. Sirius lo miraba desde el pie de la cama.

- ¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó el chico abotonándose el uniforme.

- N-nada, sólo un sueño –dijo nerviosamente, James.

- Vamos, estamos retrasados cinco minutos –dijo Sirius apresuradamente-. Recuerda que tenemos Pociones.

- ¡Diablos! –exclamó James y salió de la cama con un brinco.

Salieron corriendo de la sala común y llegaron deprisa al Gran Comedor. Donde estaba Remus desayunando tímidamente, junto a Lily y Peter. Con desagrado vieron que en otro extremo de la mesa se encontraba Dian con Donovan, conversando.

- ¿No hay remedio, verdad? –dijo James sentándose de golpe.

- Ese maldito jugador me está sacando de quicio –dijo Sirius y se sirvió jugo de calabaza.

- Estábamos desayunando todos juntos y llegó Donovan y se sentó propiamente interrumpiendo toda la conversación, entonces tuvimos que cambiar de sitio, pero parece que Dian aún no se ha dado cuenta –dijo Lily malhumorada.

- Creo que nos ha reemplazado… -dijo Peter amargamente, todos lo voltearon a ver extrañados-. Es decir, eh… yo sé que Dian y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, pero en el fondo la considero como una amiga.

- Ya verá, me escuchará –dijo Sirius enojado.

Dieron el toque y tuvieron que ir a las mazmorras, donde tomarían la clase de pociones. Tan tediosa como siempre y odiosa por el hecho de tener a los Slytherin como compañeros. Se sentaron como siempre en la misma mesa redonda. Dian estaba contentísima explicándole a Lily con lujo y detalle todo. Los chicos querían que Dian se tomara una poción y se callara.

- ¿Cuál ha sido el pretexto? –preguntó Remus por lo bajo a Dian.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó ella confundida.

- Donovan, ¿te ha dicho por qué demoró tanto en verte? –preguntó Remus fríamente.

- Eso ya no me interesa –contestó Dian de la misma forma.

- No creo que merezcas ser tratada así –reclamó Remus.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –exclamó ella algo enfadada.

- Que ese tipo es un idiota –exclamó Remus, aunque nadie más los escuchaba.

- ¿Qué te sucede? –exclamó Dian furiosa.

- ¡Porque todo este tiempo ha estado jugando contigo y no te has dado cuenta! –dijo Remus forzando sus palabras.

- ¡Ya cállate, Remus! –exclamó Dian sin levantar mucho la voz-. ¡No voy a permitir que insultes a Donovan de esa forma!

James, Sirius y Lily comenzaban a escuchar los reclamos y prestaban mucha atención, aunque Remus y Dian no se daban cuenta de que estaban siendo escuchados.

- ¡Es un perfecto imbécil! –exclamó Remus lleno de ira.

Dian guardó silencio, sus ojos se humedecieron y Remus comprendió que no había sido la forma correcta de haberle hablado. Sirius y James miraban atentamente y Lily quería interrumpirlos, pero no fue necesario. El toque para el final de clase se escuchó y Dian salió disparada con paso acelerado.

- Dian, yo… -trató de decir Remus demasiado tarde.

- ¿Qué hiciste, Remus? –preguntó Lily, amargamente.

- Quise que entendiera… pero…

Los chicos se quedaron pensativos lo que restó del día. Dian no había entrado a la última clase que había sido Transformaciones, lo que para la profesora McGonagall fue muy extraño, ya que ella normalmente estaba presente.

- ¿Dónde está su cómplice, señor Black? –preguntó a Sirius disimuladamente mientras todos escribían una redacción sobre animagos, nuevamente.

- Eh, bueno –comenzó a decir Sirius-… parece que…

- No se sentía bien, profesora –interrumpió James.

- Vaya, espero que esté bien –dijo la profesora, con un aire de preocupación-. El partido está muy próximo. Evans, encárguese de los apuntes de Roosevelt, por favor.

- Sí, profesora –dijo Lily.

Terminando la clase, preguntaron a Lily si había encontrado a Dian, pero ella contestó que no, lo cual parecía bastante extraño. La había buscado en la sala común, en la biblioteca, en el comedor y hasta en la lechucería, pero no la había visto por ningún sitio. Remus estaba silencioso y terminando las clases fue al dormitorio de chicos y de ahí no salió.

- Pobre Remus –musitó Sirius.

- Se siente culpable –dijo Lily tristemente.

- Bueno, en parte… -dijo Sirius discretamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Lily pensativa.

- Bueno, es que… es un secreto, pero promete no decírselo a Dian –contestó Sirius-. Es un ultra-secreto –dijo en voz baja, entendiendo que ni Peter estaba enterado.

- Lo prometo –dijo Lily sonriendo. Se sentía extraña conversando con Black.

- Bueno, si lo has notado… Remus, pues siente… hmm, cómo decirlo… -se detuvo Sirius-. Remus siente más que una simple amistad hacia Dian, eso le sucede desde hace mucho tiempo. Pensamos que ya estabas enterada.

- Vaya –dijo Lily sorprendida-. ¿De verdad? –exclamó contenta.

- Sí, está celoso –asintió Sirius.

- ¡Sería perfecto que Dian y Remus estuviesen juntos! –exclamó Lily entusiasmada-. Sabía que eran el uno para el otro –dijo con cara ilusionada.

- Pero Remus no se siente capaz de acercarse más a ella.

- ¿Qué, por qué? –exclamó Lily.

- Bueno, dice que ella jamás…

James lo miró rápidamente y Sirius guardó silencio, por un segundo estuvo a punto de decir que el único impedimento de Remus era su licantropía. Lily se quedó intrigada y Sirius no encontraba excusa para terminar su frase.

- ¿Ella jamás…? –lo interrogó Lily.

- Bueno, jamás saldría con él. Porque… piensa que… Donovan es un gran obstáculo. Sí, eso –afirmó Sirius.

- Pues, Remus tiene mucha razón en pensar eso –dijo Lily amargamente-. Pero no pierde nada con intentar.

- Bueno, habrá que convencerlo.

- Mejor dejémoslo solo –dijo James sensatamente-. Ahora no se siente bien.

Lily sonrió con el primer comentario sensato que había escuchado de Potter.

Por otro lado, en la cabaña de Hagrid alguien lloraba a lágrima suelta. Estaba inconsolable y Hagrid escuchaba atentamente, trataba de darle los mejores consejos que conocía.

- No llores más –decía Hagrid sentado sobre su gran sofá-. Estas cosas entre amigos suceden.

- ¡Pero Hagrid, ellos están tan molestos conmigo como nunca había pasado! –exclamaba Dian limpiándose las lágrimas y conteniendo el llanto-. ¡Sé que Donovan no les cae bien, pero no tienen derecho a hacerme esto!

- Bueno, sí –dijo Hagrid tranquilamente-, pero recuerda que tus amigos no querrían que te sintieras así. Si hay pequeñas diferencias entre ellos deberías…

- ¡Son tan egoístas! –exclamó Dian derramando más lágrimas-. ¡Saben perfectamente que no veía a Donovan en mucho tiempo! ¡Es decir, por qué no me dejan ser feliz! ¡Ese tonto de Remus dice que Donovan es un imbécil! ¡Pero él ni siquiera lo conoce! –sollozó Dian.

- Yo pienso que deberías hablar con Donovan y decirle que…

- ¡Donovan jamás escucha!

Hagrid se rascó la cabeza, estaba muy confundido. Dian sollozaba y el semi gigante le sirvió más té, que Dian bebía poco a poco.

- ¿Qué sucede con él? –preguntó Hagrid cautelosamente.

- Ha cambiado demasiado, Hagrid –dijo Dian serena-, es otro. Presta más atención a las chicas que se le acercaban para saludarlo, que a mí. No le dije nada por temor a enfadarme con él, pero el resto del día ha sido lo mismo.

- Bueno, Dian –dijo Hagrid cariñosamente-, quizá las cosas no son como antes. Donovan se ha dado cuenta de que tú has cambiado y no me refiero físicamente, solamente. También en tu interior –dijo Hagrid sonriendo-, cuando entraste al colegio eras idéntica a Sirius y James, haciendo que los profesores se salieran de sus casillas. Cuando Donovan aún estudiaba en Hogwarts era un chico agradable, hay gente que no puede con la fama. Pero creo que lo importante es que has madurado –dijo Hagrid con cierto tono de orgullo, que hizo que las lágrimas de Dian cesaran-, lo he visto. Eso es bueno.

- Gracias Hagrid –dijo Dian enjugándose la última lágrima.

- Así que con toda esa madurez que has mostrado, defiende lo que quieres. Y aunque sea doloroso piensa en quién ha estado todo este tiempo contigo. En quiénes te han apoyado y nunca te dejaron sola.

Dian sonrió contenta, hablar con Hagrid le había hecho mucho bien, mejor de lo que esperaba.

- Gracias Hagrid –dijo Dian nuevamente y se levantó de su asiento-. Será mejor que me vaya, no entré a Transformaciones y tendré que decirle a la profesora McGonagall que he enfermado, o algo así.

- Anda, ve –dijo Hagrid sonriendo.

Dian se dirigió a la puerta y pasó al lado de Fang, el perro de Hagrid, que era muy apacible. Dian notó unos trozos de carne extraños en una cubeta.

- ¿Qué es eso, Hagrid? –preguntó percibiendo un olor desagradable.

- ¡Ah! –exclamó Hagrid contento-, es mi intento por encontrar dragones. Quiero dejar esos pedazos de carne regados por el bosque, pare ver si aparece un dragón por lo menos –sonrió.

- Vaya –dijo Dian-, ¿qué no están prohibidos?

- Los peligrosos, son los mejores –sonrió Hagrid.

- Tienes razón -Dian se despidió y salió de la cabaña de Hagrid. Tendría que hablar con Remus.


	6. El traidor

**6  
El traidor**

- "¿Cómo piensas decírselo? –se preguntaba Lily interiormente-. Vamos Lilian, ten valor… sólo es una frase… pero… ¿cómo comenzar?"

Lily estaba sentada en el borde del sofá en la sala común de Gryffindor, mientras los chicos jugaban un buen partido de ajedrez mágico. Remus ya había salido de su habitación y trataba de formular una disculpa, muy buena, para que Dian pudiese perdonarlo, pero hasta ahora no se le ocurría nada.

- "Sólo necesito decírselo naturalmente, como si no ocurriera nada" –continuaba Lily hablando para sí misma.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Lily? –preguntó Remus acercándose a ella.

- N-no, no es nada –se apresuró a contestar, pero en realidad estaba muy nerviosa.

- Te ves muy pensativa –dijo Remus extrañado.

- Ehm… bueno, un poco –dijo ella apenada.

- ¿Se puede saber el motivo? –preguntó Remus y se sentó a su lado.

- Bueno, ocurre que… me gustaría ir al baile de primavera, pero resulta que no tengo pareja… y… el chico, con el cual quisiera ir… no sé si esté disponible.

- ¿Por qué no lo intentas? –preguntó Remus tranquilamente.

- Ehm… bueno, me da mucha pena –dijo Lily sonrojada-. Tengo miedo de que él se niegue y yo quede en ridículo.

- Sí, sé cómo te sientes –se lamentó Remus.

- ¿De verdad? –preguntó Lily calmada.

- Sí, pero bueno, en tu caso las cosas cambian un poco, al menos eso pienso. Aunque creo que deberías tomarlo con calma e ir a pedírselo, que no te cuesta nada. Y no temas hacer el ridículo, porque seguramente él aceptará –dijo Remus sonriendo.

- B-bueno, viéndolo de esa manera… creo, que sí… lo haré –dijo decidida.

A Lily siempre le pareció que Remus era muy gentil, demasiado como para andarse juntando con Black y Potter. El retrato de la señora gorda se abrió y por él entró Dian, algo pensativa y con los ojos todavía húmedos y un poco rojizos. James y Sirius la vieron, y continuaron jugando ajedrez mágico, mientras que Lily le hacía señas con la mano para que se acercara, Remus se puso muy tenso, pero respiró profundamente, aunque en el fondo deseaba que Lily no siguiera llamándola, no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara. Dian iba caminando lentamente, algo distraída.

- Te estábamos buscando, Dian –dijo Lily y se levantó de su lugar.

- Eh… ¿sí? –preguntó Dian tímidamente-. Bueno, es que yo… fui con Hagrid. Necesitaba ayuda con algunas cosas y fui a…

- Bueno, no importa –dijo Lily evitándole explicar una historia falsa-. Remus quería hablar contigo, te espero arriba -Lily subió rápidamente al dormitorio de chicas, James y Sirius comenzaron a hablar de sus propios temas para no interrumpir la charla.

- Quería decirte que… -comenzó a decir Dian al mismo tiempo que Remus.

Los dos sonrieron disimuladamente y Dian le dio la palabra a Remus, que se notaba muy impaciente de ofrecerle su más sincera disculpa.

- Bueno, estaba pensando en lo que dije en la clase –comenzó Remus cabizbajo-. Lo lamento mucho, creo que no fui muy prudente y te ofendí sin darme cuenta. No era mi intención, de verdad –dijo Remus con una voz que no parecía ser la de él-. Por eso yo…

- No te preocupes, Lupin –dijo ella tranquilamente y sonriendo-. Entiendo todo lo que dices. Y de verdad, soy yo quien te ofrezco una disculpa.

- Pero yo no…

- No, ni lo digas –sonrió Dian-. Alguna vez prometimos no volver a pelear¿recuerdas?

Dian extendió su mano sonriente y Remus la estrechó muy de acuerdo con lo que ella había dicho, claro que lo recordaba. Dian se dirigió al dormitorio de las chicas, para buscar a Lily y disculparse con ella. Remus resopló aliviado.

- ¿Amigos? –preguntó James contento.

- Qué bien, se dejan de tonterías –dijo Sirius sarcástico.

- Hablando de eso –dijo James y se levantó repentinamente-. Recuerda que tenemos que llevar el pedido de bombas fétidas a la lechucería. Para el baile de primavera, Sirius.

- ¡Es verdad! –sonrió Sirius pícaramente.

- ¿Qué acaso piensan hacer que McGonagall se enfade? –preguntó Remus serio.

- Sí…

- ¿Tratarán de lanzar las bombas cuando estén bailando? –continuó Remus con la misma actitud.

- Sí… claro…

- ¿Y la fiesta será un desastre?

- Sí…

- ¡Genial! –exclamó Remus y se sentó junto a Sirius.

- Ya verán –dijo James maliciosamente, y se dirigió a la habitación de chicos-. Iré por el pedido.

- Mientras tanto, te reto Lupin –dijo Sirius acomodando el tablero de ajedrez.

- Sabes que te voy a ganar –dijo Remus sonriendo y acomodándose en la silla contraria.

James entró a la habitación y las chicas bajaban las escaleras. Dian salió por el retrato de la señora gorda, seguramente iría a buscar a Donovan. En cambio, Lily se quedó pensativa frente a la chimenea, Remus y Sirius estaban haciendo explotar algunas piezas del ajedrez y Peter los veía divertido. Lily meditaba las palabras correctas y adecuadas, para comenzar. Necesitaba ayuda urgente y se acercó a ellos.

- Sirius… ¿podría hablar contigo? –dijo Lily nerviosa.

- Claro –dijo Sirius, extrañado de esa actitud de la chica-¿qué pasa?

- Bueno, tengo una duda –dijo Lily pensativa-¿podrías venir?

Sirius se levantó de su lugar, sabiendo ya lo que ella le diría: Quejicus, otra vez el mismo y fastidioso tema de Quejicus. Sirius no quería volver a hablar de él con Lily, ella no podía entender que lo molestaban porque era desagradable y punto. Se dirigieron a la ventana, donde nadie los pudiera escuchar, mientras que Lupin estaba destrozando las piezas que Peter había comenzado a jugar.

- Bien… –comenzó Lily-, sabes que este fin de semana será el baile de primavera y… me preguntaba si… ya tenían pareja.

- Ah, era eso –dijo Sirius despreocupado-. Bueno, en realidad no tenemos pareja, pero…

- ¿Y… tienen pensado en alguien?

- No, aún no.

- Promete que no te reirás –dijo Lily muy seria.

- Claro que no.

- Después de todo, somos amigos… ¿no es así? –dijo Lily inspirándose confianza a sí misma.

- Vaya… pues sí –respondió Sirius, extrañado con la suposición de la chica. ¿Amigos? Pero si ella sólo se la pasaba desaprobándolos.

- ¿Crees que podrías ir al baile conmigo?

Lily se puso muy roja y nerviosa. Sirius la miraba impresionado. Hubiese preferido tocar el tema de Quejicus.

- ¿Yo? –fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

- Sí… bueno, pensé que si tú no tenías pareja y yo tampoco, pues no sería mala idea ir juntos –dijo Lily sonriente.

- P-pues, sí… me parece buena idea…

- Entonces… ¿aceptas?

- Eh, sí claro… pero…

- ¡Perfecto! –exclamó Lily y toda la angustia se desvaneció-. ¿Te parece si nos vemos el sábado a las seis?

- Sí… está bien –dijo Sirius impresionado de su propia respuesta.

- Gracias –dijo Lily, quedándose por unos segundos estática y salió corriendo hacia el retrato.

Sirius se quedó atónito entre su estupidez y la conmoción. ¿Quién lo diría? Si Evans lo odiaba, casi lo habría podido jurar. Ni Remus, ni Peter se habían dado cuenta, Sirius llegó junto a ellos muy callado y pensativo. Se sentó al lado de Remus que lo notó extraño y se detuvo explotando las piezas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Remus.

- Eso quisiera saber… -dijo Sirius serio.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó confundido, Remus.

- ¿De qué has hablado con Lily? –preguntó Peter.

- Pues, yo y ella…-dijo Sirius sin creer sus propias palabras- yo no quería, Remus. En serio, no quería.

- ¿Qué? -exclamó Remus frustrado.

- ¡Salir con ella! –gritó Sirius exaltado.

- ¿Cómo dices? –se sorprendió Remus.

- ¿Vas a salir con ella? –preguntó Peter incrédulo-. Pero, James…

En un minuto Sirius contó lo que había pasado, Remus escuchaba atentamente y Peter tenía la boca abierta. Los chicos ya habían resuelto el problema del baile. James había decidido invitar a Lily días atrás, lo haría ese mismo día antes de la cena y aunque lo más probable era que la chica lo rechazara, lo intentaría. Sirius lo sabía.

- ¿Cómo se lo dirás a James? –preguntó Peter asombrado.

- ¡Crees que yo lo sé! –preguntó Sirius exaltado.

- Yo tengo parte de la culpa –se lamentó Remus.

- ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Sirius.

- Ella me contó que no se atrevía a invitar a un chico a ir al baile. Y yo la animé a hacerlo. ¡Pero nunca creí que fueras tú!... –exclamó Remus-. Yo realmente pensé que ustedes le desagradaban bastante.

- Exacto –dijo Sirius pesadumbrado-. Por supuesto que pensé lo mismo, y James la invitaría a ella.

- Pero como no se atrevió le ganaste –dijo Peter sonriendo, lo que Remus y Sirius respondieron con una mirada amenazante-. Bueno, no…

- Creo que voy a dormir –dijo Sirius pesadamente.

- ¿Cómo se lo dirás a James? –repitió una vez más, Peter.

- ¿Decirme qué? –dijo James que acababa de bajar las escaleras.

Sirius enmudeció, Remus se levantó y rápidamente recogió el ajedrez, mientras James se reunía con Sirius. Peter siguió a Remus hasta otra ala de la sala común, pensaron que lo mejor era dejarlos solos.

- Bueno¿de qué hablaban? –preguntó James sonriendo-. Aquí está el cupón de pedido –dijo extendiéndole un papel a Sirius.

- Sí, yo lo envío –contestó él tímidamente y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

- ¿Y bien, qué me vas a decir? –preguntó James tranquilamente.

- Yo…

* * *

Dian no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Se llevó una desagradable sorpresa en el Gran Comedor. Iba decidida a hablar con Donovan, decirle cuán importante era para ella, pero no pudo.

- ¡FURNUNCULUS! –exclamó furiosa.

De la nariz de Donovan Juk salían unos forúnculos gigantes y horribles, y de pronto se levantó del asiento donde había estado besándose con una chica muy linda de Hufflepuff, una niña bonita y muy boba. Todos los presentes reían a carcajadas y ahogaban el grito de indignación que emitía Donovan al tocarse la nariz, intentó encontrar al responsable, pero Dian ya había corrido lo suficientemente rápido como para llegar en ese momento al vestíbulo.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Roosevelt? –preguntó la profesora McGonagall con la cual Dian había chocado sin querer.

- Nada profesora –dijo con los ojos irritados de furia.

- Debe saber que por los pasillos se camina moderadamente.

- Lo lamento.

Dian caminó un poco más aprisa. La profesora McGonagall la había notado muy extraña, entró al Gran Comedor y comprendió que los ojos de Dian estaban humedecidos y ligeramente brillosos. Entonces miró el bullicio que había por la ridícula nariz de Donovan y que el profesor Flitwick estaba revisando. Y la chica de Hufflepuff que miraba atentamente, preocupada y aún encimada a su brazo.

- Profesor, no hace falta que revise usted al joven –interrumpió la profesora McGonagall-. Creo que él es suficientemente capaz de ir a la enfermería, acompañado de su amiga, por supuesto –dijo la profesora mordazmente.

- ¡Oh, sí! –exclamó el profesor-. Eso mismo acababa de decirle, Madame Pomfrey tendrá la solución. Aunque este hechizo fue maravillosamente hecho.

- Bueno, ya conocemos en Gryffindor a una alumna lo suficientemente brillante como para hacerlo –dijo la profesora McGonagall retirándose con el profesor Flitwick hacia la mesa de profesores, se aseguró de darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras. Donovan entendió muy bien y salió hacia la enfermería, dejando a la Hufflepuff ansiosa.

En la sala común también había problemas.

- ¡Creí que eras mi amigo! –exclamó James señalando a Sirius.

- ¡Lo soy, James!... ¿Qué acaso no te has dado cuenta? –dijo Sirius enfadado-. ¡Yo no quería, te lo he dicho!

- ¡Pero lo hiciste, Sirius¡Por lo menos habrías dicho que yo quería invitarla!

- ¡Escúchame, lo siento!... ¡Fue un error!

- ¡Que ya no se enmendará!

- ¡Ella me lo pidió!

- ¡Sí claro, como si yo no te conociera!

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Potter? –exclamó Sirius con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¡Desde que te creaste toda esta fama harías lo que sea!

- ¡JAMÁS HARÍA ESO! –gritó Sirius furioso.

- ¡OPORTUNISTA, ESO ES LO QUE ERES!

- ¡OLVÍDALO! –gritó Sirius y salió gruñendo de la sala común.

- ¡HASTA NUNCA! –contestó James y subió a los dormitorios de los chicos hecho una furia.

Remus y Peter habían escuchado todo desde otra ala de la sala común, incluso Remus quería detenerlos, pero al ver que tanto uno como otro no paraban, se limitó a escuchar y observar. James se lanzó a la cama y se tapó con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, mientras que Sirius iba enfadado hasta otro lugar del castillo, cualquiera, solamente donde pudiera estar solo.

De pronto la sala común se vio envuelta en el aire de cólera que traía Dian consigo. La chica tenía la varita en la mano y no pudo contener lanzar con ella la mesa central hasta otro extremo de la sala. De pronto se sentó al borde de la ventana, encogida en sus rodillas y con la cabeza baja.

- Iré a ver a James –dijo Peter tímidamente, mirándola con aprehensión.

- Cuántos problemas por solucionar… -se lamentó Remus.


	7. Las bombas fétidas

**7  
Las bombas fétidas**

- Fue buen hechizo –dijo Remus sonriendo al lado de Dian.

- Lo habría sido si me hubiese causado gracia –se lamentó ella.

Dian seguía encogida en sus rodillas, Remus la había escuchado, había tratado de consolarla y hallar la solución. Dian no lloraba, su voz estaba apagada pero no había derramado ni una sola lágrima. Comenzaba a creer que ese día no sería el mejor. La sala común estaba vacía, y el silencio que se había producido era incómodo, sobre todo para Remus que intentaba encontrarle alguna forma interesante a la alfombra, pues Dian seguía encogida sin mirarlo.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer, Lupin? –preguntó Dian con hilo de voz.

- ¿Hum? –Remus salió de su breve conversación telepática con la alfombra-. ¿Qué deberías hacer?

- Estoy confundida.

- Bueno, estoy seguro de que sabrás hacer lo correcto –dijo Remus no encontrando las palabras adecuadas y carraspeando un poco.

- Si pudiera, lanzaría una maldición a Donovan –dijo Dian con voz fría.

- Sí, claro –dijo Remus pensativo-. Créeme que no serías la única que quisiera hacer eso, pero de cualquier forma no creo que sea buena idea.

- Él siempre me ha ignorado –dijo Dian débilmente-. Y fui una estúpida por pensar que todavía le interesaba, creo que tengo la culpa de todo.

- Bueno, no de todo –dijo Remus tranquilamente-. Yo diría que no tienes la culpa de nada, pero ¿sabes? La indiferencia hiere más que demostrarle a alguien que lo odias. Así que podrías pagarle con la misma moneda.

Dian no dijo nada, se quedó callada y Remus tuvo el ligero remordimiento de que quizá no había dicho lo adecuado. Y se sentía bastante mal por haber hecho un comentario fuera de lugar. Dian levantó la cara, un poco roja por la rabia, pero miró fijamente a Remus, con los ojos humedecidos.

- Tengo que olvidarme de él –dijo Dian decidida-. Me parece buena idea ignorarlo tanto como pueda.

- Excelente idea –dijo Remus sonriendo.

Dian se alegró un momento, pero después volvió a cambiar su expresión. Remus la miró extrañado y ella se levantó de su lugar. Miró por la ventana y Remus no sabía que decir.

- El baile será mañana –dijo Dian entristecida-. De todas formas no quería ir.

Remus vio la oportunidad que no podía dejar escapar. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su corazón, que hasta entonces palpitaba impávido, comenzó a acelerarse y las palabras se esforzaban por salir de su boca. Dian fue hasta donde había rebotado la mesa que antes había lanzado y acomodó algunos papeles que estaban tirados, Remus caballerosamente levantó la mesa y Dian acomodó las sillas.

- Si no tienes con quién ir al baile –se aclaró la garganta y continuó aún más nervioso- puedes ir conmigo.

Ella que hasta ese momento colocaba los pergaminos en orden miró a Remus y se quedó pensativa por unos segundos.

- Cla-claro, si tú no quieres, yo...

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí –dijo él sonriendo más confiado en sí mismo.

- Pensé que ya tenías pareja –dijo Dian sonriendo-. Pero me gustaría mucho ir contigo.

- ¡Perfecto! –exclamó Remus-. Es decir, qué bien –intentó disimular-. ¿Te parece si quedamos el sábado a las seis, aquí en la sala común?

- Sí, me parece muy bien.

Sonrieron al mismo tiempo, Remus asintió como esperando a que ella dijera algo más o que de sí mismo salieran otras palabras. Dian se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla.

- Gracias –dijo ella y continuó acomodando los pergaminos, mientras Remus le ayudaba tratando de salir de su sueño.

En el pasillo Sirius caminaba con paso firme. Estaba furioso. Se dirigía hacia el vestíbulo, pero Peeves, el poltergeist maleducado que rondaba por los pasillos, lanzó unos globos con agua seguidos de bombas fétidas, lo cual hizo cambiar a Sirius de opinión, sin embargo se le ocurrió una idea. Todavía tenía el pedido de bombas fétidas en su bolsillo, así que subió hasta la lechucería, para enviar la carta. Era lo único que lo podía distraer en ese momento, así que no dudó en utilizar una lechuza inmediatamente. Después de enviarla, se quedó pensativo mirando hacia el horizonte. James lo había acusado de "coquetear" con Lily. Eso lo había ofendido, sería lo último que hiciera en la vida. Sabía lo importante que era ella para él y jamás se atrevería a hacer algo en su contra. Bajó al vestíbulo, tenía un cupón extra que venía añadido al pedido de las bombas fétidas. Lo arrugó y aventó al suelo, pero Peeves, el poltergeist, llegó rápidamente y lo tomó por sorpresa, lanzándole a Sirius una risotada.

- Así que un alumno está infligiendo las normas del colegio, ¿no? –sonrió asquerosamente.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres, Peeves? –dijo Sirius de malhumor.

- Un cupón de bombas fétidas –Peeves señaló el papel arrugado que tenía en la mano.

- Dame eso –dijo Sirius seriamente.

Peeves se paseaba por el aire esperando a que Sirius hiciera algo en contra de él, pero éste sabía que estaría en serios problemas si algún profesor leía el papel.

- Por última vez, dame eso Peeves –dijo Sirius furioso.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

La profesora McGonagall había llegado al oír las risotadas de Peeves. Sirius estaba al pie de la escalera del vestíbulo, fulminando al poltergeist con la mirada, así que la profesora se interpuso entre los dos.

- Sucede profesora –comenzó a decir Peeves-, que sorprendí a este... muchacho –señaló despectivamente a Sirius-, mandando un pedido de bombas fétidas.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! –exclamó Sirius con la poca voz infantil que le quedaba.

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Peeves? –preguntó la profesora sin hacer caso de Sirius.

- Mire esto, profesora –Peeves extendió el papel arrugado y se lo entregó a la profesora McGonagall.

Ella hizo un gesto en las cejas que Sirius reconoció inmediatamente. Eso quería decir que ella estaba comenzando a enfadarse. Peeves sonreía maliciosamente, le gustaba ver el sufrimiento de las personas, y en ese momento Sirius estaba rogando al cielo no ser descubierto.

- Black, sabes perfectamente que esto está prohibido –dijo la profesora McGonagall enfadada-. Agradece que esté de buen humor, pero aún así tendrás un castigo. Mañana irás a limpiar la lechucería, completa y perfectamente.

- ¿QUÉ? –exclamó Sirius indignado y Peeves se carcajeaba.

- Mañana por la tarde –dijo la profesora y destruyó el cupón.

- Pero mañana es el baile... -comenzó a decir Sirius preocupadamente, pero repentinamente cambió de opinión.

- Sí, mañana es el baile. Espero que a su pareja no le importe, Black –dijo la profesora McGonagall severamente.

- Eso espero –dijo Sirius sonriendo abiertamente-. No se preocupe, profesora. Yo entiendo perfectamente que mi castigo es necesario y limpiare la lechucería como usted me lo pidió. Es más, me aseguraré de que quede reluciente de limpia –dijo Sirius con toda amabilidad.

La profesora McGonagall se extrañó mucho con ese comportamiento. Lo miró fijamente y Peeves dejó de sonreír, también estaba impresionado.

- Espero que no estés tramando nada, Black –dijo la profesora McGonagall y se dirigió a su despacho.

- No, nada de eso –sonrió Sirius sinceramente y lanzó una mirada maliciosa a Peeves.

El poltergeist había dejado de reír y Sirius se acercó a él. Iba a subir las escaleras para ir a la sala común, pero antes soltó un puntapié a Peeves y se fue riendo en todo el camino.

Remus estaba ya en los dormitorios de los chicos, aún pensando en Dian. Seguía sintiendo el beso en su mejilla, por muy insignificante que era, había sido mucho. Peter estaba dentro de su cama con los ojos adormilados, pero James no paraba de dar vueltas en la habitación. Hablaba solo y decía insultos hacia Sirius casi inaudibles.

- Creo que deberías dormir –dijo Peter dando un largo bostezo-. Mañana no podrás levantarte.

- Me las va a pagar… tenía que pedírselo antes que yo, claro... era la oportunidad perfecta... -decía James en un murmullo forzado sin hacer caso a Peter.

- Déjalo –dijo Remus metiéndose en su cama-, mañana lo superará... espero.

En la sala común había algunos estudiantes, hablando emocionadamente por el baile del día siguiente. Dian estaba charlando con Oswald Wood, el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, después del baile sería su primer partido con Slytherin.

- Somos más rápidos, más ágiles, más listos –decía Wood orgullosamente.

- Pero ellos son unas bestias salvajes –dijo Dian pensativa.

- Oh, eso no cuenta –dijo Wood nerviosamente-. No pasará que nos quieran derribar de las escobas.

- Y tratar de matarnos… pero fuera de eso no hay nada qué temer –dijo Dian divertida.

- No seas pesimista, Roosevelt –dijo Wood entristecido-. Quiero ganar una vez más la copa, dentro de poco tiempo me iré del colegio y quiero dejar algo bueno de mí. Así cuando mis hijos vengan a Hogwarts sepan lo grande que fui como el capitán de Gryffindor y sigan mi ejemplo.

- Vaya, sí que tienes planeado tu futuro, Oswald –dijo Dian con sarcasmo.

- ¡Claro que sí! –exclamó Wood-. Quiero entrar al Departamento de Juegos Mágicos, después me lanzaré como estrella del quidditch.

- ¿Y tus hijos? –preguntó Dian con ironía.

- Por supuesto será mientas el quidditch –dijo sonriendo-. Quiero que por lo menos uno de ellos sea capitán de Gryffindor.

Dian sonrió divertida, pero en ese instante entró Sirius. Se dirigió rápidamente a ella y tuvo que despedirse de Wood y sus mágicas fantasías.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Dian a Sirius que estaba ansioso.

- ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

Sirius contó el problema que había tenido una hora antes con James. Incluso tuvo que contar que James se moría por Lily, Dian no pareció asombrada con la confesión, ella lo sabía, todos esos molestos modales de James eran para atraer a Lily, una forma muy tonta de hacerlo, pero Sirius siguió contando el conflicto interno que lo atormentaba, el cupón de bombas fétidas y el castigo de McGonagall.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? –preguntó Dian extrañada.

- Es muy sencillo…


	8. Potter, el muchacho que tanto odiaba

**8  
Potter, el muchacho que tanto odiaba**

El sábado por la mañana Dian se levantó muy temprano, esperando que el plan saliera a la perfección. Sirius había sido muy claro en lo que debía hacer y no podía fallarle. Lily estaba cepillándose el cabello en el espejo dentro de la habitación de las chicas. Dian la observaba y formulaba en su mente la manera de decirle lo que ocurría.

- Lily, ¿tienes un segundo? –preguntó Dian detrás de ella con mucha cautela.

- Claro –dijo Lily que inmediatamente dejó de cepillarse la melena rojiza-. ¿Qué pasa?

- Sirius me ha pedido algo –dijo Dian concentrada en sus palabras-. Algo muy importante.

- ¿Ah sí? –preguntó Lily entusiasmada-, ¿de qué se trata?

- Pues verás, tiene que ver con el baile de hoy por la noche…

- Oh sí, iré con él –exclamó Lily sonriente.

- Sí, lo sé –dijo Dian apresuradamente.

- Creo que se me había olvidado decírtelo… -decía Lily.

- Sí, sí, sí Evans. Pero lo que yo te quiero decir es que…

- Sirius ya me invitó.

- Sí, sí… pero en realidad él…

- ¿No es fabuloso? –exclamó Lily entusiasmada.

- ¡Sí, es increíble!… ¿podrías dejarme hablar? –exclamó Dian bastante fastidiada.

- Lo siento –dijo Lily ligeramente avergonzada.

- Bien, lo que tengo que decirte es que Sirius no quiere ir al baile contigo –dijo Dian resuelta.

Lily abrió los ojos con una expresión de admiración y rechazo. Dian se tapó inmediatamente la boca, incrédula, no podía creer que lo hubiese dicho así y trató de remediar el error ya que Lily estaba atónita. Había dicho toda la verdad sin poner en función el plan.

- No, no, no Lily –dijo Dian-. Lo que yo quería decir es que… no de esa manera.

- ¿QUÉ? –gritó Lily desesperada-. ¿ÉL NO QUIERE IR CONMIGO?... ¡POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO ME LO DIJO!

- No, no, escucha…

- ¡DESCARADO!, ¡Y SE PONE A DECIRSELO A MEDIO MUNDO ASI COMO ASI! ¡LO SABÍA, SABÍA QUE ÉL ERA IGUAL QUE ESE POTTER!

- No, Lily mira…

- ¡PAR DE ENGREÍDOS! ¡PASEÁNDOSE POR AHÍ COMO SI TODO EL MUNDO LOS ADORARA!

- ¡No! Eso no es así…

- ¡QUÉ ESTÚPIDA FUI AL CREER QUE ERA DISTINTO!

Lily caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta y la cerró de un golpe. Dian se quedó parada sin poder hacer nada, sólo pensando en el gran error que había cometido y todas las disculpas que seguramente Sirius querría escuchar. Muy apenada estaba dispuesta a salir a corregir su desgracia cuando una chica de su misma habitación le pidió ayuda.

- Disculpa… –preguntó la chica. Era delgada, de tez blanca y ojos azules.

- ¿Sí? -dijo Dian rápidamente.

- ¿Conoces a Peter Pettigrew, cierto? –dijo la chica tímidamente-. Eres su amiga.

- Yo lo conozco –dijo Dian evitando mostrar una cara de disgusto al oír el nombre-. Su amiga no creo. ¿Te ha causado algún problema?

- ¿Hmm? –se extrañó la chica-. No, no, nada de eso.

- ¿Te ha dicho algo?

- No claro que no.

- ¿Entonces qué con él? –preguntó Dian, alterada, la chica se intimidó-. Disculpa, no he tenido un buen día…

- Ya veo –contestó la chica, asustada-. Creo que es mal momento para preguntarte sobre él.

- Torpe y extraño –respondió Dian con sarcasmo.

- Ehmm, bueno olvídalo –dijo la chica muy apenada.

- No, no. Discúlpame –dijo Dian más avergonzada-, como te he dicho, no estoy en un buen momento, no creo poder solucionar el lío que acabo de hacer –dijo con tono de preocupación-. ¿Por qué quieres saber sobre Peter?

- Creo que es un chico agradable.

Dian no pestañeó pero tampoco dijo nada, sólo frunció un poco las cejas.

- ¿Tú crees que Peter es agradable?

- Sí, muy simpático –dijo la chica.

- Creo que deberías conocerlo mejor –dijo Dian sin sonar sarcástica.

- ¿Tú crees? –dijo la chica dudando.

- Me llamo Dian –dijo extendiendo su mano.

- Yo Alice –dijo la chica respondiendo al saludo.

- Bueno Alice, es mejor que te cuente un poco sobre Peter –dijo Dian tranquilamente.

Remus iba a toda velocidad hacia la sala común con un paquete en las manos. En el pasillo se abría paso entre los estudiantes que lo miraban extrañados. Había salido muy temprano hacia el pueblo de Hogsmeade, con el permiso de cada fin de semana y apenas había podido encontrar un traje adecuado para la ocasión, el baile de primavera. Estaba entusiasmado y a la vez nervioso, era la primera vez que había invitado a una chica a tener una cita con él. Pero eso era un dilema que se discutía a sí mismo desde que Dian había aceptado su compañía en el baile, pues no estaba seguro de si eso significaba tener una cita con ella o sólo un favor amistoso. Sirius bajaba el vestíbulo, con la misma prisa que llevaba Remus, así que se encontraron en el camino chocando uno con el otro.

- ¡Epa, Remus! –exclamó Sirius-. ¿Adónde vas?

- Yo… a la sala común –dijo Remus tratando de esconder el paquete que traía en las manos.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sirius curiosamente-, ¿qué traes ahí?

- N-nada –lo evadió Remus-. Mira la hora… ya es demasiado tarde.

- ¿Tarde para qué?

- Para… mis asuntos. Nos vemos.

Remus emprendió carrera y Sirius se quedó pensativo al borde de la escalera. Aunque agradeció que Remus no preguntara hacia dónde se dirigía él. Pues no era capaz de decir que estaba escondiéndose de Lily, así que continuó su camino.

Ninguno de los otros estudiantes de los colegios hermanos se habían retirado, ni tampoco los chicos de la selección de quidditch, lo que para Dian representaba un gran problema. En esos momentos ella estaba platicando cómodamente en la sala común, que se encontraba vacía, sólo con algunos chicos de primero que no asistirían al baile. Alice parecía ser una chica muy agradable, Dian no podía creer que nunca había hablado con ella siendo que ya tenían cinco años dentro de Hogwarts. Alice había cambiado de habitación recientemente. Lo más increíble era que estaba muy interesada en Peter Pettigrew, lo cual tenía a Dian atónita.

- ¿Y con quién piensas ir al baile, Alice? –preguntó Dian.

- No tengo pareja –dijo Alice cabizbaja.

- Supongo que querrías ir con Peter.

- Sí –sonrió, ilusa.

- Bueno… –dijo Dian evitando decir algún comentario- pero parece que él ya tiene pareja.

- Es una lástima –se lamentó Alice-, pero tengo pensado asistir aún sin pareja.

- Buena idea –sonrió Dian compadecida.

- ¿Y tú con quién irás? –preguntó Alice.

- ¿Yo? –respondió Dian incómoda-, pues… con un amigo.

- ¿Un amigo? –preguntó Alice con sarcasmo.

- Sí, uno de mis amigos.

- Supongo que será el jugador de quidditch –sonrió Alice, emocionada-. Es muy guapo. ¿Es tu novio?

Dian sintió cómo una punzada en el hígado se lo destrozaba. Aún así intentó mantener el control y puso la mejor cara que pudo encontrar en ese momento.

- No, él y yo no somos novios.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, ya ni siquiera amigos –dijo Dian sin que la respuesta la entristeciera.

- Lo lamento.

- No te preocupes, era mejor así –dijo Dian sonriendo abiertamente.

De pronto apareció James con una cara de pocos amigos que no podía contener, se sentó al lado de Dian, iba tan enfadado que no notó la presencia de Alice. Las chicas lo miraron extrañadas, sobre todo Dian, ya que tenía idea de lo que había sucedido y ahora por su culpa las cosas no se podían remediar, lo había empeorado todo.

- Vamos Dian, dilo. Ahora mismo. No me molestaré –dijo James con el cabello revuelto y una mirada muy triste.

- ¿Decirte qué? –preguntó Dian creyendo que había perdido la razón.

- Que soy un fracasado. Un perdedor, el peor que hayas conocido –dijo James lentamente.

Dian golpeó a James en la cabeza, con lo que él respondió con un brinco. Alice sonrió divertida.

- ¡Auch! –gritó James-, ¿qué te sucede?

- No vuelvas a decir una tontería más si no quieres que te destroce la cabeza –dijo Dian tranquilamente.

- No era necesario que me golpearas –protestó James.

- ¿De qué manera ibas a entender? –dijo Dian mientras Alice reía.

- Lo soy, Dian. Soy un tonto perdedor.

- ¿Qué has perdido? –dijo Alice.

- A mi mejor amigo y una grandísima oportunidad –respondió James fastidiado.

- No, James Potter no ha perdido nada más que la cabezota –dijo Dian mirando fijamente a James.

- Veo que ya te enteraste –dijo James entristecido.

- Sí –dijo Dian-. Si quieres mi opinión fue una tontería.

- ¿Ahora me dices tonto? –respondió James.

- Evans siempre ha dicho que eres un bocazas ridículo, que te mofas de las personas sin razón, que eres tonto y engreído y cuando al fin lo aceptas ella no está para escucharte –James la miraba incrédulo-. Te voy a decir algo para que dejes tus necedades de lado –dijo Dian resuelta, cansada de ese interminable sufrimiento-. Lily no irá al baile.

- ¿Por qué? –exclamó James sorprendido y enojado-. ¿Qué le hizo el idiota de Sirius?

- Nada, es sólo que no irán.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por nada –dijo Dian resuelta.

- ¿Problemas?

- Muchos.

- Sirius no se cansa de cometer estupideces. Después de todo lo que pasó decide no ir al baile con ella. No tiene vergüenza.

- ¿Por qué no vas a descansar? –dijo Dian golpeándole esta vez suavemente la espalda-. Recuéstate y trata de ser feliz.

- No, no, no… -dijo James como si estuviese atraído por otro pensamiento-. Tengo una mejor idea.

Las chicas vieron cómo inmediatamente se levantó del sofá y se quedó estático pero ansioso.

- ¿Dónde está Lily? –preguntó de pronto, impaciente.

- Salió de...

- ¿Adónde fue?

- No lo sé. Pero seguramente estará con Hagrid.

- ¿Con él?

- Ya debes saberlo. Hagrid resultó ser un gran terapeuta.

James no esperó más y salió disparado hacia el campo del castillo. Iba con una única idea en la mente, esta vez no tenía que echarlo a perder. Era la última oportunidad.

Remus llegó a la sala común sin aliento, había corrido incansablemente desde el vestíbulo. Vio a Dian sentada en el sofá y escondió su paquete, lo colocó en su espalda y trató de correr hasta el dormitorio de los chicos sin hacer ruido.

- ¡Hola Remus! –saludó Peter de pronto.

- ¡Shhh! –lo calló Remus.

- ¿Por qué?

- No preguntes.

- Vale.

Remus echó un vistazo y vio que Dian seguía platicando con una chica.

- ¿Puedes distraerla? –dijo Remus en un susurro.

- Está bien.

Peter se acercó a Dian que miró de reojo a Alice que se había puesto muy roja. Dian sonrió divertida y no pasó por alto ese momento.

- ¡Peter! –exclamó como si se tratase de un buen amigo-. ¿Ya te había presentado a mi amiga Alice?

- Hmm, no – dijo Peter inocentemente.

- Alice, él es Peter.

- Hola Peter –dijo Alice sonrojada.

- Hola –dijo él con indiferencia y prisa.

Remus estaba pasando detrás de ellos, cuidadosamente. Peter trató de volver a hacer conversación, pero Dian no le daba oportunidad.

- Es Gryffindor. No tiene pareja para el baile –dijo Dian sonriendo sin percatarse de Remus.

- Yo… -comenzaba a decir Alice muy nerviosa.

- El baile…

- Alice quiere conocer más amigos –dijo Dian cada vez más insinuante por lo cual Peter se puso más nervioso y no soportó más.

- Yo, no sé… tengo que irme. No quiere decir que oculte algo, yo sólo… Remus –dijo Peter estúpidamente.

Dian lo miró extrañada, pero giró y vio a Remus caminando sigilosamente y mirando a Peter con ojos amenazadores. Rápidamente escondió el paquete.

- ¿Qué pasa, Lupin? –preguntó Dian extrañada.

- N-nada… ¿por qué?

- La voz de Peter no pasa desapercibida –dijo Dian, irónicamente.

- Ahhh, eso –exclamó Remus despreocupadamente-. No es nada, tonterías.

- Ella es mi amiga Alice –dijo Dian sin tomarle importancia al asunto.

- Hola –dijo Remus amablemente.

- Hola –sonrió Alice aún sonrojada por la presencia de Peter.

- Le decía a Alice que el baile será interesante, lástima que no pueda ir –dijo Dian insinuante.

- ¿Ah sí?, ¿por qué? –preguntó Remus ocultando el paquete.

- No tengo pareja –dijo Alice siguiendo el juego que Dian.

- Lástima que todos tengamos –dijo Peter ingenuamente. Dian lo miró inexpresivamente, mientras Alice hizo una mueca de pena.

- Peter… -iba a comenzar a decir Dian.

- Pero Remus no tiene, puedes ir con él –dijo Peter en un tono como si hubiese descubierto algo importante. Dian lo miró incomodada.

- Ya tengo pareja, Peter –dijo Remus rápidamente.

- ¿QUÉ? –exclamó Peter-. No me lo habías dicho. ¿Quién es?

- Ehmm… -Dian se aclaró la garganta y miró de reojo a Remus, quien interpretó el significado de eso.

- Después te enterarás.

Debajo del haya una pelirroja había estado llorando inconsolablemente. Minutos después había aparecido un muchacho, el que tanto odiaba.

- ¿Pero qué dices, Potter?

- Por favor.

- P-pero yo…

- Te lo iba a pedir antes que él, pero no tuve valor.

- Y-yo…

- Disculpa mi idiotez. Es algo que no puedo controlar, ¿sabes?


	9. El baile

**9  
El baile**

"Gran baile de Primavera"

Un cartel adornado estaba colgando de la puerta de entrada al Gran Comedor, brillaba cada vez que una pareja entraba al baile. Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban dispersos en el vestíbulo y en las escaleras, sólo quienes tenían pareja entraban al comedor. La profesora McGonagall llevaba un enorme moño verde en el cabello, una túnica de gala de igual color y sus gafas de siempre; vigilaba a los alumnos. Los profesores estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares, junto a Albus Dumbledore, iban vestidos elegantemente y conversaban animadamente entre ellos.

Algunos alumnos de las escuelas hermanas habían conseguido parejas de Hogwarts. Snape charlaba con Lucius Malfoy, en la mesa de los Slytherin, llevaban días haciendo lo mismo, pero casualmente éste último no le prestaba mucha atención.

Los chicos del Quidditch tenían sus reservas para el baile, todas las chicas del colegio estaban atentas a ellos. Donovan Juk estaba sentado en una mesa rodeado de los compañeros de su equipo, que eran bastante tontos y brutos. Donovan iba con un traje de gala que lo hacía verse más atractivo y no faltaban las admiradoras que lo saludaran, aunque él estaba esperando ver a una persona en especial. Después del pequeño incidente no habían vuelto a hablar.

En la sala común de Gryffindor estaban algunos chicos impacientes, esperando a sus parejas de baile. Los dormitorios de las chicas se encontraban inmersos en el ruido y las que salían de ellos lucían vestidos muy elegantes. Peter estaba esperando a los muchachos, pero ellos aún no podían irse sin sus parejas. James estaba al pie de la escalera esperando a Lily, tenía las manos sudorosas y había tratado de acomodarse el cabello, pero ninguno de sus esfuerzos había dado resultado, vestía un traje de gala que le asentaba bien y sus gafas estaban relucientes. Remus estaba muy bien arreglado, iba con un frac negro muy elegante, su cabello castaño estaba bien acomodado hacia atrás y más de una chica Gryffindor se quedaba viendo su sonrisa perfecta, como si fuese nuevo o nunca antes visto.

- Vamos Remus, dime con quién irás al baile –lo convencía James.

- No, es una sorpresa –dijo Remus tranquilamente.

- Olvídalo James, no te lo dirá –dijo Peter cansadamente-. Desde ayer está así de raro.

- ¿Qué hay de malo? –preguntó Remus inocentemente-. Me verán con ella en unos minutos.

- Es sólo curiosidad, ya sabes que James es algo entrometido –dijo Peter.

- ¿Yo?... no es verdad –repuso James ofendido.

De pronto James dejó de hablar, por las escaleras de la sala común Lily Evans bajaba con un largo vestido rojo que realzaba su cabello que iba recogido sobre la nuca, con unos pocos mechones colgando de su frente. Tanto James como Remus y Peter se quedaron con la boca abierta. Les costó salir de ese trance, James se acercó caballerosamente y la tomó de la mano, con lo que se despidieron de Remus y Peter.

- ¿Sabes? –dijo Peter-. No sé cómo demonios consiguió James que Lily fuera al baile con él. Es decir, ella lo odiaba y Sirius ni siquiera ha aparecido. ¿Por qué las cosas pasan tan rápido?

- Tienes razón, ¿dónde puede estar Sirius? –dijo Remus intrigado-. Me sorprendió mucho cuando James dijo que iría con Lily.

- ¿Crees que ya hayan hecho las paces? –preguntó Peter.

- No lo creo –dijo Remus-. De ser así, James ya nos hubiese dicho algo sobre Sirius.

- Que cosas tan raras –dijo Peter-. Oye Remus, ¿te importa si me adelanto al comedor?, tengo que buscar a mi pareja.

- Claro –dijo Remus aliviado de que Peter no viera con quién iría.

Por otros lugares del castillo, en la lechucería…

- ¿Te diviertes, Black? –decía Peeves maliciosamente.

- ¡Claro! Limpiar la suciedad de las lechuzas nunca había sido tan divertido. Sobre todo en la compañía de un buen amigo.

Sirius estaba completamente limpio. Había puesto a su varita a trabajar mientras él sólo se limitaba a dar giros con su muñeca. Los desperdicios de las lechuzas estaban siendo recogidos. Peeves el poltergeist acababa de llegar, esperaba encontrar a Sirius fregando el piso con sus propias manos, pero al contrario, vio con desagradable sorpresa que el chico estaba perfectamente aseado.

- ¡Estás haciendo trampa, Black! –exclamó Peeves furioso.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó Sirius poniendo una falsa cara de incredulidad-. No me había dado cuenta, querido Peeves.

- ¡Te acusaré con McGonagall! –gritó Peeves y se dio la vuelta enardecido.

- ¿Cuándo se lo dirás? –dijo Sirius con su varita extendida.

Peeves no alcanzó a salir de la lechucería, rebotó contra la puerta y desconcertado voló en vueltas sin saber adónde ir. Sirius sonreía y con su varita hizo que aparecieran unas cuerdas mágicas que ataran a Peeves. El poltergeist soltaba chillidos y bramaba enfurecido. Cuando estaba atado a la jaula de una lechuza, Sirius se acercó tranquilamente.

- ¿Ves Peeves, te gusta mi limpieza? –dijo Sirius sonriente-. De paso limpié una que otra suciedad de Hogwarts… como tú.

- ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS MOCOSO…!

- Shhh –lo calló Sirius-. ¿Escuchas eso?

Un ruido se produjo en la lechucería, como si hubiese una fuga de gas. Sirius cerró todas las ventanas con un hechizo e hizo que la puerta se abriera de nuevo, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella. Peeves vociferaba y trataba de desatarse.

- ¿Te gustaría salir por aquí? –dijo Sirius entrecerrando la puerta-. Es una lástima.

Sirius rió y Peeves se quedó desconcertado, hasta que el sonido de fuga se escuchó más fuerte, entonces su pequeño cerebro (si es que tenía) lo comprendió y miró aterrado hacia el techo, de donde colgaban bombas fétidas que Sirius controlaba con la varita.

- ¡Que disfrutes del espectáculo! –dijo Sirius sonriendo y cerró la puerta.

Los gritos de Peeves no se escucharon más. Sirius estaba llegando a la sala común. Ya no había nadie, se sentía molesto con James, pero si Dian había hecho las cosas bien entonces no había nada de qué preocuparse. Sirius estaba dispuesto a arreglar los problemas, pero hasta pasado el baile.

Entró a la habitación de los chicos, se vistió con su traje de gala. Se peinó decentemente y miró al espejo. Cuántos años habían pasado, así arreglado se veía muy distinto al chico desorientado que había entrado en primer año. Recordó las peleas viejas con James, habían sido por equipos de Quidditch o simplemente por tonterías escolares, la última había sido demasiado fuerte y por una chica. Las cosas se tornaban diferentes.

En el Gran Comedor estaban todos con sus respectivas parejas, algunos bailando, otros comiendo, algunos sólo conversando y quienes no llevaban acompañante estaban sentados a la mesa pensando a quién invitar, sonaba la música por todo el castillo. James y Lily estaban hablando animadamente en una mesa, estaban solos y era curioso observarlos de esa manera. A Lily ya no parecía fastidiarle tanto James, llegó a pensar que quizá él era algo desagradable y terco sólo cuando Sirius estaba cerca y ya en sí le había agarrado recelo, desde que se enteró que no quería ir con ella al baile.

- ¿Crees que vengan? –preguntó Lily a James.

- Remus estaba listo esperando a su pareja.

- ¿Y quién es?

- No quiso decirlo.

- Dian ni siquiera me mencionó el baile, con la discusión de Donovan no creo que aparezca por aquí.

- Sería gracioso ver cómo lo golpea –dijo James divertido.

- …Remus –musitó Lily.

- No, a Donovan –dijo James sin prestar atención.

- No, digo que ahí están Dian y Remus –dijo Lily sorprendida.

En la puerta del comedor estaban Dian y Remus, ella lo tomaba del brazo, los dos estaban nerviosos. Dian llevaba un vestido largo, negro con ligeros toques púrpura, lucía bella y muy guapa. Su cabello rizado estaba recogido hacia atrás, y llevaba un maquillaje muy ligero. Todos los chicos que estaban cercanos a ella se quedaron con los ojos desorbitados y una gran cara de admiración, muchos de ellos evitaron que se les cayera la mandíbula. Remus se veía también muy apuesto y diferente, muy distinto al mismo Lupin tímido de casi siempre.

- ¡Vaya! –exclamó James sorprendido.

- Se ven muy lindos –dijo Lily sonriendo.

- Al fin se atrevió a pedírselo.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó Lily intrigada.

- Remus quería invitar a Dian desde hace mucho tiempo al baile.

James estaba sorprendido y contento. Pero aún así pensaba en Sirius, no había tocado el tema con Lily, temía que ella se molestara. Remus los vio de lejos y le dijo a Dian que fueran hacia ellos. Ella aceptó aunque se sonrojó.

- Hola –saludó Remus sonriendo.

- ¡Remus! –exclamó James-. ¿Con que esa era la sorpresa, eh? –Dian estaba algo ruborizada y Lily lo notó.

- Se tardaron demasiado –dijo Lily sonriendo divertida por la expresión de Dian.

- ¿Ah, sí? –dijo Dian cabizbaja.

- ¿Han visto a Peter? –preguntó James.

- Sí, estaba con una chica Hufflepuff –dijo Remus.

- Qué lástima, porque Alice debe andar por ahí sin pareja –dijo Dian.

- ¿Alice? –preguntó Lily-. Es la chica nueva.

- Sí, ella –dijo Dian-. Está enamorada de Peter –sonrió sarcástica.

- ¿De verdad? –exclamó Lily incrédula.

Estuvieron conversando por un largo tiempo, hasta que en la pista el grupo de músicos que estaba tocando, comenzó a entonar una canción demasiado rápida. Los chicos sacaron a Lily y Dian a bailar, de hecho todo mundo lo hacía, incluso los mismos profesores se levantaron de sus asientos. Lily había estado todo el día molesta por el problema con Sirius, no hablaba con James al respecto, temiendo que la charla se tornara una discusión, así que en esos momentos dejó de pensar en los líos. Estaba contenta y se divertía mucho con los comentarios ocurrentes de James. Él había hecho que Lily se sintiera mejor, y ella le estaba muy agradecida. Con Remus y Dian ocurría algo similar, sólo que ella era quien tomaba la iniciativa, él desaprobaba las ideas excéntricas que muchas veces tenía, pero esta noche le parecían divertidas. La pista de baile estaba repleta de estudiantes con y sin pareja. Todo mundo bailaba desenfrenadamente, hasta que el grupo musical comenzó a tocar otra canción, un tono más lento y suave.

- Ehm… ¿quieres seguir bailando? –preguntó James sonrojado mirando a Lily.

- Si tú quieres…

- M-me parece bien –dijo James tomándola por la cintura.

Remus y Dian intercambiaron miradas penosas, pero al final se encontraban bailando exactamente como las otras parejas. Lo que Dian no sabía era que unos ojos la miraban muy atentamente desde el instante en que apareció en la puerta del comedor acompañada de Remus. Un chico furioso la seguía con la mirada a cada paso que daba. Cuando la pieza de música terminó, nuevamente el grupo tocó una melodía acelerada, pero James y Lily decidieron descansar un momento. Remus y Dian fueron por bebidas.

De pronto un chico de cabello ondulado y corto se acercó hacia donde estaban ellos, iba enfurecido y con paso firme, Remus lo reconoció de inmediato, era un chico Hufflepuff llamado Frank que era prefecto de su casa, era lindo y muy noble. Frank siguió de largo, pasó por todos los estudiantes que le abrían el paso y lo miraban desaprobatoriamente, pero a Frank no le importaba y llegó hasta su objetivo. El cual era Peter Pettigrew.

- ¡TÚ! –gritó Frank abriendo sus grandes ojos azules.

Peter estaba desconcertado, se encontraba al lado de su pareja, una chica Hufflepuff que no era muy linda pero al parecer tenía algo que ver con Frank.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó Peter. Todos miraban.

- ¡Frank, tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver! –gritó la chica Hufflepuff.

- ¿Prefieres venir con este… este… este… animal… rata… rastrera, que conmigo?

James se quedó frío, por un momento pensó que Peter había sido descubierto. Remus sospechó lo mismo y miró rápidamente a James. Peter estaba pálido mientras que Frank estaba rojo de cólera.

- ¡FRANK, ESTÁS HACIENDO UN ESCÁNDALO! –exclamó la chica al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¡ME LAS PAGARÁ!

Frank se lanzó sobre Peter que se encontraba temeroso, el escándalo comenzó. Los profesores se dieron cuenta y de inmediato se acercaron al bullicio, la profesora McGonagall en primer lugar impidió que los estudiantes cerraran el paso. Como pudo Flitwick entró por un hueco y llegó hasta donde Frank estaba golpeando a Peter, éste último no hacía nada por defenderse era demasiado inseguro como para devolverle el golpe. De pronto una cabellera negra acudió a su rescate, Sirius apareció de la nada y tomó a Peter por los hombros, mientras que Remus sostenía a Frank de igual manera, aunque él hacía intentos por lanzarse de nuevo sobre Peter. Así que no tuvo más opción y rápidamente sacó su varita, Remus no tuvo oportunidad de detenerlo, pero un rayo detuvo el ataque de Frank y su varita salió volando con un expelliarmus hecho por Dian. La profesora McGonagall había llegado acomodándose las gafas desesperadamente, su gran moño se había desarreglado un poco y exclamó eufórica a todos los presentes.

- ¡INAUDITO! ¡COMPLETAMENTE INAUDITO! –chillaba la profesora.

- Calma, calma…

Albus Dumbledore había aparecido en la escena y todos los estudiantes guardaban absoluto silencio. Remus sostenía firmemente a Frank aunque él ya no hacía intento por escaparse. Dian sujetaba la varita de Frank y Sirius seguía frente a Peter sirviéndole de escudo.

- ¡Profesor, esta es una grave falta a nuestro colegio! ¡Qué indisciplina, qué escándalo!

- Profesora McGonagall, estoy seguro de que hay una razón que justifique este problema.

- ¡Pues que comiencen a hablar! –exclamó la profesora hacia Frank.

- Escuchamos –dijo amablemente Albus.

Pero Frank no hablaba, mucho menos Peter que estaba lívido. James no estaba muy cercano a ellos pues Lily había impedido que él se lanzara sobre Frank al momento en que comenzaron los golpes.

- Y-yo lo lamento mucho, pero no pude evitarlo –se disculpó Frank sonrojado y cabizbajo-. Pero es que…

- Ha cometido una grave falta para esta institución que…

- No, profesora –interrumpió Albus-. Este fue un gran espectáculo para el baile.

- Lo mismo digo, profesor. Debemos pensar en el castigo que… ¿qué?

- No, no, no me entiende, profesora. Digo que sin pelea, esto no sería baile. ¡Así que a divertirse y olvidar lo sucedido!

Las luces se apagaron y el grupo de músicos comenzó a tocar de nuevo, los estudiantes estaban sorprendidos y admirados por la reacción de Dumbledore, pero no eran las únicos, también los profesores. McGonagall miró de reojo a Frank y arqueó las cejas en signo de desaprobación, pero todos los estudiantes comenzaron a bailar escandalosamente e hicieron que los chicos se perdieran de vista.

- ¡Vaya Black, aparición estelar de la noche! –exclamó Dian golpeándolo suavemente en la espalda.

- Quería impresionarte Roosevelt, ¿te gustó? –dijo Sirius con una expresión de cortesía.

- Eres mi héroe –dijo Dian con ironía y lo besó fuertemente en la mejilla.

Los chicos reían, James y Lily se habían acercado y Sirius los miró un poco incómodo. Frank también estaba avergonzado y salió hacia el vestíbulo. Peter seguía temblando pero la chica Hufflepuff lo animaba cariñosamente, lo cual a Dian le parecía repugnante. Estuvieron de acuerdo en que era momento de dejar a Sirius y a James solos.

- ¿Qué hay? –dijo Sirius cabizbajo.

- Nada, ¿y qué tal tú? –preguntó James forzadamente.

- Nada

- Qué bien.

Hubo silencio…

- James –dijo Sirius alzando la voz-, dejémonos de tonterías. Lamento haberme enfadado contigo.

- Sirius, yo soy el que debe disculparse. Te ofendí por algo que nunca hiciste. Sé que jamás me defraudarías. Confío mi vida en ti.

- ¡Vaya, ese sí que es un halago! –exclamó Sirius, bromeando aliviadamente.

- ¿Amigos?

- ¿Tú qué crees?

Se estrecharon la mano y sonrieron.

- Y ya sabes Potter, si necesitas confiar tus oscuros secretos aquí me tienes.

James sonrió, estaba seguro que esa había sido la primera y última pelea que ambos tendrían en toda la vida.


	10. Los rumores

**10  
Los rumores**

Sirius se disculpó con Lily, y dijo que había sido castigado por McGonagall, aunque antes Dian le confesó que el plan había fallado, así que no le quedó nada más que decir las cosas tal y como sucedieron. El baile marchaba normalmente, después de la pelea de Peter y Frank Longbotton, los profesores estaban disfrutando de la celebración. James estaba bailando con Lily en la pista, el grupo seguía tocando canciones desenfrenadas y ruidosas. Incluso Hagrid había llegado y llevaba más de dos copitas de ron, que sólo era servido para los profesores y los representantes del comité de quidditch. Sirius y Alice habían sido presentados y él por cortesía la invitó a bailar. Peter seguía con la chica Hufflepuff, causante de los problemas, mientras que Remus y Dian se encontraban sentados conversando tranquilamente.

- ¿Estás divirtiéndote? –preguntó Remus, sonriendo.

- Sí, claro –respondió Dian-. Hubiera sido increíble que Frank le rompiera la cara a Peter –sonrió Dian, maliciosamente-. Eso me recuerda a que tengo la varita de Frank.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a devolvérsela? –preguntó Remus.

- Yo puedo ir –dijo Dian levantándose de su asiento.

- No, iré yo.

Remus se levantó, Dian le entregó la varita y él se fue hacia el vestíbulo, donde había corrido Frank. Seguramente lo encontraría en los jardines. Dian observaba a quienes estaban en la pista, vio a Alice bailando con Sirius y a todas las chicas que había alrededor de él e imaginó que en ese momento estarían furiosas.

- Hola, linda.

Dian giró y se dio cuenta de quién se trataba. Trató de ignorarlo, pero él se había acercado hasta su mesa y no conforme se había sentado a su lado. Su cabellera estaba algo despeinada y sus ojos celestes miraban fijamente a Dian, que no le prestaba atención.

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Dian, de mala gana.

- Verte –sonrió Donovan Juk, parecía que su nariz había vuelto a la normalidad.

- No creo que yo quiera verte –dijo Dian con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo el chico, con un tono ingenuo.

- No quiero saber nada de ti.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Eres un oportunista –dijo Dian severamente.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó Donovan-. ¿Yo oportunista? No entiendo lo que dices

- ¿Ese hechizo que te lancé te afectó el cerebro? –preguntó ella impaciente-. Sabes de lo que hablo.

- Pero qué dices –exclamó Donovan acercándose más a Dian-. Serías incapaz de lanzarme ese conjuro.

- No quiero verte más–dijo Dian furiosa-. Fui yo quien te lo lanzó y entérate de una vez que no me interesas más.

- Dian, ¿qué te sucede? –dijo Donovan con una mirada lastimosa-. Tú y yo somos amigos. Sé que ha habido diferencias, pero para mí tu amistad es importante.

- Y el quidditch… –dijo ella, sonriendo entristecida-. ¿Por qué no te ahorras todo esto y dices que quieres de mi ayuda… o la de mi padre?

- ¿Qué? –exclamó Donovan indignado.

- Sé perfectamente que necesitas estar conmigo para llegar a ser alguien en el quidditch. Se te hizo muy fácil pensar que yo podría hacer que mi padre te registrara en una selección.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Dian, tú y yo hemos sido muy buenos amigos –dijo Donovan intentando sonar gentil-. ¿Acaso has olvidado lo que sucedió entre nosotros?, ¿el beso que…?

- Jamás olvidé eso –dijo ella, mirándolo enfurecida-. Pero tú sí. Lo recuerdas muy tarde, ¿no te parece? Ahora no creo que signifique nada y antes tampoco.

- ¿Ha sido tu amigo ése quien te ha metido todas estas ideas? –preguntó él, rabioso-. ¿Lo prefieres a él?

- Déjame en paz –dijo Dian con la mirada fría-. Y sí, lo prefiero a él.

Dian se dio media vuelta y salió rumbo a los jardines. Donovan se quedó estúpidamente paralizado ahí con la rabia entre los dientes y empalidecido, más de lo normal. Lo había arruinado todo, salió corriendo tras ella pero no la vio más. Dumbledore había observado a Donovan salir, Ludo Bagman estaba jovial a su lado contemplando la pista de baile.

- ¿Qué tal Donovan Juk, Bagman? –preguntó amablemente, Dumbledore.

- ¡Ah! –exclamó Ludo-. Un muchacho de problemas. Tiene dificultad a la hora de vuelo, está entre los posibles elegidos por la selección, un verdadero milagro.

- ¿Quién lo recomendó? –preguntó Dumbledore, admirado.

- Ah, ese fue Victorio Roosevelt –dijo Bagman-. Un gran hombre, ya sabes el presidente de la Confederación de Quidditch. Siempre nos recomienda a muchachos que son excepcionales, pero esta vez me sorprendió con este chico. No es malo del todo, sólo que no está hecho para el quidditch.

- Cuando estaba en Hogwarts era muy buen jugador.

- Sí Dumbledore, pero a veces los muchachos cambian completamente –dijo Ludo-. Donovan fue el único que puso peros cuando nos invitaste al baile. No quería venir, por alguna razón.

- ¡Vaya! –exclamó Dumbledore.- Tendrá sus razones…

Remus había llegado a la pista de baile y no veía a Dian por ningún lado. Se acercó a Sirius que estaba charlando con Alice.

- Iré al baño de chicas, si quieres puedo buscarla –dijo Alice a Remus.

- Sí, te lo agradezco –dijo Remus sonriendo.

- Estaremos fuera tomando aire –dijo Sirius y Remus lo acompañó.

En el camino Sirius contó a Remus lo que había pasado con Peeves en la lechucería, Remus reía a carcajadas. Se imaginaba la cara del poltergeist.

- A estas alturas ya debe estar desmayado con el olor –decía Sirius divertido.

- ¿Y tú qué tal estás con Alice?

- Ah –exclamó Sirius despreocupado-, es agradable la chica.

- ¿No te gusta? –sonrió Remus.

- Nada de eso, Lupin –dijo Sirius con indiferencia-. Creo que es una chica linda, pero sólo ha estado toda la noche hablando de Peter.

- ¿De verdad? –exclamó Remus.

- Sí, pero creo que se ha estado haciendo falsas ilusiones.

- ¡Remus, te he estado buscando por todas partes! –exclamó Dian detrás de ellos.

- Yo también te buscaba –dijo él.

- Vaya Dian, suenas como la madre de Remus –dijo Sirius divertido-. Tranquilízate.

- Con que tú estás incitándolo por el camino del mal, Black –dijo Dian, desaprobatoria.

- ¿Yo? –dijo Sirius, divertido-. ¿Sabes? No actúas como su madre, sino como su esposa –rió Sirius.

Dian se sonrojó y lo miró fulminante. Remus también se ruborizó y Sirius al verles las caras se partía de risa.

- ¿Qué les pasa? –exclamó Sirius-. Vienen al baile juntos y…

- ¿Cuál es el chiste, Black? –dijo una voz fría detrás de ellos.

Severus Snape había aparecido con Lucius Malfoy. Narcisa, la chica pálida de Slytherin, de séptimo grado iba del brazo de Malfoy.

- ¿Qué quieres aquí, Quejicus? –preguntó Sirius, retando a Snape.

- Sé todo lo que están haciendo, conozco todos sus pasos –dijo Snape mirando a Remus y a Sirius, luego echó una mirada a Dian, y Malfoy soltó una risita burlona.

- Ya te recuerdo –dijo Malfoy acercándose a Dian, arrastraba las palabras igual que su capa y tenía una mirada pretenciosa-. Eres una Roosevelt, claro cómo pude olvidarlo.

- Lárguense de aquí –dijo Remus muy molesto.

- Ah, este debe ser tu noviecito –dijo Lucius con una mirada maliciosa-. Una chica tan guapa como tú y de gran descendencia, con… él.

Sirius y Remus estaban furiosos, Narcisa había hecho un gesto desaprobatorio a Dian. Snape intentó buscar a Lily con la mirada.

- Lárguense de aquí –dijo Dian con las cejas plegadas.

- Seguirás siendo un perdedor, Quejicus –exclamó Sirius.

Snape se dio la vuelta, furioso. Malfoy y Narcisa lo siguieron no sin antes ella mirara a Sirius, con especial curiosidad. Sirius también la había visto y reconocido.

- ¿Así que una chica guapa? –exclamó Remus con ironía, aunque muy molesto.

- Remus, no tienes por qué hacer caso a esos comentarios –dijo Dian muy avergonzada y fastidiada.

- Sí claro –respondió Remus-. ¿Ese tipo te conoce?

- Yo jamás lo había visto, ni siquiera aquí –dijo Dian sinceramente.

- Esto lo ha causado ese narigón -dijo Sirius muy molesto-. Además Narcisa sigue siendo presumida y creída.

- ¿Narcisa? –dijo Dian-. La conocí en la estación del expreso, estaba rodeada de chicas y no dejaba de adular sobre una fortuna de su familia, algo así.

- Ella es mi prima –murmuró Sirius, rabioso.

- ¿Qué? –preguntaron Dian y Lupin, incrédulos.

- No me hagan explicárselos –dijo Sirius, molesto.

Remus permaneció callado, Dian de igual manera se cruzó de brazos e intentó apartar la mirada, procurando no cruzara con la de nadie más. Sirius sólo los veía a ambos, esperando a que hubiese un comentario.

- Creo que no es momento para comenzar a pelear…y… -decía Sirius, pero Remus lo miró fulminantemente.

De pronto apareció Alice en el lugar, iba sonriente y saludó alegremente a Dian que sólo le dirigió una mirada intranquila. Alice se extrañó y vio a Sirius en medio de los dos.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos por bebidas? –propuso Sirius a Alice, alejándose de Dian y Remus.

- Buena idea –contestó la chica, temerosa.

Sirius siguió a Alice y entraron al castillo. Remus y Dian permanecían en silencio. Ella jamás en su vida había visto a Malfoy. ¿Acaso Remus estaba celoso?... Por otra parte, Remus pensaba miles de cosas sobre Dian. ¿Estaría contenta de haber ido con él al baile?, ¿habría visto a Donovan Juk, sentado en la mesa de los jugadores de quidditch?

- Eso es exactamente lo que ellos querían, -dijo Dian, mirando a Remus- agradezco que me hayas querido defender, pero no era necesario.

- La próxima vez que te hablen así no lo pensaré más y les partiré la cara –dijo Remus decididamente.

- Anda, hay que entrar. No falta mucho para que el baile termine –dijo Dian y se acompañó del brazo de Remus.

En el Gran Comedor, todos los alumnos estaban bailando la última pieza que el grupo musical tocaba. En el momento en que terminó Albus Dumbledore se levantó de su lugar y dirigió un brevísimo discurso como siempre sabía hacer…

- ¡A dormir! –exclamó.

Todos los alumnos emitieron sonidos de inconformidad…

- ¡Muchachos, muchachos! –decía Albus mientras se hacía el silencio nuevamente-. Es hora de que vayamos a dormir. Mañana dos equipos de quidditch se enfrentarán y deben estar descansados. Gryffindor contra Slytherin a las diez de la mañana, no lo olviden –sonrió Albus abiertamente cuando murmullos entusiastas comenzaron-. Gracias a nuestros invitados de quidditch y de los colegios hermanos. Esperemos que haya más oportunidades como esta para que visiten nuestro colegio -los directores de ambos colegios sonrieron entusiasmados, Ludo Bagman también estaba contento, sus chicos de quidditch habían tenido una velada fabulosa, a excepción de uno-. Mañana al salir el sol, nuestros invitados partirán –continuó Albus-. Así que despidámoslos con un fuerte aplauso.

El Gran Comedor se llenó de vítores y Dian tomó a Remus por la mano.

- Vámonos, el baile ya terminó –susurró Dian.

- Sí, claro. Vamos –dijo Remus y salió con ella tomada de su mano.

Lo que Remus no sabía es que Donovan Juk se aproximaba a Dian, quizá para despedirse y volver a rogar, pero ella le dirigió una mirada desafiante cuando salió con Remus a su lado.

- Gracias por aceptar ir al baile conmigo –decía James a Lily.

- No tienes que agradecer nada, Potter. Me da gusto que pudimos aclarar todos los problemas –decía Lily.

Estaban en los jardines de Hogwarts mientras que dentro del castillo todo mundo se despedía de los invitados.

- ¿Q-que te pareció… el baile? –preguntó James, intentando seguir siendo amable.

- Me gustó venir contigo –dijo ella, sonriendo.

- A mí también –respondió él, temeroso.

Lily quería preguntárselo, quería pedirle una sola cosa. Potter no era tan desagradable, sólo tenía que tomar confianza.

- ¿Quisieras volver a salir conmigo? –preguntó James, alborotándose el cabello nerviosamente-. Cuando haya otra oportunidad.

- Bueno, creo que lo pensaré –respondió Lily. Eso era algo que James no se esperaba, a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, supuso que ella aceptaría-. Sólo quisiera pedirte un favor.

- El que quieras –sonrió él y parecía que se arrodillaría ante ella.

- Deja en paz a Severus.

A James se le congeló la sangre, no podía comprender. ¿Dejar en paz a Quejicus? ¡No! Eso era descabellado, imposible, algo fuera de lo común. Algo tan poco probable como el que un gigante se apareciera por Hogwarts, o que los elfos domésticos fuesen libres. James miró los ojos intensamente verdes de Lily y resopló.

- Está bien –admitió, con todo lo que le había costado.

- ¿De verdad?

- Todo sea por ti –respondió él, distraídamente-. Eh… es decir, por salir una segunda vez.

Lily dio un beso a James en la mejilla, tomándolo por sorpresa, él estaba completamente sonrojado, no pudo evitar sentirse la persona más dichosa de todo el universo.

- Tienes alumnos maravillosos, Dumbledore –decía Ludo Bagman.

- No me puedo quejar. Son muchachos estupendos –respondió Albus, orgulloso.

- Parece que conoces a cada uno –sonrió Bagman divertido.

- Como la palma de mi mano –contestó Albus, confiadamente.

- Pues debes estar orgulloso de decir que tendrán un excelente futuro –continuaba Bagman.

- En estos tiempos difíciles mantengo mi fe en ellos –dijo Albus, amablemente.

- Oh, tienes razón –exclamó Bagman en tono de preocupación-. Los rumores que corren... francamente me ponen los pelos de punta.

- Esperemos que sólo sean rumores –dijo Albus, tranquilamente.

- Ojalá Albus, que el cielo te escuche…

- Tengamos confianza –decía Dumbledore con el mismo semblante de tranquilidad.

- De cualquier forma, estoy seguro de que tendrás magos y brujas muy buenos en tu colegio, esperando el momento.


	11. El quidditch

**11  
El quidditch**

A la mañana siguiente, Hogwarts estaba inspirado en un ambiente de ansiedad debido al partido que se llevaría a cabo en pocos minutos. El colegio ya había sido desocupado por los huéspedes y el aire volvía a la normalidad. Los chicos de Durmstrang habían sido presuntuosos, los de Beauxbatons muy indiferentes y los seleccionados de quidditch insufribles. Por fortuna aquello ya había pasado.

- Perfecta, la noche estuvo maravillosa –decía James a Sirius en el gran comedor-. No puedo creer que haya ido con Evans –con ojos relucientes.

- Qué bueno, Potter –sonrió Sirius-. Me imagino que con esto hoy jugarás increíblemente.

- ¡Claro que sí! –exclamó James-. Esos inútiles Slytherin no nos verán ni el polvo.

- ¡Así se habla, viejo! –gritó Peter entusiasmado, con un ojo morado.

- Hablando de inútiles Slytherin… -comenzó James, murmurando, algo serio-. Creo que…

- Creo que ese ojo te saltará de pronto –dijo Sirius a Peter, sin escuchar el comentario de James.

- Ese Longbotton tiene demasiada fuerza –respondió Peter de mala gana.

- ¿Quién lo diría? –exclamó Sirius-. El pequeño Peter golpeado por salir con chicas, suena extraño.

- Bueno, no estoy exactamente golpeado –respondió Peter frotándose el ojo-. Pero si tú no hubieses llegado, no sé qué podría haber pasado con mi existencia.

- No se perdería de nada –contestó Sirius con ironía.

- Claro… la sentí muy cerca, sobre todo cuando sacó la varita –exclamó Peter.

- Sí, pero si no fuera por Dian a estas horas estarías acabado –dijo Sirius imitando los movimientos de Dian con la varita-. ¡Esa chica es rápida!

- Por cierto, ¿han visto a Dian? –preguntó James en tono de preocupación-. Si ella falta… ¿qué haré?

- Vamos James, Dian no se perdería por nada este partido –respondió Sirius mientras comía una tostada.

- Sí, en eso tienes razón, ¿dónde diablos estará? –decía James mientras se levantaba de su asiento-. Necesito ajustar unas cuantas jugadas. Es decir, no es que crea que el otro cazador no es bueno. Pero Dian es mucho mejor.

- Y en eso tienes mucha razón –respondió Remus, llegaba a la mesa Gryffindor, sonriendo.

- ¡Ah! –exclamó Sirius-. Alguien se levantó con el efecto primavera...

- Algo parecido –respondió Remus cabizbajo y sonrojado.

- ¡De verdad! –exclamó Peter, entusiasmado-. ¿Y de quién?

Todos guardaron silencio viendo a Peter de forma sarcástica.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Peter, inocentemente.

- Nada –dijo Sirius dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Cuidado que estoy herido!

- Sí, claro…

- James, ¿no tendrías que estar en el campo? –dijo Remus mirando su reloj-. Falta media hora para el juego.

- Sí, tienes razón –respondió James y apresuró su taza de jugo-. ¿Has visto a Dian?

- No –respondió Remus, confundido.

- En el campo, Potter –dijo la voz femenina de Lily, que llegaba sonriente a la mesa.

- ¡Otra víctima de la estación! –dijo Sirius sonriendo irónicamente-. Qué linda la primavera, ¿no es así, Evans?

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó confundida.

- Ehm… nos vemos después chicos –dijo James levantándose de la silla rápidamente.

- ¡Suerte! –sonrió Lily y James pudo ver sus lindos ojos verdes bajo el brillo del día.

- Gracias –se alegró James mientras salía corriendo hacia el campo.

Lily se sentó al lado de Remus, mientras los chicos la miraban de reojo sonriendo, incluso Peter.

- ¿Qué les sucede? –preguntó Lily mirándolos de forma extraña.

- Nada –respondió Sirius.

A la mesa llegó una chica corriendo, se acercó a ellos y Sirius la reconoció como su pareja de baile, porque en el instante en que vio a Peter sentado junto a ellos se sonrojó tanto que parecía haber estado durante un día completo al sol.

- H-hola chicos –saludó Alice.

- Hola –respondieron al unísono.

- Ehm… ¿no irán al partido? –preguntó extrañada.

- Claro que sí -respondió Lily-. Será mejor que nos vayamos. Todos se levantaron del asiento.

- No puedo esperar más –decía Alice con entusiasmo-. Sé que Dian nos sorprenderá con una de sus jugadas increíbles. Me han dicho que es muy buena.

- Bueno, eso sólo te lo puede responder Remus, ¿no es así? –contestó Sirius mirando a Remus con cierta maldad.

- Sí, Remus sería perfecto para decírtelo –continuó Lily guiñándole un ojo a Remus.

- N-no sé por qué dicen eso –dijo Remus con las mejillas bastante rojizas.

Salieron del castillo y todos los estudiantes iban directo al campo de quidditch, llevaban banderas de Gryffindor y Slytherin, aunque la mayoría pensaba que la Casa Verde se llevaría el triunfo, pues era el mejor equipo que había existido en los últimos años y sus jugadores eran unos oponentes demasiado fuertes. Gryffindor tenía pocas esperanzas, todo mundo sabía que sus reservas eran nuevas y que quizá les faltaría experiencia.

- ¡James! –gritó Oswald Wood-. ¡Has llegado tarde!

- Lo siento, es que desayunaba y… -comenzó a disculparse James.

- Ya, déjalo así –respondió Oswald, estaba muy nervioso y su cara tenía un tono pálido-. Nada debe salir mal.

- Sí, está bien –respondió James extrañado.

- Bien Potter, ve a tu lugar –le señaló Wood.

James se sentó en una banca del vestidor al lado de Dian, que ataba sus botas perfectamente, tenía su escoba al lado. Había recogido su pelo para que no le estorbara en la cara, unos pequeños mechones rizados salían de las orejas, parecía muy confiada y notó el nerviosismo de James.

- Tranquilo, Potter –le dijo Dian animadamente-. Todo saldrá bien.

- ¿Has visto a los jugadores de Slytherin? –dijo James con preocupación-. ¡Son enormes!

- Nada que no se pueda vencer –dijo Dian dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

- ¿Cómo es que tú no estás nerviosa? Todos los jugadores de Slytherin son hombres –preguntó James con admiración-. ¿No tienes miedo de ser lastimada?

- ¡Vaya! –respondió Dian impaciente-. Creo que me das muchos ánimos para jugar…

- Bueno, no lo tomes de esa manera.

- Son altos, enormes, gordos y feos a comparación de un chico flacucho que tengo a mi lado y a diferencia de la bella señorita que soy yo –dijo recalcando las palabras-. Pero no hay nada de qué temer. Somos hábiles, inteligentes, sus brutos cerebros no serán capaces de leer nuestras jugadas.

- Gracias por lo de flacucho –dijo James sonriendo más seguro de sí mismo.

- De nada –dijo Dian guiñándole un ojo.

Oswald Wood no paraba de dar vueltas en el vestidor, hasta que la profesora Hooch apareció y les indicó que era hora de comenzar el juego y el desfile de los equipos estaba por iniciar.

- Bien muchachos, tranquilos, no pasará nada –decía Oswald mientras se mordía las uñas.

- Sí, claro… es una fortuna que hayas llegado tarde, te perdiste su gran discurso –dijo Dian irónicamente.

- Vaya… creo que tengo manos sudorosas –decía James mientras se colocaba los guantes de goma.

Se abrieron las puertas para salir al campo, todo Hogwarts estaba ovacionando y muchos blandían banderas con serpientes, sólo los Gryffindor apoyaban a su casa. La profesora McGonagall estaba muy nerviosa y Albus Dumbledore sonreía mirando a todos los espectadores.

La profesora Hooch dio la indicación a Wood para que su equipo se acercara al centro del campo. Todos gritaban y James pudo divisar a lo lejos la larga cabellera roja de Lily y sintió regocijo en su corazón. Sirius, Remus y Peter permanecían quietos pero con una gran sonrisa, Alice llevaba una gigantesca bandera de Gryffindor, pesaba tanto que Hagrid tuvo que ayudarla para colgarla en el palco, pues él también estaba con los leones.

- Listo muchachos, que sea un juego limpio –dijo la profesora Hooch, mirando muy especialmente a Slytherin-. Capitanes dense la mano -Wood obedeció mientras el capitán Slytherin se aseguraba de tener su mano suficientemente apretada.

- Suerte, James –le dijo Dian y le revolvió el pelo más de lo acostumbrado.

- ¿Todo bien, Kaleb? –preguntó James al otro cazador Gryffindor.

- Perfecto, James.

La profesora Hooch dio el pitazo de salida y los jugadores ascendieron en las escobas, Dian sobresalió de todos pues su velocidad para subir y bajar de altura era increíble y todos los espectadores exclamaron largamente cuando la vieron.

- ¡Perfecto! –gritó Hagrid-. Esta vez veremos algo singular.

- Ya lo creo, Hagrid –gritó Alice en el mismo tono.

Un muchacho de Hufflepuff comenzó a narrar el partido, y ese era Frank Longbotton, que estaba muy cerca del palco donde se encontraban Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Alice y Hagrid.

- "¡Miren qué increíble vuela la nueva cazadora de Gryffindor! –exclamaba Frank-. Por ahora Slytherin tiene la quaffle, el capitán la maneja muy bien, ese cazador está listo para anotar, va a buena velocidad… ¡Momento! ¡La chica Gryffindor le ha cortado la aceleración! ¡Bloquea! ¡Dios, qué impresionante! –todos los espectadores ovacionaron a Dian quien había robado la quaffle con un giro increíble-. Y ahora es Gryffindor quien presiona, la chica lanza la pelota a Kaleb, él la toma!, ¡allá va el otro cazador Gryffindor! ¡Kaleb la lanza, el chico la toma, la pasa a la chica! ¡Ella da giros, sube, baja! ¡La lanza hacia Kaleb nuevamente! ¡El otro chico bloquea a un cazador Slytherin! ¡Kaleb se acerca, la chica Gryffindor se la pide! ¡Kaleb la lanza! ¡La chica la recibe y la vuelve a lanzar! ¡KALEB, GOOOOOLLLL! ¡KALEB ANOTA!"

Gryffindor ovacionaba emocionadamente, McGonagall aplaudía con furor, mientras que en la banca Slytherin no lo podían creer. Dian estrechó la palma de su mano con James y Kaleb. Alice gritaba emocionada, mientras los chicos hacían hechizos a la bandera de Gryffindor para que ésta rugiera como un verdadero león. Lily había conseguido avivar más los colores dorados. Dian daba giros, bloqueaba la quaffle, la robaba, la lanzaba y hacía jugadas individuales. Slytherin no le veía el polvo, era mucho más ligera que ellos y más astuta. James se colaba entre las posiciones de los golpeadores Slytherin que le lanzaban las bludgers constantemente, pero ninguna le había golpeado. Kaleb aguardaba a poca distancia de los aros, esperando a que le lanzaran la pelota. El buscador pasaba volando confiadamente por todo el campo, pues esta vez presentía que no había peligro en la cancha. Los golpeadores Gryffindor bateaban gustosamente, mientras que Wood no paraba de sonreír y con más gracia y rapidez atrapaba las quaffles que trataban de colarse por los aros.

- "Así el marcador va a 150 Gryffindor, 0 Slytherin –decía Frank con júbilo-. ¡La chica Gryffindor lleva la quaffle! ¡Es muy peligrosa, miren esas vueltas! ¡Vaya, increíble subida! ¡Aparece el chico Gryffindor con gafas y ella le lanza la quaffle! ¡Kaleb va velozmente en su espera! ¡Oh! ¡Slytherin viene al ataque, los tres cazadores juntos! ¡Una bludgger pasa rozando al chico de gafas! ¡Estuvo cerca! ¡La chica Gryffindor ha desaparecido! ¡El chico de gafas casi cae de la escoba! ¡Kaleb busca a la chica! ¡Y AHÍ ESTÁ! ¡ELLA… ELLA! ¡VA AL ARO! ¡ANOTAAAA! ¡GOOOOLLLL GRYFFINDOR!"

Todos gritaban apoyando a Gryffindor, de pronto las banderas de Slytherin parecían bobas y absurdas, pues nadie más las blandía. Remus y Sirius habían conseguido hacer rugir a la bandera y ahora los gruñidos de ésta se acompañaban de las exclamaciones de los alumnos, hasta de los mismos profesores. Hagrid también estaba muy emocionado y sacudía la bandera para que reluciera en lo alto. Frank continuaba con su narración:

- "Vaya, la chica Gryffindor vuela …"-Alice interrumpió a Frank.

- Se llama Dian Roosevelt, y el chico de gafas James Potter –dijo Alice corrigiendo a Frank.

- Oh, claro –dijo Frank ruborizado-. Perdona.

Alice le sonrió y Frank quedó aún más sonrojado…

- "Así que Dian Roosevelt ha anotado otro gol para Gryffindor, mientras que su compañero James Potter esquiva perfectamente todas las bludgers –continuó Frank entusiasmado-. ¡Y aquí van de nuevo, no hay quién los pare! ¡VAMOS GRYFFINDOR! ¡Ya casi lo tienen! ¡Oh! ¡ANOTA POTTER! ¡GOOOOOLLLL! ¡Miren, Slytherin va enfurecido con la quaffle en las manos! ¡Gordon el cazador Slytherin va rápidamente a un aro Gryffindor! ¡Wood sale! ¡WOOD LA TIENE! ¡La lanza, la quaffle la gana un Slytherin y ahí van otra vez! ¡PELIGRO! ¡GORDON ESTÁ MUY CERCA! ¡Y… Y…! ¡DIOS! ¡DIAN ROOSEVELT! ¡QUE JUGADA! –todos gritaban-. ¡LA ROBÓ INCREIBLEMENTE, PASÓ POR LOS BRAZOS DE GORDON! ¡ÉL NI LA VIO! ¡DIAN VA VOLANDO INCREIBLEMENTE! ¡LA PASA A POTTER, POTTER VA! ¡KALEB LLEGA, DIAN RECIBE! ¡ROOSEVELT A POTTER! ¡Y ÉL ANOTAAA! ¡GOOOL! ¡PERFECTO!...-Frank hizo una mueca de entusiasmo-. ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE! ¡EL BUSCADOR DE GRYFFINDOR TIENE LA SNITCH EN LA MANO! ¡SE ACABA EL PARTIDO! ¡GRYFFINDOR GANAAAA! ¡ARRIBA LOS LEONES!".

Todo mundo ovacionaba con júbilo, mientras que Slytherin estaba furioso, los jugadores gruñían y veían a Dian con cierto recelo. Kaleb iba emocionado y Wood parecía que iba a llorar. Remus, Sirius, Lily, Peter, Alice y Hagrid fueron hasta donde estaban los jugadores y los felicitaron abiertamente.

- "Gryffindor ha terminado con el invicto de Slytherin" –sonrió Frank viendo las caras de decepción de la casa de las serpientes.

- ¡Increíble jugada! –decía Lily abrazando a Dian.

- Lo hicieron muy bien chicos, por un momento pensé que me dejarían vergüenza –dijo Sirius con ironía.

- ¡Perfectamente! –los felicitaba Hagrid alborotándoles el cabello.

- ¡James! ¡Eso estuvo fabuloso! –gritaba Peter dando pequeños saltos.

- Vamos, hora de ir a festejar –propuso Wood que llevaba una corona que le habían hecho unos chicos Gryffindor.

- Ahora todo el colegio está de nuestra parte- sonrió Kaleb siguiéndolo.

- ¡Vamos, James! –gritó Sirius.

Todos salieron corriendo, mientras que Lily le dio un beso fugaz a James en la mejilla. Comenzaba a caer la noche y se predecía la luna llena.


	12. El misterio del Sauce Boxeador

**12  
El misterio del Sauce Boxeador**

¡GRYFFINDOR!, los alumnos aplaudían el triunfo del equipo, a pesar de que la mitad eran novatos, habían jugado como nunca. Inmediatamente los nombres de James y Dian comenzaron a rondar por los pasillos, junto con las descripciones de sus jugadas. La profesora McGonagall los había felicitado pues volvía a retomar la confianza en su casa. Slytherin era un equipo muy difícil de derrotar, pero lo habían hecho y de la forma más increíble. Quien no había soportado su triunfo era Snape. Severus jamás sería competente de volar como James, de trabajar tan bien en la escoba o de robar jugadas como lo hizo Dian. Su odio incrementó y prefirió encerrarse en la sala común de Slytherin donde el humor era el mismo, de desánimo. En cambio en Gryffindor festejaban con cerveza de mantequilla, caramelos y la bandera encantada que todavía emitía breves rugidos. Gryffindor estaba muy cerca de obtener la copa, sólo faltaba enfrentarse a Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff, quien calificara de ellos.

- ¡Estuvo increíble! –exclamaba Peter-. ¡Fabuloso, James! Creí que estabas a punto de caer cuando esa bludger te pasó rozando.

- ¡Oye, Roosevelt! –llamó Sirius desde una mesa llena de caramelos-. ¿Quieres más cerveza de mantequilla? ¡Hay demasiada!

- No, Sirius. Estoy satisfecha –decía Dian mientras reposaba en el sofá grande de la sala común.

Verla ahí era gracioso, estaba rodeada de muchachos que habían quedado sorprendidos con sus acrobacias en el aire, los más pequeños, de primer grado, no paraban de preguntarle cómo lograba hacer las piruetas.

- ¡Vamos, Dian! –exclamó Sirius abriéndose paso entre los chicos, llevándole un tarro muy grande de cerveza de mantequilla espumosa-. ¡Eres la heroína!

- No… creo que ya he tomado suficiente –decía Dian confundida con todos los chicos a su alrededor.

- ¡No, no, no! Lo que quiera la Gran Cazadora –gritó Sirius levantando una mano con el puño cerrado.

- ¡LA GRAN CAZADORA! –gritaron unos chicos de primero al unísono.

Dian los miró extrañada y confundida, pero los chicos estaban demasiado entusiasmados. Sirius se partió de risa.

- ¿Gran Cazadora? –preguntó Dian, divertida.

- ¡Lo sabía! No era un buen apodo –exclamó Sirius, llevándose la mano al mentón-. ¿Ustedes qué piensan chicos? Pongan sus pequeñas mentes a trabajar –dijo Sirius a los chicos que comenzaron a hablar entre ellos-. ¡Lo tengo! ¿Qué te parece… la Ráfaga de Oro?

- ¡SUENA BIEN! –gritaron los de primero.

- Sirius –le susurró Dian en el oído-, no quiero un apodo.

- ¿Qué dices? –exclamó Sirius, sorprendido-. ¡Pero si eres el ejemplo a seguir de estos niños! ¡Míralos, te ven con ojos de corderito a medio morir!

- Y no quiero saber quién los animó –dijo Dian levantándose del sofá.

- Vamos, Ráfaga de Oro –dijo Sirius siguiéndola con la vista-. ¿Me darás regalías por formar tu club de fervientes admiradores?

- Adiós, chicos –dijo Dian abriéndose paso gentilmente entre ellos.

- ¡RÁFAGA DE ORO! –exclamaron ellos levantando sus puños, viéndola con una gran admiración y respeto.

- ¿No quieres la cerveza? –exclamó Sirius ingenuamente.

En el otro extremo de la sala común estaban Lily, Remus y Alice sonriendo con esa escena. James y Peter se habían acercado a ellos, James llevaba bolsas de grageas que algunos Hufflepuff le habían dado. Dian se alejó de su grupo de fanáticos y se dirigió hacia ellos con Sirius siguiéndole el paso y apartando a los chiquillos como si fuese un guardia de seguridad.

- Basta, Sirius. Me avergüenzas –le susurró Dian entre dientes.

- Es por tu seguridad, Dian. No querrás que uno de estos chicos te arranque tu rizada cabellera –dijo Sirius cubriéndole la espalda.

- Ahora sabremos que eres un excelente guardia, Black –sonrió Lily, divertida.

- Claro, aunque Lupin lo haría mejor que yo, de eso no hay duda –dijo Sirius con una mirada insinuante que sonrojó a Remus y Dian trató de disimular que no escuchó nada, pero los demás sonreían entretenidos.

- Ehm… yo iré por más jugo de calabaza, ¿alguno de ustedes quiere? –dijo Remus apresurado.

- Todos –sonrió James mirando la expresión de la cara de cada uno.

- Está bien –dijo Remus y salió rápidamente hacia la mesa central.

- Black –lo llamó Dian.

- A sus órdenes –dijo Sirius imitando la posición de un soldado.

- Ya que eres tan servicial conmigo, ¿por qué no le ayudas a Lupin? –sonrió Dian con malicia.

- ¡Ah, no! –exclamó Sirius-. Como presidente y autor intelectual de tu club de admiradores estoy encargado de servirte pero…

- Bueno, yo te pido que le ayudes a Lupin –recalcó Dian.

Sirius de mala gana fue hacia la mesa donde Remus servía las bebidas. Lo notó nervioso.

- Vale Lupin, no te molestes, son pequeños chistes… para animar –decía Sirius ayudándole con las bebidas.

- No estoy molesto –dijo Remus con un hilo de voz viendo el atardecer por la ventana principal de la sala.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Sirius con un leve tono de preocupación.

- Sirius, tengo que salir –contestó Remus, lívido.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sirius seriamente.

- La luna –señaló Remus.

De inmediato Sirius soltó el vaso que sostenía, Remus echó a correr, iba totalmente pálido, podía sentir esa extraña sensación en el cuerpo. Abrió el retrato de la señora gorda con las manos temblorosas. Sirius lo siguió con el mismo paso acelerado. En la sala común los chicos se dieron cuenta, inevitablemente.

- Miren qué buen asistente resultó ser Black –exclamó Dian con ironía-. Huye a la primera.

- Sirius iba persiguiendo a Remus –dijo James extrañado.

- Bueno alguien tendrá que ir por las bebidas –dijo Alice mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

- Yo te acompaño –dijo Lily.

James iba a decir que él lo haría por ella, pero de pronto un vidrio de sus gafas se vio iluminado por el breve reflejo de la luna llena que salía poco a poco en ese mismo momento.

- ¡PETER! –gritó James mientras corría hacia el dormitorio de los chicos.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él, asustado.

James entró rápidamente a las recámaras y salió con un bulto en la bolsa izquierda de su pantalón, Peter aguardaba temeroso, pero James llegó corriendo a su encuentro como alma que llevaba el diablo.

- ¡Ahora regresamos! –dijo James a Dian, tomando frenéticamente a Peter por la túnica y corriendo nuevamente.

- ¿Qué les sucede? –preguntó ella, confundida.

Pero James y Peter ya estaban fuera de la sala común. Lily y Alice se dieron cuenta y preguntaron lo que había sucedido.

- No tengo idea –respondió Dian, extrañada.

- ¿Dijeron adónde iban? –preguntó Lily con ligera preocupación.

- No… –contestó Dian encogiéndose en hombros.

- Cosas de chicos –dijo Alice sin remedio.

Sirius había llegado matándose al vestíbulo. Remus tenía que ir a la enfermería con la señora Pomfrey para que lo llevara hasta el sauce boxeador para su transformación. Sirius tenía que esperar en alguna parte de los terrenos del colegio, escondido para que no los descubrieran.

- ¡Remus! –exclamó la señora Pomfrey, bastante preocupada-. Casi llegas tarde, ¡mírate! ¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder!

- Lo s-siento mucho –dijo Remus agitadamente.

La señora Pomfrey corrió junto con él hacia el bosque prohibido, donde en la entrada se encontraba ese enorme sauce boxeador por el cual Remus se escapaba cada noche de luna llena. La señora Pomfrey utilizó un encantamiento para dejar inmóvil el árbol y Remus entró por un orificio que estaba debajo cerca de la raíz. Mientras que la señora Pomfrey se alejó inmediatamente de ahí aliviada, si hubiesen llegado unos minutos más tarde Remus habría quedado a la deriva de todos.

Cuando la señora Pomfrey entró al castillo, Sirius salió de su escondite cerca del campo del quidditch. Iba a comenzar a correr hacia el sauce para luego transformarse, cuando una voz se escuchó tras él, era la persona menos indicada en ese momento.

- ¿Jugando a las escondidas, Black? –preguntó Severus Snape que cruzaba a zancadas saliendo del castillo.

- ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES TÚ AQUÍ! –gritó Sirius enfurecido.

- ¿Molesto?, ¿crees que descubriré su secreto? –preguntó Severus con sarcasmo.

- ¡No sé de qué demonios hablas! –gritó Sirius, enrojecido de cólera.

- Vamos Black, iré a descubrir el gran misterio… ¿por qué Lupin va cada noche de luna llena al sauce? –preguntó Severus con sarcasmo.

- Vete de aquí si no quieres que… -comenzó Sirius, pero Severus lo interrumpió.

- Si no… ¿qué? –preguntó con cara de malicia.

En ese momento Snape sacó la varita e iluminó su paso, Sirius temía lo peor. Se quedó unos segundos pensando, Snape ya iba muy avanzado, el sauce daba de golpes contra sus ramas.

- ¡Espera! –gritó Sirius detrás de Severus-. ¿Has visto alguna vez a Remus?

- Hoy lo haré, Black –dijo Severus con una mirada fría, su nariz resaltaba en las sombras-. Todo este tiempo los he estado observando, será muy divertido ver cómo expulsan a su querido amigo Lupin de Hogwarts. Después de todo, no puede ser normal…

- Hay que darle en el nudo del árbol con un palo largo –dijo Sirius, determinante.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó Severus sin comprender-. ¿Qué estupidez dices?

- ¿Quieres descubrir a Remus? Esa es la forma, ve al sauce y con un palo largo dale al centro del nudo. Ya veremos cómo saldrás librado, Remus estará muy contento de verte –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa amplia.

- Bien hecho, Black –dijo Severus con una terrible voz-. No sólo he estado espiando a Lupin, si no también sé la forma en que puedo acabarlo, y eso no te conviene.

- Vamos, Quejicus –exclamó Sirius, con tono de burla-. Ve y rétalo. Aquí esperaré.

La peor forma de hacer enojar a Severus Snape, era subestimarlo. Sirius se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba el espectáculo. Su mente se había salido de control y se le había ocurrido la peor forma de vengarse de Snape. Éste iba a paso firme, estaba muy cerca. Con un hechizo cortó la rama más larga de un árbol cercano y la sujetó frente a las ramas golpeadoras del sauce que se agitaba con el aire, su forma amenazadora no le importó a Severus, él sólo iba con la decisión de acabar con la reputación de los chicos Gryffindor.

- "Aquí se acabó todo" –dijo Severus para sí mismo, sonriendo de una forma astuta.

De pronto el palo que sujetaba se encajó en el nudo del sauce, eso era lo que creía Snape, pero alzó la vista y se percató de que la punta del palo estaba encajada en un orificio, haciendo que el sauce alzara sus enormes ramas y trataran de golpearlo. Él estaba más pálido que de costumbre y quiso correr, pero la rama había quedado atorada en su túnica, sólo podía agacharse cada vez que una rama trataba de golpearlo, pero no pensaba resistir mucho.

- ¡SUJÉTATE, SEVERUS! –gritó la voz de un chico.

Snape seguía atascado, giró hacia la corteza y vio la gran dentadura de un lobo feroz, pero no pudo reaccionar de ningún modo, pues fue arrojado por una rama del sauce hacia la copa del árbol, su cuerpo débil se mecía entre las hojas, el sauce parecía estar furioso. Snape no hacía nada más que aferrarse y cerrar los ojos fuertemente y sólo pudo escuchar algunas palabras. Hechizos pronunciados. De pronto sintió que una mano lo sostenía fuertemente de la capa y era atraído hacia una escoba, que sujetaba el chico menos imaginado. Severus abrió los ojos y se encontró con el cabello revuelto y las gafas de James Potter. James esquivó las ramas golpeadoras y voló con destreza por cada una de ellas. Severus iba sujeto de la capa de James. Tenía miedo, temblaba. En unos instantes ya no sentía el viento frío correr por su túnica, ni los arañazos de las puntitas de las ramas. James había dejado a Severus tirado sobre la mata, jadiando de terror y con Sirius a su lado sonriendo triunfante con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Disfrutaste del vuelo, Quejicus? –dijo Sirius con una mirada de odio-. Fue espectacular desde aquí.

- No fue gracioso, Sirius –le reprimió James con voz ronca por el viento.

- Mira que andar metiendo la narizota en asuntos que no le incumben, ¿aprendiste la lección Quejicus? –decía Sirius con la voz falsamente melosa.

Severus permanecía en el pasto, con pudor, coraje y odio. Se sentía estúpidamente humillado. James y Peter se estaban envolviendo en la capa invisible para volver al castillo. James no reía, Peter estaba temeroso, pero Sirius tenía una gran cara de satisfacción. Podía despedazar a Severus en ese momento, hacer con su orgullo lo que le diera en gana, reía a carcajadas y Severus estaba inmóvil en la maleza.

- Hay que regresar, Peter –dijo James con voz recelosa-. A veces no ayudamos a los amigos como queremos.

- Dímelo directamente, Potter –dijo Sirius volviéndose hacia ellos-. ¿Qué acaso no odias a este patán tanto como yo?

- Estuvo a punto de morir –dijo James con la voz baja a regañadientes.

- ¡Por favor! –exclamó Sirius con incredulidad-. No iba a morir, recuerda: hierba mala nunca muere.

- Lamento no reírme esta vez de tus gracias, Sirius –dijo James sosteniendo la capa invisible contra el pecho.

- ¡QUERÍA ACABAR CON REMUS! –gritó Sirius muy enfadado.

- ¡PERO NO ERA LA FORMA DE EVITARLO! –gritó James más molesto-. ¡NOS METERÍAS EN GRANDES PROBLEMAS, SIRIUS! ¡ESA NO ES LA FORMA DE AYUDAR A UN AMIGO! ¡REMUS JAMÁS TE HABRÍA PEDIDO QUE MATARAS A ALGUIEN PARA AYUDARLO!

- Quienes necesitarán ayuda, son ustedes –dijo la voz amenazadora de una mujer.

La profesora McGonagall, junto con Hagrid y la señora Pomfrey los miraron tajantes, llevaron a Sirius, James, Peter y Severus al castillo. Los conducían al despacho del director. Hagrid sostenía la capa y la escoba de James. Iba muy desilusionado de los chicos. La profesora McGonagall cargaba con las varitas de todos y llevaba la fila con paso firme. La señora Pomfrey había echado un vistazo a los chicos, para corroborar que estaban en perfectas condiciones, miró a Severus y observó que sólo tenía algunos rasguños en la cara.

- Tuviste suerte chico –dijo la enfermera de mala gana.

Habían llegado al despacho, la profesora McGonagall dijo la clave a la gárgola que estaba al pie de la entrada, y ésta le abrió paso con unas escaleras muy pequeñas que subían lentamente. Cuando pararon se encontraron con una puerta elegantemente adornada, donde el director los esperaba.

- Sí, Severus –dijo la profesora McGonagall antes de abrir la cerradura-. Tuviste suerte, esta vez te salvó la vida Potter, pero del castigo del director, nadie los librará.


	13. El regaño del director

**13  
El regaño del director**

James temblaba de las manos a los pies, Sirius acomodaba su cabello continuamente, Peter tenía escalofríos, se imaginaba convertido en rata nuevamente, pero esta vez en Azkaban. En cambio Severus estaba cabizbajo y sus ojos expresaban furia. La profesora McGonagall permanecía detrás de ellos, con una mirada asesina. Hagrid estaba de pie cerca de la puerta, aún llevaba la capa de James y su escoba.

- ¿Y bien Poppy, qué diagnosticas en el señor Snape? –preguntó Albus Dumbledore sentado en su sillón escarlata.

- ¡Oh, nada! –exclamó la señora Pomfrey, como si hubiese espantado una mosca-. No es nada, Albus. No hay heridas, ni torceduras, ni fracturas. Al menos de que haya daños internos, es decir, el susto. ¿Se siente bien, Severus? –preguntó la enferma como si esperara un desmayo.

- Bien –respondió Severus, cabizbajo y con los dientes apretados.

- ¡Me parece perfecto, Severus! –exclamó Albus, mientras se levantaba del asiento-. Ahora, Hagrid, será mejor que lleves todas sus cosas a James al dormitorio.

Eso parecía ser el fin, James estaba segurísimo de que sus cosas estarían empacadas para regresar a casa. Sería expulsado y sólo aguardaba el momento en que Albus Dumbledore lo dijera.

- Profesora McGonagall, entréguele las varitas de estos muchachos a Hagrid.

Ahora seguía lo peor, Hagrid haría añicos las varitas.

- Si me disculpa profesor –interrumpió la enfermera-, yo debo irme… ya sabe, tendré que preparar una poción especial.

- Gracias Poppy –dijo Albus, mientras miraba por la ventana.

Hagrid, McGonagall y la señora Pomfrey salieron del despacho, y sólo quedaron los chicos, sentados esperando el terrible final.

- La luna llena –dijo Dumbledore, suspirando a través de la ventana-. Muy linda aparentemente. Esos brillos que se filtran por los espacios en el bosque. Podemos verla desde cualquier punto de la Tierra y muchas veces sólo contemplamos la belleza –continuó Albus, esta vez paseándose por el despacho. Se detuvo al lado de Severus-. Pero para quienes no corren la misma fortuna, la luna es dolor, angustia, frustración. Severus¿en verdad cree que los licántropos no son seres humanos? Dígame¿usted estaría muy seguro de ver la luna llena directamente si tuviera esta condición¿qué sentiría si alguien más lo hace infeliz por este horrible acontecimiento?

La cien de Severus palpitaba, Sirius pensaba para sus adentros que era la mejor opción de hacer entender a Snape, podía sentir su furia y sonreía hacia sí mismo al imaginar la impotencia de Severus por no poder hacer nada contra el director.

- Remus John Lupin no está incapacitado para ser un estudiante normal. A decir verdad, sus registros muestran un excelente rendimiento académico.

- Profesor, yo no quería hacer nada de esto. Pero ellos me obligaron y…

- ¡Te obligamos! –exclamó Sirius, furioso sin poder creer las palabras de Severus-. ¡Tú has sido quien se ha estado interponiendo entre nuestros asuntos¡REMUS NO SE HA METIDO CONTIGO!

Dumbledore se sentó tranquilamente en su sofá, James pensaba que Dumbledore se pondría furioso por esa repentina interrupción de Sirius, pero no lo hizo, permaneció en silencio, mientras Sirius se desahogaba.

- ¿POR QUÉ NO DEJAS A REMUS EN PAZ? –exclamaba Sirius, lleno de furia-. ¡SIEMPRE TIENES QUE PASEARTE POR AHÍ PRETENDIENDO SER EL REY DEL UNIVERSO¡COMO SI NOSOTROS TUVIESEMOS LA CULPA DE TUS PROBLEMAS EXISTENCIALES!

- Cállate, Black –susurró Snape apretando la mandíbula.

- ¡ANDA, DILO¡DI MÁS MENTIRAS! –gritó Sirius casi levantándose de su asiento-. ¡INVENTA PRETEXTOS INÚTILES¿POR QUÉ NO ERES VALIENTE Y ENFRENTAS TUS PROBLEMAS? –Severus sólo agachaba la mirada, si pudiese golpeaba a Sirius en ese momento-. ¡ADMITE QUE TUVISTE LA CULPA! –Sirius se calmó después de soltar toda la frustración, respiraba agitadamente, y sólo pudo musitar-. Me das lástima, Snape.

- Bien, Sirius –se levantó Dumbledore, llegó hasta él y le colocó una mano en el hombro-. Creo que te sientes mejor, ahora ve a tu dormitorio. No cuentes a nadie lo que pasó y descansa, tu sala común debe estar llena, pero no digas nada a nadie¿entendido?

- Pero profesor, yo…-comenzó Sirius.

- Tú sabes lo que ocurre con Remus, ahora ve a tu dormitorio –dijo Albus con una mirada que tranquilizó a Sirius.

El chico se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, no sin antes mirar a Severus que seguía con los ojos fijos en el piso. James lo miró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Peter era incapaz de hablar así que se limitó a seguir temblando. Sirius cerró la puerta tras de sí y el director se dirigió a los tres muchachos.

- Ahora, Peter –dijo Albus sonriendo-. Ve a la enfermería y dile a la señora Pomfrey que necesitas una poción tranquilizante. Dormirás esta noche ahí. Por la mañana harás tu día como normalmente es, sigue las mismas indicaciones que di a Sirius –Peter se levantó del asiento con una mirada angustiada-. Estarás bien. Recuerda, nada a nadie.

Peter salió sudando del despacho, ya sólo quedaban James y Severus y el director se volvió a pasear tranquilamente. James tenía las gafas desacomodadas y el cabello más enmarañado que de costumbre. Por su parte, Severus seguía lívido.

- Creo que Sirius habló por todos ustedes, James –dijo Albus de pronto, parándose frente a los dos chicos-. Así que todo lo que dijo se quedará sólo en esta habitación, en los muros de Hogwarts no debe haber ni un solo rumor¿entendido, Severus? –se dirigió tranquilamente a él.

Snape asintió y Dumbledore volvió a tomar asiento, parecía muy relajado.

- Hace cinco años –comenzó Albus-, cuando Remus recibió su carta para venir a Hogwarts, sus padres vinieron personalmente a hablar conmigo. Primero rechazaron la solicitud, me comentaron que él no podía estudiar aquí porque era licántropo. Me sorprendí mucho, un chico tan joven como Remus, un niño, por el mismo motivo, rogué a sus padres que se quedara en el colegio y que le permitieran vivir estos años escolares sin preocupaciones –Albus miraba a James, ya que Snape seguía agachado-. Les aseguré que tomaríamos todas las medidas posibles. Asumí la responsabilidad de vigilar sus pasos y de las personas con quienes se relacionara.

James sonrió brevemente, Albus le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Así fue como llegó el sauce boxeador a los campos del colegio –dijo Albus-. La más discreta y segura guarida donde el chico podría refugiarse en luna llena.

James se sorprendió. Siempre había pensado que el sauce se había plantado muchos años atrás y que Remus sólo lo utilizaba como recurso.

- Pensamos que no había ninguna persona interesada en arriesgar su vida como para acercarse al sauce –dijo Albus mirando fijamente a Snape-. Hasta esta noche.

- Profesor… -comenzó James.

- Permíteme un momento –dijo Albus con amabilidad-. Primeramente quiero dejar claros varios puntos. Como el hecho de que los amigos de Remus estuvieran cerca del lugar de los acontecimientos. Comprendo que son leales a él, pero Remus pierde el control de su personalidad cada vez que se transforma y no recuerda quiénes son sus amigos y quiénes son las presas.

¡Eso era maravilloso! Albus no sabía que los muchachos podían convertirse en animagos. Ahora mismo se había percatado de ello. El director pensaba que era arriesgado para unos jóvenes estudiantes seguir a un licántropo, pero nunca mencionó a otros animales. James no debía decirlo.

- Severus, sé que en el colegio siempre existen rivalidades. Pero nunca había conocido a un estudiante tan obsesionado como para querer arriesgar su vida –dijo Albus, seriamente-. Comprenderás que como director, estoy a cargo de todos los alumnos del colegio. Son mi responsabilidad y como tal, sostengo que hay riesgos en Hogwarts, pero cada año establezco normas –Dumbledore fue directo a Severus y posó una mano sobre su hombro-. No quiero que se vuelva a repetir. Sé que ahora no comprendes, sé que debes estar furioso por todo lo ocurrido esta noche. Pero disfruta tu estadía en Hogwarts, después de todo faltan dos años para que enfrenten a la verdadera vida difícil de un mago. Suerte, Severus.

Albus se volvió a James. Él permanecía callado y con la mirada fija en la chimenea de Albus, de la cual las llamas alumbraban débilmente el despacho.

- James, desde ahora tú y Severus tienen una conexión –dijo Albus, al instante los chicos se miraron-. Cuando un mago le debe la vida a otro, es un lazo muy importante el que se forja en ellos. Pero por ahora, sólo te resta darle las gracias a James, Severus. Y quedarás en deuda hasta que costees el favor de salvar tu vida –Snape posó sus fríos ojos en James, sin poder creer lo que el director decía.

Albus miró su reloj de arena. Después echó un último vistazo a los muchachos.

- Bien, Severus –dijo Albus-. Supongo que deberás por lo menos musitar esas palabras, se hace noche y deben dormir.

Snape miró a James de reojo.

- Gracias. Te lo pagaré –dijo Snape mientras se levantaba de su asiento-. Buenas noches -y salió rápidamente del despacho.

Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa, James también se levantó.

- Profesor¿Remus estará bien?

- Mientras ustedes sigan guardando este secreto –dijo Dumbledore confiadamente-. No intenten pasearse con Remus cuando haya peligro de luna llena. Él no se sentiría nada bien lastimando a sus amigos sólo por tener aventuras disparatadas.

- Sí, profesor –dijo James-. ¿Y… habrá… castigo?

- Cartas –dijo Albus sonriendo-. A sus padres.

- Bueno…

- Claro que a excepción de todos quienes estuvimos en el despacho, creerán que el castigo será por merodear en el bosque prohibido. Ahora a dormir, James.

James asintió y salió lentamente del despacho. Aquel lugar era tan tranquilo y relajante que uno nunca quería salir.

* * *

- Casi lo hice…

- No fue tu culpa. El insolente se lo buscó.

- Estuve a punto de matar a alguien…

- Remus, tú no hiciste nada.

Los chicos habían salido temprano por la mañana hacia la casa de los gritos. Transformados como animagos. Peter seguía en la enfermería, pero James y Sirius salieron de la sala común en cuanto amaneció. Habían dormido poco, pero eso ahora no importaba. Encontraron a Remus cabizbajo, escondido sobre sus rodillas, como resguardándose de todo cuanto pasara a su lado. Tenía la cara demacrada y llena de rasguños. Sin sus amigos, la noche había sido muy pesada, no había ninguna presencia con la cual convivir, su angustia había vuelto y nuevamente se había lastimado a sí mismo, como en los inicios.

- No debería seguir en Hogwarts –dijo Remus de pronto.

- ¡No digas eso! –exclamó Sirius, indignado-. ¡Ese pelo grasiento ya tiene su merecido!

- No te preocupes, Remus –dijo James, tranquilamente-. Él no volverá a molestarnos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Remus con un hilo de voz, parecía un niño indefenso.

- Simplemente lo sé –contestó James, sonriendo.

* * *

- Disculpa…

- ¿Otro?

- Sí. Vuelas increíble.

- Gracias, pero…

- ¿Me lo das?

- De acuerdo.

Desde que se había levantado, Dian no había parado de firmar pergaminos, banderas y bufandas de los chicos de la torre Gryffindor. Todo mundo la apodaba la Ráfaga de Oro, eso se lo debía a Sirius. Por lo menos unos quince muchachos se habían acercado pidiéndole una firma. Desayunaba en el Gran Comedor con Lily, pero no había señas de los chicos. Sólo Peter, que estaba cabizbajo y ya había sido interrogado por ellas.

- Deben estar planeando alguna otra barbaridad –dijo Lily, mientras comía tostada-. Pero ya te lo habrían dicho.

- En eso tienes razón –respondió Dian, mientras unos chicos Hufflepuff la saludaban desde lejos. Ella ni siquiera los conocía.

- ¡Mira, ahí viene Alice!

La chica iba alegremente caminando hacia ellas.

- ¡Hola, Dian¡Lily! –saludó Alice, sentándose al lado de ellas-. Excelente juego. Felicidades, Dian.

- Gracias Alice… otra vez –dijo Dian sonriendo con ironía.

- ¡Adivinen! –exclamó Alice, con ojos brillantes.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Lily, emocionada.

- ¡Frank Longbotton me ha invitado a salir! –exclamó Alice, aplaudiendo ligeramente.

- Eso es fabuloso, Alice –dijo Lily, contenta.

- Siu… gemial –dijo Dian mientras comía un pedazo de tostada y era interrumpida por un alumno de Ravenclaw. El muchacho le pidió una firma en su mochila.

- ¡Me invitó a Hogsmeade! –exclamó Alice-. Me parece muy lindo.

- Qué bien por ti –dijo Lily, sonriendo.

- Siu, Alice… bon detashe –dijo Dian, comiendo su tostada con dificultad, ya que el muchacho le pidió otra firma en una bandera de Gryffindor.

La campanilla sonó y tenían Transformaciones a primera hora.

- Vamos chicas –dijo Lily, levantándose de su asiento.

- Vale –contestó Dian, pero un chico Hufflepuff de primer grado se acercó a ella. La miró como si fuese una diosa, era bajito y por lo menos le llegaba hasta la barbilla-. Dime –dijo Dian extrañada.

- ¿Me regalas tu servilleta? –preguntó el chico con su pequeña voz infantil.

- ¿Qué? –dijo Dian atónita.

Pero el chico la tomó rápidamente y la guardó en su bolsillo, mientras Lily y Alice observaban divertidas.

- Oye –dijo el chico-¿quieres ser mi novia?

Lily y Alice soltaron una carcajada, mientras que Dian plegaba la ceja.

- Estás muy pequeño, quizá en unos diez años –dijo Dian, dándole una palmadita cariñosa en el hombro.

- ¡Tengo una esperanza! –dijo el chico corriendo hacia una bolita de niños de misma estatura, blandiendo la servilleta y saltando de alegría.

- Por lo menos podrás decir que pretendientes no te faltan –le dijo Lily, divertida por la escena.

Remus, James y Sirius eran los únicos que estaban dentro en el aula de McGonagall. La profesora llegó y vio a los tres muchachos.

- Buenos días –dijo la profesora.

- Buenos días, profesora –respondieron al unísono.

- Abran sus libros –dijo McGonagall tranquilamente-, merodeadores…


	14. Los merodeadores

**14  
Los merodeadores**

Las primeras horas de la mañana transcurrieron rápidamente. Los chicos habían tratado de olvidar el incidente en el sauce boxeador. Aunque no se habían encontrado con Severus en todo el día, eso era una fortuna. Pero James estaba seguro que los dejaría de molestar, había sido una promesa frente al director, prácticamente.

Cuando por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo, las chicas se volvieron a encontrar con ellos y aclarar su desaparición repentina. Tuvieron que sacar un pretexto de la manga y dijeron que querían recorrer el bosque prohibido. Explicaron que casi fueron golpeados por el sauce y también la reprimenda que Albus le dio a cada uno. Remus se veía mejor, había tomado su tónico para las cicatrices y su cara ya había recuperado el tono rosado, que normalmente tenía en las mejillas.

- Debieron haber utilizado un encantamiento inmovilizador –dijo Dian a Sirius-. Es más que obvio, así hubiesen escapado fácilmente del sauce.

- Bueno, en un momento de desesperación lo olvidamos por completo –dijo Sirius, tratando de aparentar inocencia.

- Ustedes se dejan llevar por las circunstancias –les reprendió, Dian.

Una parvada de lechuzas entraron al Gran Comedor. Una lechuza negra se posó al lado de James. El muchacho revisó el sobre, aliviado de que no fuera…

- ¡UN VOCIFERADOR! –exclamó Sirius, aterrado-. ¡Mi madre lo ha enviado!

Todos en el Gran Comedor observaron con curiosidad, mientras que Sirius sostenía la carta como si fuera un plato caliente. Dian se había alejado de él y Peter miraba temerosamente.

- ¡Ábrelo, antes de que sea tarde! –gritó Dian.

Sirius obedeció y en seguida el sobre se posó delante de él, mientras se abría con una voz muy molesta y enfadada. Era su madre:

- ¡INSOLENTE MUCHACHO! –gritó el sobre-. ¡Mi linaje echado a la basura por tu culpa¡Eres una vergüenza para la familia¡Ya verás cuando llegues a casa¡NO TE PARECES EN NADA A TU HERMANO¡YA VERÁS¡TODA LA REPUTACIÓN QUE TENEMOS LA HAS ESTADO DESPERDICIANDO EN TUS TONTOS JUEGOS INFANTILES¡NO TE IMAGINAS LO QUE TE ESPERA¡DATE POR MUERTO¡ESCORIA!

El sobre dejó de gritar y ardió en llamas, mientras que todos en el Gran Comedor volvían a sus asuntos, después de todo, no les importaban los problemas que los chicos pudieran tener. Sin embargo Sirius estaba rojo de vergüenza con sus amigos. El sobre había dejado de arder y ahora sólo eran cenizas.

- Vaya si llegan rápido las noticias –dijo James, mirando su carta-. Mi padre también está molesto, pero menos mal que no envió un vociferador.

- Eso es porque no se parece a la bruja de mi madre –dijo Sirius, muy molesto-. Siempre me está comparando con el inútil de mi hermano Regulus, que no hace nada más que holgazanear y gastarse galeones en cosas tontas.

- Creí que era la única que tenía problemas con mi hermana –dijo Lily, sonriendo amargamente.

- ¡Hey! –dijo Dian, entusiasmada-. No se preocupen por esas cosas, seguro que Sirius saldrá librado.

- No lo creo, mi madre tiene esa obsesión por ser perfectos –dijo Sirius, tristemente-. Tendré que irme de casa.

- ¿Qué? –exclamaron todos al unísono.

- No hay opción –dijo Sirius encogiéndose en hombros.

De pronto otro par de lechuzas bajaron hasta la mesa donde estaban. Dejaron dos cartas para Dian, mientras que la chica las revisaba cuidadosamente.

- ¿Yo por qué recibo carta? –se preguntó Dian, intrigada.

- Ábrela –dijo Sirius interesado.

Dian separó los bordes del sobre y abrió la carta, la primera. Eran las firmas de sus padres. Pero ella estaba segura de que no había estado en el lío con los chicos, así que Dumbledore no podría haberles dicho nada.

- Son mis padres –dijo Dian, extrañada-. Y me felicitan –resolvió sonriendo-, dicen que ya están enterados de nuestro primer partido de quidditch. Nos desean suerte para el siguiente y… dicen que han reservado una dotación de dulces en Hogsmeade, tengo que recogerlos la próxima semana –dijo Dian, con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Excelente! –exclamó James.

- Comeremos dulces gratis –dijo Sirius, con los ojos abrillantados.

- ¿Habrá chocolates? –preguntó Remus con la misma cara.

- ¡Caray! –exclamó Dian-. No pensé que les iba a dar tanto gusto, ellos siempre están ocupados –dijo ella, pensativa.

Dian sintió una punzada en el corazón. Se sentía feliz y rebozaba alegría.

- Te hace falta la segunda carta –dijo Sirius, extendiéndosela.

- Hmm… esta es… -decía Dian, pero se detuvo al ver el decorado.

Nuevamente había recibido una carta adornada con flores y que desprendía un suave olor de frutas. Era una asquerosa carta de amor, como la que había recibido antes del baile de primavera. No hizo falta que leyera toda la redacción, pero distinguió la caligrafía. La selló nuevamente y se la dio a Lily.

- Quémala –dijo sin más.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Lily, atónita.

- Es un imbécil –dijo Dian, haciendo cachitos el sobre y la carta.

Todos se quedaron mudos y sospecharon inmediatamente que se trataba de Donovan. Dian sabía perfectamente lo que quería. Sólo eran pretextos para volver a acercarse a ella y tener una nueva oportunidad en el quidditch. Dian tomó los cachitos de la carta y Lily los encendió con un rápido hechizo. Los chicos prefirieron no hacer comentarios y desviar el tema, pero no fue necesario, pues otra lechuza llegó hasta las manos de Remus, entregándole una carta de Hogwarts.

- Es extraño –dijo Sirius-. ¿Por qué recibes una nota del colegio?

- No lo sé –respondió Remus, y abrió el sobre.

Lo leyó rápidamente y todos se quedaron esperando una respuesta. Remus sólo abría los ojos cada vez más cuando leía la carta.

- Imposible –musitó.

De pronto todos se dieron cuenta de que la carta contenía un pedazo metálico, de algo que parecía ser…

- ¡UNA INSIGNIA! –exclamó Dian.

- ¡DE PREFECTO! –gritó Sirius, perplejo.

- ¡PARA REMUS! –dijo James, en el mismo tono.

- ¿Qué dice la carta? –preguntó Lily.

- Léela –pidió Peter.

- "Estimado Remus John Lupin –dijo Remus asombrado todavía-: por modificaciones en la dirección, le informamos que usted es el nuevo prefecto de su casa Gryffindor. Como comprenderá será el único tercer prefecto de una casa. Esperamos que cumpla con las obligaciones que se le ameritan y aspire para el premio anual –dijo Remus con entusiasmo-. Atentamente: La comitiva de Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería".

Todos enmudecieron de pronto, mientras Remus sonreían alegremente.

- ¡VAYA! –exclamó Sirius de pronto.

- ¡FABULOSO! –gritó James.

- ¡Felicidades, Remus! –dijo Lily, amablemente.

- Me da gusto por ti –dijo Peter, entre los gritos de los otros.

- Gracias –respondió Remus y no paraba de sonreír.

* * *

Por la tarde, los chicos habían ido a unos de sus escondites preferidos dentro del colegio. Cerca del campo del quidditch, pero no a la vista de todos. Sirius estaba acostado sobre el césped reposando de un día largo de clases. James se encontraba con un pedazo de pergamino, sin tener nada que hacer, sosteniendo la pluma pensando en lo que se le ocurriera a la primera. Remus comía una barra de chocolate, le fascinaba y siempre que se sentía débil después de su transformación, el chocolate le venía muy bien. Peter sólo permanecía sentado, esperando a que los demás hicieran algo mejor.

- Dumbledore quiere que los vigile –dijo Remus, terminando su barra-. Es obvio.

- Tienes razón –dijo Sirius, incorporándose-. Después de lo sucedido querrá que tengas autoridad sobre nosotros.

- Pero más que eso –dijo James, sin despegar la vista del pergamino-, también sobre Severus. Así Remus podrá impedirle cometer sus ataques de frustración existencial hacia nosotros.

- Albus es muy inteligente –dijo Peter.

- Sí, pero lo malo de todo esto es que ya no podremos seguir tan fácilmente a Remus, quizá se nos vigile –dijo Sirius, pensativo.

- Conocemos el castillo mejor que todos, sabemos todos los secretos que hay en él –dijo James-, debe haber una manera de salir a escondidas.

- Todos los escondites son buenos, menos el de la bruja –dijo Peter-, me cuesta trabajo entrar.

- A mí me resulta muy fácil colarme por ahí –dijo James.

- Bueno, cada quien tiene su salida –dijo Remus.

La cabeza de James comenzó a trabajar rápidamente, mientras que los muchachos seguían pensando en una salida por la cual todos pudieran escapar.

- ¡Eso es! –exclamó James, de pronto.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sirius, intrigado.

- ¡Las salidas! –exclamó James, nuevamente-. Cada uno de nosotros tiene su forma de salir. Así que cada quien podría hacerlo como mejor pueda. Es más, hagamos un mapa donde dibujemos todas esas salidas.

- ¿Un mapa? –preguntó Peter, extrañado.

- Como los de navegación –dijo Remus, sonriendo.

- ¡Sí! Así podremos saber dónde estamos cada vez que nos separen.

James extendió el pergamino y comenzó a dibujar.

- Un momento –dijo Remus, pensando-. Creo que necesitaremos más que dibujos, James. Esto requiere de magia, artes oscuras –sonrió.

- Suenas como la pequeña bruja Dian –dijo Sirius, divertido.

- Miren –continuó Remus, con calma-: si queremos saber dónde nos encontramos y hacer que el mapa nos ubique y a todo el personal de Hogwarts, necesitaremos usarlas.

- Bien pensado –sonrió James.

En lo que restó de la hora los cuatro se encontraban trabajando, aunque Remus hacía los conjuros de magia negra, mientras que James dibujaba y Sirius mencionaba todas las salidas que ya habían probado. Peter observaba cómo se iba desarrollando el mapa.

- Tendremos que firmarlo con nuestros nombres –dijo Peter, ansioso.

- Sí, así es –aseguró James.

- Pero no pueden descubrirnos –dijo Sirius, pensativo.

- Sí, cualquiera podría ver el mapa y ver nuestros nombres en él –dijo Remus.

- ¡Apodos! –exclamó Sirius-. Pongámonos, apodos.

- Será perfecto –dijo James, sonriendo abiertamente-. ¿Qué les parece… los merodeadores? –dijo de pronto.

- ¿Merodeadores? –preguntó Remus.

- Sí, lo dijo McGonagall, hagámosle honor a su discreta proposición –sonrió Sirius.

- Me parece genial –sonrió Peter.

- También necesitaremos apodos para nosotros –sonrió Remus.

- Veamos… un perro, una rata, un lobo, un ciervo… -pensó James.

- Un perro… Canuto –sonrió Sirius-. Así se llamaba un perro que tenía mi tío Alphard.

- Canuto… suena bien…

- Para un lobo –pensó Remus-. Veamos… la luna… hmm…

- Lunático –dijo Sirius, sonriendo.

- ¡Lunático! Excelente –dijo Remus.

- Y Cornamenta –dijo James, entusiasmado-. ¿Qué les parece?

- ¡Perfecto! –exclamó Remus.

- ¿Y Peter? –preguntó Sirius.

- Una rata…

- ¿Qué aspecto tienes cuando te transformas? –preguntó James a Peter.

- Una rata…

- Tú eres hmm… -comenzó Sirius.

- Una rata…

- Eres escurridizo… y tienes rabo –rió Sirius.

- ¡Como una cola en forma de gusano! –exclamó Remus.

- ¡Colagusano! –gritó James.

- ¡SÍ! –dijeron Remus y Sirius al unísono, y no les importó que Peter no estuviera de acuerdo.

Siguieron trabajando en el mapa. Ya casi oscurecía y el tiempo se les había ido en risas y chistes de Sirius. Ya casi lo tenían terminado.

- Sólo necesitamos ponerle un poco de protección –dijo Remus.

- Hmm…para que nadie más lo lea –dijo Sirius.

- Así es –dijo James-. Deberíamos poner algo que sea discreto.

- Sí, cuando lo vean imaginarán que es un mapa encantado –dijo Peter, preocupado.

- Entonces, tendremos que despistarlos de que nuestras intenciones no son nada buenas… -dijo Sirius.

- Eso podría funcionar –dijo Remus y enseguida lanzó otro conjuro al mapa. Extendió el pergamino y ya no había nada escrito en él. James lo tomó perplejo…

- ¿Qué…?

- Tranquilo –dijo Remus, confiadamente-. 'Prometo que mis intenciones no son nada buenas' –musitó Remus y el pergamino se abrió mostrando el mapa con todas sus coordenadas.

- ¡Fantástico! –exclamó Sirius-. Eres un genio, Lunático.

- Ahora podremos salir a donde nos plazca –sonrió Peter.

- Y asegurarnos de que nadie más lo leerá… -dijo James.

- Alguien entrometido…

- Codicioso…

- Insolente…

- Fastidioso…

- Quejicus –dijeron todos al unísono, riendo.

Y antes de que anocheciera conjuraron más hechizos de artes oscuras, para que nadie pudiera leer el mapa. Los Merodeadores eran los dueños de Hogwarts desde ese momento.


	15. Los galeones

**15  
Los galeones**

Los meses pasaron rápidamente, pronto serían los exámenes finales, los famosos TIMOS lo que traía de cabeza a los chicos. Todos los alumnos de quinto año se esforzaban por estudiar y así obtener grandes puntuaciones. A finales del mes, cuando los exámenes estaban muy cerca, los chicos se encontraban estudiando en la sala común. Los nervios los invadían y pasaban tardes enteras ensayando.

- No, no, no, Sirius –decía James, cansadamente-. Lo que tienes que hacer es colocar el mapa al revés, después marcar los puntos que hay entre…

- ¡Es inútil, James! –exclamó Sirius, alborotándose el sedoso pelo-. No podré aprobar Adivinación, todo el año estuve platicando contigo.

- Les dije que después lo lamentarían –dijo Remus, sin alzar la vista de un libro de Aritmancia.

- No es tan difícil, Sirius –decía Lily, observando su mapa estelar-. Sólo básate en las coordenadas.

- Si tan sólo supiera de qué diablos hablas –dijo Sirius, fastidiado.

- No serás el único que repruebe –decía Peter, mirando su mapa con confusión-, estoy seguro de que no conseguiré ni un solo Timo de Adivinación.

- Qué consuelo –susurró Sirius.

En ese momento entraba Dian a la sala común, iba con su escoba en la mano y parecía confundida. Llegó con paso apresurado hacia donde estaban los chicos estudiando.

- ¡James! –le llamó arrebatadamente, todos la miraban con curiosidad-. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- Estudio –respondió James, encogiéndose en hombros.

- ¡Estudias! –repitió Dian, molesta-. ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es?

- No sé, he pasado toda la tarde aquí¿qué ocurre?

- ¡Despierta! –exclamó Dian, a punto de lanzarle la escoba-. ¡Tenemos práctica de quidditch¡Te hemos estado buscando por todos lados!

- ¡Qué! –exclamó James, levantándose frenéticamente-. ¡Lo olvidé!

- ¡Hemos perdido tiempo en buscarte y Wood está como loco! –dijo Dian, dando media vuelta y saliendo furiosa por el retrato de la señora gorda.

- Lo siento, Sirius –se disculpó James, mientras se acomodaba las gafas-. Estudiaremos más tarde.

- Ni que lo digas –dijo Sirius, desganado.

- ¡Accio escoba! –dijo James y su escoba llegó hasta sus manos.

Sirius juntó su mapa y libros de Adivinación, Lily se dirigió al dormitorio de chicas, estaba exhausta de las largas horas de estudio, quería descansar un momento. Mientras que Peter seguía sumido en la confusión de las estrellas y planetas.

- Ya cambia de cara, Lunático –dijo Sirius, codeándolo-. Pensé que se te saldría el corazón cuando ella llegó.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Remus, confundido.

- Mírame –le dijo Sirius, señalando sus ojos, Remus lo hizo forzosamente-. Dian Roosevelt –sonrió.

- ¿Q-qué quieres decir? –preguntó Remus, nervioso.

- ¿Lo ves? –dijo Sirius, con picardía-. Sólo digo su nombre y tus ojos brillan más que las tontas estrellas del mapa.

- No sé de qué hablas –dijo Remus, volviendo la vista al libro de Aritmancia.

- No intentes hacerte el desentendido conmigo –le dijo Sirius, con malicia-. Sé perfectamente qué pasa por tu mente cuando hablo de ella. No te culpo.

- Dian es mi amiga –dijo Remus, con el ceño fruncido.

- Pero te gustaría que fuera tu…

- Amiga, como siempre –respondió Remus, nerviosamente.

- Sí, claro –dijo Sirius, sonriendo irónicamente-. Amigos… ya te veré en unos meses, estarás tendido a sus pies.

- Te has vuelto loco –dijo Remus, perturbado.

- Vamos, admítelo –dijo Sirius, sonriendo-. ¿A que es linda, no?

- Sí, muy linda, pero eso no significa nada –dijo Remus, defensivamente.

- Pues significa mucho, como el que estás enamorado de ella –dijo Sirius, codeándolo.

- ¡Qué! –exclamó Remus, incrédulo-. ¡Eso no es verdad!

- Por supuesto que sí. No falta mucho para que te vea detrás de ella. Dian y Remus, sentados en un árbol… tomados de la mano… besándose –sonrió pícaramente.

- ¡Cállate! –exclamó Remus, temiendo que alguien de la sala los escuchara.

- Sí, así se comienza –siguió Sirius, con tono de experiencia-. Primero es el noviazgo, cuando menos te des cuenta el matrimonio… vienen los hijos… imagínate un montón de pequeñas niñas con cabelleras rizadas dándote órdenes todo el día… -rió.

- No me causa gracia –musitó Remus, volviendo a su lectura.

- Ya verás, Remsie –dijo Sirius, aún riendo-. Roosevelt te tiene dominado –suspiró-. ¡Ay, el amor, el amor! Nos vemos, tórtolo –salió rápidamente antes que Remus le lanzara un puntapié.

Una hora después, en el campo de quidditch, los jugadores Gryffindor estaban hablando con su capitán, Oswald Wood, que dirigía unas palabras aburridísimas y tediosas. James estaba lleno de lodo, ya había terminado el entrenamiento y se sentía fatigado. Dian estaba recargada sobre el palo de su escoba, sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco, el cansancio la adormilada y mucho más la plática, que según Wood, era enriquecedora de conocimiento.

- Así como los Hufflepuff vencieron a Ravenclaw, podría pasar con nosotros –decía Wood, que con la idea se estremecía-, si no tenemos cuidado y especialmente la preparación para el enfrentamiento. Debemos ser un equipo resistente, sólidos como acero. Trabajaremos en conjunto, si uno cae, caemos todos, es por eso que procuraremos hacer el mejor esfuerzo posible. Si el enemigo nos ataca, nosotros pelearemos como nobles y excelentes jugadores. El rendimiento en el campo debe ser al cien por ciento, mientras más…

- Mientras más hable me dormiré –masculló Dian a James.

- ¿Es necesario que escuchemos esto? –preguntó James, con la voz baja y aburrida.

- Lo mismo digo –dijo Dian, bostezando-. Pero temo que Wood entre en colapso nervioso si me pierdo de esta ceremonial conferencia.

- Quiero dormir, mañana tenemos examen de Adivinación –dijo James, cansado.

- Adivino que voy a reprobar –dijo Dian, con tedio.

- Vaya, buena predicción –sonrió James-. Coincidimos en lo mismo.

Al final de veinte minutos de la entretenida y educadora conversación de Oswald Wood, pudieron regresar a la sala común. James llevaba casi arrastras a Dian, estaba cansadísima y sentía que las piernas no le respondían. Con mucho trabajo llegaron al retrato de la señora gorda. La sala común estaba vacía y Dian subió con dificultad al dormitorio de chicas. James esperaba encontrarse con Sirius, pero no estaba ahí, así que también fue a dormir. Dian llena de barro se cambió por el pijama, mientras se tumbaba en la cama, era incapaz de decir más de dos palabras, cuando llegó Lily que sonreía animosamente.

- ¿Cómo les fue en el entrenamiento? –preguntó la pelirroja, pero Dian no respondía.

- ¡Chicas, qué bueno que las veo! –exclamó Alice, que llegaba felizmente, también estaba en pijama, lista para dormir-. ¿A qué no saben qué?

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Lily, con curiosidad, sin embargo, Dian no se movió.

- ¿Recuerdan que tuve una cita con Frank en Hogsmeade? –preguntó Alice, rebosante de alegría.

- Por supuesto –contestó Lily, sonriendo.

- Pues me ha pedido… ¡adivinen qué! –exclamó Alice con emoción.

- ¿Qué vuelvas a salir con él? –preguntó Lily, cándidamente.

- No, no, no… ¡me ha pedido que sea su novia! –exclamó Alice felizmente.

- ¡Qué sorpresa! –exclamó Lily-. ¡Muy buena noticia!

- ¡Me moría de los nervios! –sonreía Alice, aún emocionada-. ¡Todavía siento mariposas en el estómago!

- Todo mundo las siente –decía Lily, acostándose en su cama.

- ¿Y tú qué tal vas con James? –preguntó Alice, con picardía.

- ¿Yo? –se sorprendió Lily.

- Vale, se nota que se gustan –dijo Alice, riendo.

- Bueno, Potter ha cambiado, pero… –decía Lily con los ojos brillosos-. Dian dice que es distinto¿verdad? –se dirigió a Dian que susurró lo que parecía ser un sí.

- Vaya, tú y James hacen linda pareja, sin duda –dijo Alice, maravillada.

- Eh…

- ¡Con todo esto no podremos dormir! –exclamó Alice, con entusiasmo.

- Bueno, Dian será la excepción –dijo Lily, mirándola divertida.

- Lástima, yo quería saber sobre Remus –rió Alice.

- Ni dormida lo admitiría…

Soltaron una carcajada pero Dian estaba profundamente dormida y no podía escucharlas, comenzaba a soñar.

* * *

Un largo mes había transcurrido. Los chicos habían presentado una cantidad enorme de trabajos y deberes. Al igual que los TIMO'S que los traían de cabeza. Pero ahora sólo quedaban unas semanas para terminar el ciclo escolar y estarían a punto de regresar a casa, con la familia y esperar a que el próximo año llegara. Unos días antes de las vacaciones de verano, los chicos disfrutaban del aire libre en los campos del castillo. Lily y Dian estaban debajo de un árbol, cerca del lago, leyendo algunos libros.

Sirius llegó corriendo hacia donde estaban ellas, traía una bolsita llena de algo que sonaba como monedas. Se sentó al lado de las chicas, feliz.

- ¿Qué traes ahí, Black? –preguntó Dian, curiosamente.

- Si no anotas por lo menos quince goles, te arrepentirás –dijo Sirius, abriendo la bolsita y efectivamente tenía monedas dentro, eran puñados de knuts, sickles y lo que parecían ser tres galeones.

- ¿Has estado haciendo apuestas? –preguntó Lily, con desaprobación.

- Cuarenta knuts, cincuenta sickles y un galeón a que Dian anota quince goles o más –contestó Sirius, felizmente.

- ¡Estás loco! –exclamó Dian, incrédula-. ¿Qué te hace suponer que yo jugaré el sábado?

- Tienes que jugar –respondió Sirius, confundido-. Prácticamente eres la estrella.

- Deja eso, Black –dijo Dian, con indignación.

- Tranquilízate –respondió Sirius, mirando las monedas relucientes de la bolsita-. Tómalo de la mejor manera, hay gente que está fascinada con tus jugadas. Es más, el club de admiradores me ha dado un galeón por ese lance especial que hiciste la última vez en el último tiempo. Tienes que volver a hacerlo.

- ¡Sirius Black! –gritó Dian, enfadada.

- Será mejor que devuelvas ese dinero –dijo Lily, mirando a Dian asustada.

- Mira Dian, no te molestes… es una fortuna que tengas tantos admiradores –dijo Sirius, tajantemente-. También hice apuestas con James, me han dado más o menos la cantidad que pagan por ti, pero él en cambio no se enojó.

- ¡Porque es un lunático como tú! –exclamó Dian, fuera de control

- ¿Me llamaban? –preguntó Remus, inocentemente, llegaba junto con Frank Longbotton.

- No, tú no –dijo Dian, enfadada-. ¡Así que soluciona esto cuanto antes, Black!

- No puedo –se disculpó Sirius-. Es muy tarde, hice firmar a todos. ¿Sabes lo que me pasaría si les digo que me gasté un poco del dinero que me dieron?

- ¿Sabes lo que te va a pasar por apostar a mis costas? –dijo Dian, amenazadoramente. En ese momento llegó James con otra bolsita parecida a la de Sirius.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó James, agitando más monedas.

- ¡Genial! –exclamó Sirius, contento-. ¡Más apuestas¡Potter eres una minita de oro! Igual que Dian, aunque se resista.

- Olvídalo, Black –dijo Dian, levantándose frenéticamente-. Porque no jugaré.

- ¡Qué! –exclamaron todos.

- ¡No quiero que estafes a todas esos chicos por mi culpa! –dijo Dian, enfurecida.

- Vamos Dian, no seas así –rogó Sirius-. Sé que eres una brujita perversa y te gustaría tener parte del dinero. ¿Qué dices? Te daré un porcentaje… un alto porcentaje.

- ¿Perversa? –preguntó Dian, incrédula.

- No, no, no… lo que quiero decir es que… -dijo Sirius, pero Dian dio media vuelta y se fue furiosa.

Todos miraron a Sirius con el ceño fruncido. James le entregó las monedas.

- Creo que de verdad la hiciste enojar –dijo preocupado.

- ¡Por favor! –exclamó Sirius, confiadamente-. Ella tiene que jugar, Oswald no le permitirá faltar. Estarían incompletos.

Horas más tarde Sirius tenía tres costalitos repletos de dinero. James estaba puliendo su escoba, mientras que Remus y Lily estudiaban para el examen de Aritmancia, de los chicos eran los únicos que estaban en esa asignatura y por lo tanto se hacía más difícil concentrarse mientras los demás estaban en sus asuntos. Peter había regresado del examen de Estudios Muggles y no parecía muy contento. Sin embargo, Dian se había ausentado todo ese tiempo. Sirius comenzaba a pensar que quizá estaba en problemas, pues ya había utilizado una parte del dinero para hacer un pedido de bombas fétidas. Incluso James también había hecho uso de ese dinero. Aunque no lo admitía, Sirius estaba preocupado, tanto que cuando ninguno de los Merodeadores lo vio, averiguó a través del Mapa del Merodeador (que habían creado semanas antes) dónde se encontraba Dian. La motita con su nombre aparecía en el campo de quidditch. Respiró aliviado, pues supuso que estaría entrenando o practicando algunas jugadas especiales. Pero en ese mismo momento, entró Oswald Wood, el capitán del equipo, llegó con una cara de preocupación, parecía que había visto un fantasma. El nerviosismo de Sirius aumentó. Oswald se sentó en el sofá grande de la sala común, mientras que Kaleb, el otro cazador del equipo le daba aire abanicando su mano.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Lily, preocupada acercándose a Oswald.

- ¿Qué pasó? –dijo James, en el mismo tono.

- D-d-d… esa chica –dijo Oswald muy pálido.

- Fue Dian –contestó Kaleb por él-. Le dio una noticia muy impactante y no pudo resistirlo.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó James, asustado. Remus agudizaba el oído desde otra ala de la sala común, Sirius que estaba a su lado contenía la respiración.

- Ha sido lo más horrible de mi vida –dijo Oswald con voz trágica-. ¡No jugará el sábado!

- ¡QUÉ! –gritó Sirius desde su lugar, se aproximó preocupado hacia Oswald, rogando que hubiese escuchado mal-. ¡Ella no puede hacer eso!

- Sí puede –dijo Oswald con la voz cortada-. Con el permiso de McGonagall, la profesora ha firmado la renuncia de Dian al equipo… se fue… la más rápida… intrépida… ¿cómo pudo suceder?

Algunos chicos de primer año escucharon lo que decía Oswald, se acercaron para oír mejor. Sirius los miró horrorizado, todo ese dinero estaba prácticamente en la basura.

- ¿Qué pasa? –decían las vocecillas de los muchachos.

- ¡La Ráfaga de Oro ha renunciado! –dijo un muchacho, tan alto que todos lo escucharon.

- ¡SIRIUS! –exclamó Lily, enojada.

- Perderemos… -masculló James, preocupadamente.

Todos lanzaban miradas asesinas a Sirius, querían fulminarlo. En el último partido, Gryffindor estaba a un paso de la copa de quidditch y Dian había dimitido.

- Al menos tenemos a James… -dijo Sirius, en disculpa y todos se abalanzaron sobre él.

* * *

Entrada la noche, los chicos regresaron de la cena, no habían visto a Dian, así que Lily subió al dormitorio de chicas, pero en el camino se encontró con Alice.

- ¿Buscan a Dian? –preguntó Alice curiosamente.

- ¡Sí! –exclamó Sirius, preocupado-. ¿Dónde está?

- Durmiendo –se encogió de hombros Alice.

- ¿Durmiendo? –preguntó Sirius tristemente-. ¡Estamos al borde de la desesperación y ella durmiendo!

- Fue tu culpa –dijo Remus, como si no pasara nada. Sirius lo miró de soslayo y de pronto fue como si una luz se posara sobre la cabeza de Remus.

- Tú… -dijo Sirius con incredulidad-. ¡Eres mi salvación! –dijo arrojándose sobre Remus.

- ¿Qué? –Remus estaba confundido, todo mundo pensaba que a Sirius le quedaban pocas horas de vida.

- ¡Lunático! –exclamó Sirius agitándolo levemente-. Tienes que convencer a Dian. Sólo tú podrás.

- ¿Yo? –exclamó Remus, sin entender-. ¿Por qué yo?

- ¡Está claro! –dijo Sirius, esperanzado-. Dian no echará por la borda tus súplicas. Aunque sea muy difícil de convencer a ti no se te resistirá.

- ¿Qué quieres con 'resistirá'? –dijo Remus y Sirius sonrió maliciosamente.

* * *

Dian pensaba que le había dado una buena lección a Sirius, y al día siguiente cuando se dirigía al aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, para presentar el Timo, Remus se cruzó en su camino. Se veía distinto, se había peinado como en el baile de primavera, tenía la corbata de Gryffindor perfectamente amarrada y llevaba una flor en la mano.

- Hola Dian –saludó Remus, sonriendo más de lo habitual. La chica se extrañó, pero también le sonrió.

- Lupin¿estudiaste para el Timo? –preguntó Dian, evadiendo la mirada de Remus.

- Ah, sí claro… -dijo Remus distraídamente, le extendió la flor-. Para ti.

- ¿Para mí? –preguntó Dian extrañada-. Gracias… pero… ¿a qué se debe?

- Bueno –se sonrojó Remus-, esta mañana lucías muy linda y… -Dian se ruborizó mucho más- pensé que… sería bueno darte esto…

- Ah… ehm... gracias –respondió Dian, la flor explotó y se convirtió en una gigante rana de chocolate. Era la favorita de Dian, ella sonreía, pero seguía extrañada por ese comportamiento tan fuera de lo común de Remus-. Bueno, vamos al examen –dijo Dian, sin saber qué decir.

Remus sonrió. Extrañamente Dian sintió una punzada en el estómago, tenía las manos sudorosas y de pronto le pareció una bobería estar caminando por un pasillo, de hecho todo lo que sucedía le era tonto, jamás le había pasado algo similar. Remus iba a su lado sonriéndole y ella le devolvía sonrisitas nerviosas. Cuando llegaron al aula vieron a todos los muchachos sentados por separado, la primera parte era teórica y la segunda práctica. Dian se despidió de Remus con una sonrisa más, él le contestó de la misma manera y se apartaron para presentar el examen. Pero Dian no se había percatado que Sirius sonreía satisfactoriamente desde su lugar.

El profesor Flitwick era el encargado de hacer la guardia durante el examen teórico. Así que comenzaron. Peter parecía muy apurado, demasiado tenso. James en cambio contestaba las preguntas con mucha confianza, de hecho todos los chicos lo hacían. La clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras no era tan mala, siempre había algo de interesante. Lily era buena para los encantamientos y estaba segura de que en el examen práctico le iría muy bien. Para Remus, las Artes Oscuras eran las más atractivas del mundo, así que daba por hecho que sus puntuaciones serían altas.

Sorprendentemente, en un tiempo récord, Dian terminó su examen, con todas las respuestas llenas, sin dejar espacio y en letras muy pequeñas. El profesor Flitwick sonrió satisfecho cuando Dian le entregó la prueba y después la hizo pasar a un aula más grande, donde harían la práctica. Poco a poco fueron alcanzando a Dian, hasta que finalmente todos estaban completos. Los de Slytherin también estaban ahí, y por supuesto Severus Snape, que desde el incidente del sauce boxeador no había molestado a los chicos. Esta vez sólo lanzaba miradas de soslayo a Lily, pero no se atrevía a insultar. El profesor Flitwick llegó al aula junto con otros funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia, eran los encargados de hacerles las pruebas a los estudiantes. La profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick vigilaban desde las esquinas del aula, mientras los alumnos pasaban uno por uno con sus respectivos observadores. Muchos se sorprendieron con las habilidades de James Potter, otros más con los conocimientos de Remus; los encantamientos de Lily eran poderosos.

Después de dos largas horas del Timo, pudieron salir. Felices y contentos de haber terminado con el último examen. Dian platicaba con Lily, quería contarle sobre el extraño comportamiento de Remus, así que se separaron de ellos y fueron a la orilla del lago, hacía un sol radiante.

Los chicos se tiraron en la sombra del haya, sin percatarse que Severus Snape estaba detrás de ellos. Comenzaron a charlar animadamente y James sacó una snitch dorada de su bolsillo, jugueteando con ella.

- ¿Eso hizo? –preguntó Lily, incrédula.

- Sí, lo hizo –respondió Dian, confundida.

- Vaya, nunca lo hubiera imaginado de Remus.

- Esto no es normal, algo debe pasarle.

- Vamos Dian, debes sospechar ya de lo que le sucede.

- No menciones eso Lily –dijo Dian, muy sonrojada-. Iré por algo de jugo de calabaza¿quieres?

- No, ve tú.

Lily comprendió que Dian había tratado de desviar la conversación. De pronto escuchó risas y carcajadas escandalosas. Giró hacia el haya y encontró la razón. Se sobresaltó y al mismo tiempo su corazón se sintió abatido. James Potter apuntaba con la varita hacia Severus Snape que estaba tirado en la hierba. Sirius y Peter reían a carcajadas, junto con otros estudiantes más. Remus tenía un libro, y no estaba interesado ni en molestar a Severus, ni en ayudarlo.

Lily se dirigió a ellos, con furia y decepción, queriendo aniquilar a James con la mirada, apartándolo de su pensamiento y su corazón

* * *

- ¿Eso le dijo el narigón grasiento? –decía Dian, indignada.

- Sí, lo dijo –decía Remus, también molesto-. Después de que ella lo había estado defendiendo todo este tiempo.

- No me sorprende de Quejicus, mira que llamarla Sangre Sucia –replicó Dian-. Yo le hubiese dado su lección.

- Oh, ellos lo hicieron, no te preocupes –sonrió Remus, maliciosamente.

- Entonces¿Potter y Evans ya no se hablan? –preguntó Dian, extrañada.

- No. Creo que no. Pero pasará, supongo.

Se encontraban cerca del lago. Remus había explicado a Dian que los chicos habían molestado a Snape una vez más, que Lily había llegado furiosa y habían armado todo un caos. Remus ya traía el pelo desordenado y la corbata también y a Dian le agradó más verlo de esa manera.

- Me enteré que dejaste el equipo –dijo Remus.

- Sí –dijo Dian, tranquilamente.

- Supongo que fue por lo sucedido con Sirius.

- No me pareció justo.

- ¿Sabes? –dijo Remus, cuando se detuvieron cerca del lago-, les harás falta en el equipo. Sería fabuloso que regresaras, a todos les gustaría.

- A nadie le interesaría de la forma que a mí me importa, Remus –dijo Dian, con el ceño fruncido-. Yo juego al quidditch porque me apasiona, no lo hago por el dinero.

- A mí me importaría que regresaras, me gustaría que disfrutaras de tu último juego –dijo Remus, cabizbajo.

- Gracias –respondió Dian, sonriendo sinceramente. Le gustaba más que Remus se comportara como siempre y no de la forma que lo hizo por la mañana-. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- ¿Hmm? –dijo Remus, saliendo de sus pensamientos-. ¿Hacer qué?

- ¿Por qué me diste la flor y la rana?

- Bueno, yo… -comenzaba nerviosamente, Remus-. No sé cómo decírtelo, pero pensé que de esa forma te agradaría más. Es decir, siempre he sido muy reservado y temeroso para expresar lo que pienso. Incluso cuando lo hago me siento… estúpido. Y sé que lo fui esta mañana. Sólo quería impresionarte y fue de una manera muy tonta, lo sé.

- Actuaste distinto, pero no estúpido –dijo Dian, sonriendo-. Es agradable que pienses de esa forma sobre mí.

- Es lo menos que podría hacer –dijo Remus, sonrojándose completamente, igual que Dian.

- Bueeeno... ya que nos sinceramos –dijo Dian, riendo divertida-. Te confesaré algo… yo no dejé el equipo de quidditch exactamente.

- ¿Ah no? –preguntó Remus, sorprendido.

- No. De hecho no lo dejé –dijo Dian, apenada-. Me puse de acuerdo con Wood para que mintiera por mí, de hecho he estado entrenando todo este tiempo que me ausenté. Sólo lo hice para darle una buena lección a Sirius. Espero que nadie lo haya lastimado.

- Bueno, nadie lo hizo, pero estaba a punto de matarse –dijo Remus, riendo-. Se sentía culpable por tu supuesta salida del equipo, pero su remordimiento no lo dejaba tranquilo, lamentaba tanto como nosotros que no jugaras el último partido de la temporada.

- Pensé que sería buena idea –dijo Dian, encogiéndose en hombros-. De hecho James lo sabía, pero tenía que fingir también

- Aunque Wood resultó muy buen actor –sonrió.

Dian se alegró de que Remus estuviese con ella, era una excelente compañía. Desde la sala común de Gryffindor, un muchacho de pelo negro y sedoso los observaba desde la ventana principal. Sirius sonreía contento.

- Creo que Remus la está convenciendo –exclamó entusiasmado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó James, llegando con otra bolsita llena de dinero, intentando olvidar el incidente con Severus.

- Hice que Remus le diera un regalo esta mañana a Dian, para convencerla de regresar al equipo –dijo Sirius, volviendo a espiar-. Parece que resulta.

- Fue una jugada muy sucia –le reprochó James.

- Nada de eso –rió Sirius, convencido-, a los dos les hice un favor. Remus no se atrevía a acercarse a Dian desde el baile, y a ella no le venía nada mal ese contacto de Remus. Por otra parte nos beneficia a todos, así ella estará convencida de volver al equipo.

- Vaya, la hiciste de cupido –dijo James, admirado-. Bien hecho, Black.

- Gracias, gracias –sonrió el chico.

- Tengo práctica, nos vemos después –dijo James y salió de la sala común con su escoba en mano. No quería admitir que se sentía abatido por haber defraudado a Lily.

Sirius miraba sonriente aquella escena, Remus hablando con Dian, estaba seguro que no tardarían mucho, hablaban y hablaban… Remus se acercaba, Dian sonreía, las manos de Remus sujetaron suavemente el rostro de la chica: Remus estaba besando a Dian. Sirius se quedó con la boca abierta, incapaz de articular palabra, inmóvil.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Alice que había llegado a la sala común. Cuando ella se asomó junto a él por la ventana, los vieron y también hizo la misma expresión que Sirius: boquiabiertos y atónitos.

- Ese no era el plan –masculló Sirius, de forma inaudible.

James bajó rápidamente por el vestíbulo, con la escoba en mano. De pronto se cruzó con Severus Snape, que lo miró fríamente. James apretó el paso, sin decir nada, pero Severus sí lo hizo.

- Potter –lo llamó y James giró-. Si crees que estaré a tus pies por lo que ocurrió, estás muy equivocado –Severus arrastraba las palabras y entornaba sus ojos negros con malicia.

James lo ignoró. Sabía que aún tenían esa tonta conexión de favor y deuda, pero no le importaba que Severus le pagara, lo único que quería era que no molestara más a sus amigos, ni a Lily. No entendía el significado de tener un lazo que unía a magos por el simple hecho de salvarles la vida. Pero pensándolo mejor, salvarle la vida a alguien era algo muy arriesgado. Estaba seguro de que él lo había hecho por hacer lo correcto, pues Snape no le agradaba en lo absoluto, y sabía perfectamente que si un día tuviera que dar la vida por alguien sería por Lily y sus amigos. No se dio cuenta cuando había llegado al campo de quidditch, se encontró con Dian, que estaba mirando un punto del campo, se reía sola. James sonrió divertido y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué bicho te picó? –preguntó James, dándole palmaditas en el hombro. Dian apenas y reaccionó.

- ¿Hmm¿qué? –preguntó despistada.

- ¿Por qué te ríes sola?

- Ah… sucedió algo muy bueno –dijo Dian, con los ojos brillosos.

- ¿Quién se cayó de la escoba? –preguntó James, con sorna.

- No es nada de eso.

- ¿Entonces?

- Digamos que…

- ¿Que…?

- Te vas a sorprender.

- ¡Vamos, dime ya!

- Remus.

- ¿Remus, qué?

- He hablado con él.

- ¿Y?

- Y…

- ¡Y!

- Novia.

- ¿Novia¿Remus ya tiene novia?

- Así es.

- ¿Y quién es? –preguntó James, sorprendido y confundido.

- Una chica muy guapa –dijo Dian, mordazmente.

- ¡Pero Remus jamás nos dijo nada! Sólo sabíamos que le gustabas y que estaba realmente enamorado de ti y que… -James se tapó la boca.

- Ya lo sé –rió Dian.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó James, asombrado.

- Ya me lo dijo…

En la sala común, Sirius seguía sin comprender cómo había ocurrido aquello. Lily había regresado, nadie notó su cólera. Había discutido con Severus Snape, la había llamado sangre sucia. Alice llegó a su encuentro, completamente eufórica y le contó cómo ella y Sirius habían visto a Dian y a Remus besándose en el lago. Lily asombrada cambió su humor, incluso olvidó que estaba molesta con Sirius, el pobre seguía sin aceptar lo que acababa de ver. Remus llegó sonriente a la sala común, Sirius se abalanzó sobre él, ganándoles el lugar a Lily y Alice.

- ¡REMUS! –exclamó Sirius, atónito-. ¿Acaso eso fue lo que yo vi?

- ¿Viste qué? –fingió inocencia.

- ¡Remus y Dian son novios! –exclamó Alice felizmente.

- ¡Ya era hora! –gritó Lily, alegremente.

- ¡Remus, ese no era el plan! –exclamó Sirius, confundido-. ¿La convenciste?

- No –rió Remus-, ella no jugará mañana.

Sirius se fue de espaldas, y por lo menos diez galeones salieron rodando de su bolsillo…

* * *

_Escena anterior al pasaje del capítulo "El peor recuerdo de Snape". Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix._


	16. La última oportunidad

**16  
La última oportunidad**

Durante el entrenamiento final de Gryffindor, se mostró mucho dinamismo, ya que por cierta razón la única cazadora del equipo estaba incontrolable. Volaba por todo el campo velozmente, era difícil que alguien pudiese detenerla. James sabía perfectamente a qué se debía y se sentía contento, aunque seguía sorprendido. Después de tanto, al fin Remus se había decidido. Pero al mismo tiempo un remordimiento le carcomía la conciencia, pues él en cambio todavía no tenía el valor de hacer algo similar y había arruinado lo que ya llevaba a favor.

- ¡Hey Potter!

La quaffle pasó cerca de James y no la atrapó, era Dian quien se la había lanzado, estaba sonriente, elevada unos metros más que el chico de gafas (que por poco las pierde). James consiguió salvar la pelota y se elevó a la misma altura que Dian, sonriendo mordazmente.

- Ya sé, ya sé –dijo James-, pero aunque Remus sea mi amigo no dejaré que me doblegues de esa manera –jugueteaba con la quaffle en una mano-. Anotaré más goles que tú.

- Nada de eso –dijo Dian, sonriendo y aferrándose al palo de su escoba-, conseguiré por lo menos quince goles. Sirius tiene que ganar sus apuestas.

- Vaya –se asombró James-¿acaso ya lo has perdonado?

- Vale¿qué debía hacer?

- Ese Remus es asombroso –dijo James, irónico-. ¡Mira nada más el efecto que tiene!

- Menos plática, Potter –dijo Dian un poco avergonzada.

Con una mano le arrebató la quaffle a James y él aún riendo la siguió. Wood daba órdenes desesperadamente, pues sentía que el fin del mundo se acercaba y quería estar preparado para salir librados. La práctica marchó bien, buenos lances, atrapadas estupendas, jugadas de primer nivel y goles sorprendentes.

- ¿Y cómo fue? –preguntaba Alice, en la sala común sentada al lado de Lily, las dos interrogaban a Remus que estaba muy apenado-. ¿Qué le dijiste?

- ¿Tienen que saberlo todo? –preguntó Remus, esquivando las miradas.

- De cualquier forma Dian nos lo dirá –sonrió Lily, por la frente de Remus corrió una gotita de sudor.

- ¡Vamos, Lupin! –exclamó Sirius, exasperado-. ¡Tanto drama para que mañana no juegue¿QUÉ CLASE DE CÓMPLICE ERES?

- Uno que saca provecho de la situación –dijo Peter de soslayo.

- Además –intervino Lily-, hiciste muy mal en utilizar a Remus de esa forma, Sirius.

- ¡Él cooperó! –dijo Sirius-. ¡Y mira qué provechoso resultó!

- Vamos Sirius –dijo Remus apenado-, todavía te quedan las apuestas de James.

- Qué consuelo –dijo Sirius con los ojos en blanco. Las chicas salieron de la sala común, para buscar a Dian.

- ¿Sabes Remus?, aunque Dian me atemorice creo que es buena pareja para ti –dijo Peter, inocentemente.

- Gracias Peter –sonrió Remus, sonrojado y sacó una tableta de chocolate.

- Oye Lunático –dijo Sirius, más tranquilizado-. Me da mucho gusto que por fin hayas conseguido algo con Dian. Y yo lamento… que te haya utilizado como dijo Evans…

- No fue nada –dijo Remus, encogiéndose en hombros comiendo chocolate-, pero sin ti nada de esto hubiese pasado. Y no te preocupes mañana el partido no será tan malo.

- Pues sin la Ráfaga de Oro, lo dudo mucho –se lamentó Sirius y unos chicos de primero que estaban muy cerca de ahí le lanzaron miradas asesinas.

En el campo ya habían terminado con el entrenamiento. Wood quiso volver a dar un discurso, pero todos se encontraban tan cansados que fue imposible retenerlos por un minuto. James y Dian regresaban al castillo, aunque el chico estaba callado y pensativo.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Dian, preocupada.

- ¿Hmm? –salió James de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Te sientes bien? –dijo Dian, confundida.

- Sí claro… sólo que… cometí un tremendo error.

- Ya me lo habían dicho.

- Vale, fue un tonto juego, pero Evans se lo tomó muy apecho.

- No te culpo, cualquier quisiera gastarla un poco con Quejicus –sonrió Dian, divertida.

- Tienes que ayudarme –dijo James, preocupado.

- ¿Qué le haremos al narigudo?

- No, se trata de otra cosa.

- ¿Hmm?

- Bueno, es una situación un tanto complicada.

- Pues entre dos no lo será tanto¿no crees?

- Exacto, precisamente eres la indicada para ayudarme.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- De… ehm… Lily…

- ¡Oh! –exclamó Dian con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Ya entendí.

- Ehm… -James se sonrojó y se aclaró la garganta-. T-tú la conoces muy bien… ¿me ayudarías?

James se quedó paralizado y Dian le dio un empujón para seguir caminando.

- Mira Potter, no te compliques más la vida –dijo impaciente-. Ambos se gustan¿no? Entonces no esperes más y díselo. Quedan dos días para irnos.

- Tienes razón, debo idear algo.

- ¿Por qué no se lo dices a Sirius? –preguntó Dian-. Siempre ha sido tu derecha, seguro ideará un plan lo suficientemente descabellado.

James sonrió confiado, tenía lo que restaba de la noche para planear algo y salió corriendo rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor, mientras Dian se dirigía al Gran Comedor, estaba muerta de hambre. James tuvo que encontrar el momento adecuado para planear algo realmente bueno. Encontró a Remus jugando ajedrez con Peter, quien perdiera pagaría una ración completa de chocolate en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Sirius estaba en un rincón de la sala, discutiendo con unos chicos de primero que seguían indignados por la supuesta renuncia de Dian al equipo.

- Perfecto, no está ella –musitó James y se acercó a Remus con una sonrisa maliciosa-. ¡Vaya, Lunático¡Tú sí que das sorpresas inesperadas¡Mira que costó trabajo calmar a la Ráfaga de Oro en el campo!

- Pues, creo que sí fue una sorpresa inesperada –se avergonzó ligeramente, Remus. Pero no dejaba de sonreír-. Pero recuerda James, Sirius no puede…

- ¡Lo olvidaba! –dijo James y miró a Peter.

- No te preocupes, ya lo sé –admitió Peter, que estaba más interesado por el juego de ajedrez en el que llevaba la delantera Remus.

- Bueno… ehm… ¿has visto a Evans? –preguntó James, tajante.

- Bajó hace unos minutos –respondió Remus, volviendo a jugar.

- Bien, tengo que hablar con ustedes, es muy importante –dijo James, con la voz baja.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Peter, temeroso.

- No, no es nada de qué preocuparse –dijo James, pensativo-. Pero… para mí sí es preocupante. De cualquier manera, nos vemos en el dormitorio dentro de cinco minutos. Avísenle a Sirius.

- Pero¿para qué…?

Remus no terminó de formular la pregunta, pues James salió disparado hacia las habitaciones de los chicos. Así que Peter y Remus tuvieron que finalizar el juego, pero no antes de que Remus le hiciera jaque mate a Peter. Sirius seguía discutiendo con los chicos. En el Gran Comedor, Lily se abalanzaba a gritos sobre su amiga, la abrazaba con júbilo mientras la chica trataba de pasarse una tostada con la que se había atragantado.

- Lo sé… cof… Lily… sí, es fabuloso… cof, pero trata de no matarme –le dijo Dian, mientras recuperaba el habla.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! –decía Alice con la misma emoción que Lily.

- ¡Es que es increíble, Dian! –volvió a exclamar Lily, abrazándose a ella, que procuró alejar su tostada.

- Bueno, aún sigo impresionada –dijo Dian, sonriendo ruborizada y Lily se divirtió con esa actitud-. Vamos Evans, no me mires así… sabes que no me gustan estas cosas.

- ¿No te gustan? –rió Lily, divertida, viendo cómo Dian se sonrojaba más tratando de comer su tostada.

- ¿Y cómo fue el beso? –preguntó Alice curiosa, Dian parecía tener el mismo color que la mermelada de la tostada.

- ¿Cómo te lo dijo? –preguntó Lily, divertida.

- ¿Él te besó o tú lo besaste? –preguntó Alice, emocionada. Dian comía casi sin masticar, viendo el suelo brillante del Gran Comedor, deseando que se la tragara.

- Vamos Dian, dinos algo –dijo Lily riendo-. ¿Cuáles fueron las palabras de Remus?

- Bueno… verán –comenzó Dian, bastante apenada-. No sé cómo ocurrió… sólo… pasó… y ya… no sé qué decirles.

- ¡Dian! –exclamó Lily, entusiasmada-. Tuvo que haber algo más que eso.

- Bueno…de pronto nos acercamos y…

- ¿Te besó? –exclamó Alice, completamente fuera de control.

- Sí, pero… -respondió Dian, encogiéndose en hombros y jugando con un rizo del cabello.

- ¡Dian esa es una increíble noticia! –exclamó Lily, felizmente-. ¡Remus y tú! Así tenía que ser.

Dian sonrió apenada, esas conversaciones la ponían muy nerviosa y sin saber qué decir, y ahora que la ocasión era un poco más importante, se sentía muy avergonzada de hablar sobre ese tipo de asuntos personales. Cuando las chicas dejaron de bromear y tomaron la cena, subieron a sus recámaras. Después de la 'plática' que Dian había tenido con Remus no se habían vuelto a ver. Ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar con él y con todos los demás viéndolos, ese pensamiento hizo que sus mejillas se volvieran a ruborizar.

Llegaron a la sala común, pero estaba vacía, para el alivio de Dian. Aunque ahora no sabía si quería ver a Remus o no. Así que no hubo más remedio que ir a dormir. Entraron a su habitación, se cambiaron por el pijama y entraron a sus camas con dosel. Dian estaba muerta de cansancio, aunque la emoción le invadía el cuerpo, sus ojos se cerraban, pero no dejaba de pensar. Lily y Alice conversaban animadamente, sobre los chicos.

- En un principio Sirius me parecía muy atractivo –dijo Lily, sonriendo divertida-. Pero después Potter y él me mostraron realmente cómo eran.

- No son tan malos¿has visto a Snape? –preguntó Alice, extrañada-. Ellos lo molestan, pero yo he visto a Severus hacer artes oscuras con unos chicos Slytherin.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó Lily, intrigada y asustada a la vez.

- Sí, lo vi. Así que deberías cambiar respecto a los chicos, y darles una oportunidad. Aparentan ser lo que no son. Incluso Peter –rió-, creí que era un chico distinto, ahora me parece que es algo torpe.

- Es torpe –dijo Dian, con la voz cortada de cansancio.

- Dian, no seas así con Peter –dijo Lily con amargura-, no es su culpa.

- Eso dices, pero sigo pensando que no es de confianza –dijo Dian, dando un largo bostezo.

No muy lejos de ahí, en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Cuatro chicos salían de una capa invisible. James los había reunido para planear lo que nunca se le había ocurrido.

- El plan es muy sencillo –dijo James desesperadamente.

- ¿De qué hablas, Potter? –preguntó Sirius, confundido.

- Mi plan –contestó James, rápidamente-. Tengo una fabulosa idea para mañana. Verán, ustedes…

- James, espera un momento –lo interrumpió Remus-. ¿A qué viene todo esto?

- Sí¿cuál es el motivo? –preguntó Peter.

- Vamos, chicos –respondió James apenado-. Ustedes lo saben.

- ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Peter, intrigado.

- No me hagas decirlo Colagusano –dijo James entre dientes-. Es sobre… Lily.

- ¡AH! –exclamaron todos riendo.

- No me hagan sentirme así –dijo James, ruborizado-. ¿Me ayudarán o no? Ella sigue molesta conmigo.

- Por supuesto.

- Claro.

- Bien –continuó el chico revolviéndose el cabello, más tranquilo-. Lo que quiero hacer es…

- Declararle tu amor a Lily.

- Eso ya lo sabíamos.

- No, no, no –dijo James apresuradamente-, bueno sí… pero…

- Vamos¿qué quieres que hagamos?

- Eso trato de decirles –se enfadó James-. Es un plan sencillo, pero tienen que cooperar conmigo.

- Hecho.

- Cuenta con nosotros.

* * *

Los vítores se escuchaban a no más poder. Las banderas de ambos equipos se blandían por todo el estadio. Los Hufflepuff habían organizado algunas porras, mientras que los Gryffindor ya habían encantado banderas que rugían de verdad. Los profesores estaban reunidos en la tribuna más alta. Albus hablaba animadamente con Hagrid, que había sido invitado a contemplar el partido desde el lugar de los profesores. La profesora McGonagall estaba orgullosa de que su equipo hubiese llegado hasta esas alturas, desde hacía mucho tiempo que Gryffindor no llegaba a las finales, los nuevos cazadores habían levantado mucho al equipo. Lily y Alice habían llegado al estadio desde muy temprano, acompañando a Dian que ya estaba en los vestidores, pero no había rastro de los muchachos. El equipo de Gryffindor estaba preparándose en su vestidor, continuaban tranquilos, aunque Oswald Wood tenía un aspecto entre pálido y sonrosado. Dian hablaba con Kaleb, el otro cazador, que le decía tener jugadas muy buenas para hacer que la quaffle tomara una altura favorable entre pase y pase. Pero también pensaba en Remus, no lo había visto un día antes en la sala común y tampoco en el desayuno. James llegó corriendo al vestidor.

- ¡Potter! –gritó Wood-. ¡Llegas tarde!

- Lo siento, tenía que…

- No importa –dijo Wood, tajante y se dirigió al equipo-. Escuchen muchachos, mañana todos estaremos a punto de partir en el expreso, quiero desearles unas felices vacaciones, ya que es mi último partido –sus ojos enrojecieron-, espero que haya sido un buen capitán y que… t-todo, lo que pasamos juntos lo r-recuerden por siempre –su voz estaba cortada-. Los estimo mucho, s-son excelentes jugadores, me voy orgulloso de sus formidables jugadas –comenzó a sollozar-. Los extrañaré mucho.

Wood se tapó la cara con su túnica escarlata y Kaleb le dio una palmadita en el hombro, en forma de consuelo. James y Dian parecían tristes y esta vez no hicieron ningún comentario gracioso o bromista. Los demás jugadores se veían con pesadumbre, también extrañarían a Oswald.

- Bueno –dijo Wood, despejándose la cara y tratando de hablar normalmente-. ¡Vamos por los Hufflepuff! Esa copa tiene que ser nuestra, mañana todos celebraremos desenfrenadamente en el expreso. ¡ADELANTE!

Todos se levantaron entusiasmados, James se colocó los guantes. Dian se acercó acomodándose el abultado cabello rizado y mirando a James, sonriente.

- Vamos Potter, tendremos esa copa –sonrió Dian, entusiasmada.

- Por supuesto –contestó James de la misma manera.

- Chicos –dijo Wood, caminando hacia las puertas del vestidor-, buena suerte. He oído que hay muchas apuestas que están a su favor. Sobre todo las de Sirius Black –rió.

El campo enloqueció cuando los jugadores salieron en sus escobas. Los profesores aplaudían con júbilo y la voz de Frank Longbotton se escuchó por todo el estadio, y Alice que estaba a unas cuantas tribunas de ahí, sonreía felizmente al lado de Lily que animaba a Dian con una bandera. Los chicos del club de admiradores de Dian también brincaban ansiosos con una pancarta que decía 'La quaffle volará con la Ráfaga de Oro', habían hecho que salieran destellos luminosos. Al estadio llegaban apresurados Remus, Sirius y Peter cargando una enorme bandera escarlata que parecía ser de Gryffindor, fueron a colocarse sobre una tribuna alta detrás de los profesores. La profesora McGonagall los miró de soslayo, pero ellos parecían tener caras inocentes, así que no hizo ningún comentario. Lily y Alice que estaban frente a ellos se quedaron mirándolos extrañadas y los saludaron confusamente. Ellos respondieron con sonrisas nerviosas. La profesora Hooch dio el pitazo para que el partido comenzara, los jugadores se elevaron y de inmediato los aplausos fueron para Dian que consiguió elevarse más de lo normal, causando la estupefacción de Sirius.

- ¡QUÉ! -exclamó el chico atónito-. ¡NO IBA A JUGAR¿QUÉ HACE ELLA AHÍ?

- Pues ya lo comprobaste, Remus es bueno –sonrió Peter divertido y Remus sólo sonreía, mirándola, como si nunca la hubiese visto tan bella.

James arrancó más aplausos cuando le robó la quaffle a un Hufflepuff, mientras las narraciones de Frank emocionaban a todos. Dian aprovechó para pasar velozmente al lado de la tribuna de los chicos.

- ¡Pon atención, Black! –gritó Dian al pasar persiguiendo a un cazador Hufflepuff.

- Te debo una –masculló Sirius, aliviado.

James se acercó cada vez más a los aros, lanzó la quaffle a Kaleb, el otro cazador Gryffindor y éste se la devolvió con un pase increíble, lo que James aprovechó para anotar. Todos enloquecieron y comenzaron a aplaudir a Gryffindor.

- ¡Vamos, vamos, James ha anotado el primero! –exclamó Sirius, apresurado.

- Extiéndela Colagusano –ordenó Remus.

Peter obedeció y extendió parte de la bandera que parecía tener una letra L. Las chicas que estaban frente los miraron divertidas, pues Peter estuvo a punto de caer al enredarse con una parte de la bandera.

- ¿Qué les pasa? –preguntó Alice, riendo.

- Tratando de llamar la atención –dijo Lily, sonando algo despectiva, pero también había aplaudido con la anotación de James.

Las bludgers iban disparadas directamente a Dian, que las esquivaba con una enorme facilidad e increíble astucia. Cuando tuvo la quaffle en sus manos, después de varios pases de James, Dian se acercó a la meta y con un rápido movimiento lanzó la quaffle al centro anotando otros puntos más al marcador de Gryffindor. Su club de admiradores gritaba a todo pulmón y ella miró a la tribuna donde estaba Remus, sonriendo. Lo que siguió después fue la locura total, Hufflepuff también anotaba, pero Gryffindor era incontrolable. Cuando James llevaba más de cuatro goles anotados, los chicos blandieron más la bandera, la extendían poco a poco. A cada diez centímetros que la estiraban se podía leer una letra reluciente.

- ¿Lily? –preguntó Alice, incrédula-. ¿Por qué esa bandera lleva tu nombre?

- ¿Mi nombre? –se extrañó la pelirroja.

Los chicos saludaban animadamente, extendiendo los brazos y más de un estudiante se había dado cuenta del hecho, pero no daban mucha importancia. Los profesores ni siquiera lo notaban, estaban de espaldas a los muchachos. James intentaba hacer lo mejor, sus jugadas sorprendían a todos, tenía un gran dominio sobre la quaffle. La ayuda de Dian era indispensable, ya que ella caía en picada y confundía a los otros jugadores, incorporándose inmediatamente. Las banderas de Gryffindor rugían por todos lados, los chicos aplaudían y gritaban animadamente, incluso Frank Longbotton que era Hufflepuff no se mostraba molesto por el hecho de que Gryffindor estuviera acabando con su equipo. Entonces James consiguió anotar más de quince goles y en la bandera de los chicos había aparecido: "Lily, perdóname…". Alice codeaba a Lily para que se percatara de lo que ocurría. Peter y Sirius brincaban graciosamente en las gradas, sosteniendo parte de la bandera, mientras Remus la sujetaba fuertemente para que no se resbalara. Dian ya se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría. Cada vez que James anotaba, los chicos extendían parte de la bandera.

- ¡Ingenioso, Potter! –gritó Dian, riendo cuando pasó velozmente por su lado-. ¡Estás loco!

- ¿Tú crees? –exclamó James siguiéndola.

- ¡Claro, pero a ella eso le gusta!

Lily miraba atónita. Los profesores seguían observando el partido, emocionados y no se daban cuenta. James volaba cada vez más rápido, mientras el buscador no tomara la snitch tenía la oportunidad de anotar otros goles que completaran la frase. Sirius casi enloquecía embriagado en felicidad, ya tenía su apuesta ganada, Dian llevaba veinte goles y James diecisiete.

Entonces se escuchó un aplauso más, James había anotado otro gol y como los profesionales. Había dado un giro a dos cazadores del equipo contrario y los esquivó justo cuando el buscador se mareaba con la jugada, anotó y los chicos rápidamente voltearon la bandera, con dificultad pero felices. Remus impidió que Peter volviese a quedar enredado, entonces en la bandera por fin apareció: "Lily ¿quieres ser mi novia?".

- ¡POR DIOS, MIRA ESO LILY! –gritó Alice, completamente sorprendida y feliz.

- ¿Yo? –preguntó Lily, confundida y emocionada. Sirius y Peter brincaban saludándola con júbilo-. ¿Pero quién…?

- ¡JAMES! –exclamó Alice, con alegría señalándolo.

Lily sonrió y devolvió el saludo que James le hacía desde las alturas. Dian miró el letrero y se detuvo en seco, mirando el rótulo con emoción y echando un vistazo a Lily que estaba reluciente de alegría.

- ¡Vamos Colagusano, levántala más! –decía Sirius.

- ¡Casi no puedo, pesa demasiado!

- ¡Lunático, no la dejes caer!

- ¡Eso intento!

Entonces sus voces se escucharon más abajo, donde estaban sentados los profesores. Hagrid los miró de soslayo e identificó la bandera, pero sonrió y fue discreto. Lily seguía mirándolos divertida y emocionada con Alice dando saltos a su lado. Y para su sorpresa, la señora Hooch dio el pitazo final, y el buscador de Gryffindor se elevaba con la snitch revoloteando en la palma de su mano.

- "¡GRYFFINDOR, NUEVO CAMPEON! –gritó Frank Longbotton con alegría, sin importarle lo que pensaran los miembros de su casa-. ¡DESPUÉS DE MUCHOS AÑOS, OBTIENE LA COPA¡EL TRIUNFO A LOS LEONES!"

La profesora McGonagall estaba de pie junto a Dumbledore, aplaudiendo animadamente, con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos. Los demás profesores aplaudían de la misma manera y las banderas de Gryffindor resonaban por todo el estadio. Dian descendió poco a poco sonriendo, cuando pisó la tierra firme fue al abrazo de James que estaba brincando junto con los otros jugadores. Oswald Wood sollozaba alegremente y entonces el estadio estalló en vítores cuando Dumbledore se abrió paso entre todos y les entregó la copa de oro reluciente, con el rótulo 'GRYFFINDOR' muy grande. Los chicos envolvieron rápidamente la bandera y se dirigieron corriendo al estadio, corriendo todavía con ella. Lily y Alice también habían bajado de la misma manera.

- ¡SOMOS CAMPEONES, POTTER! –gritaba Dian, dando brincos alegres.

- ¡GANAMOS! –gritaban todos los demás chicos del equipo.

- ¡LOS MEJORES, LOS MEJORES…! –sollozaba Wood, mientras levantaba la copa.

James no cabía en su emoción, habían ganado y Lily estaba a escasos metros de él. Sirius, Remus y Peter se unieron a la celebración del equipo Gryffindor. Felicitaron frenéticamente a James y ante la sorpresa de todos Remus abrazó a Dian, lo que parecía más una muestra de cariño que una felicitación, pero nadie dijo nada, ni una broma, tendrían que acostumbrarse a eso, así como a James y Lily. Frank Longbotton llegó rápidamente y saludó al equipo, felicitándolos y estrechando las manos de James y Dian, en todos esos encuentros James no podía llegar hasta donde estaba Lily, que lo miraba aún sonriendo.

- ¡Fabuloso Potter, fabuloso! –llegó la profesora McGonagall con Hagrid y el profesor Dumbledore para felicitarlos-. ¡Bien hecho, señorita Roosevelt!

- Gracias profesora –contestaron los dos al unísono.

- ¡FUERON INCREÍBLES MUCHACHOS! –exclamó Hagrid moviéndoles el cabello.

- ¡Felicitaciones! –exclamó Dumbledore-. ¡Felices vacaciones y no se tarden para el banquete! –les guiñó un ojo.

Los profesores dieron media vuelta y partieron rumbo al castillo, el banquete final sería esa misma noche. Sirius llegó corriendo con cinco costales llenos de lo que parecían ser más galeones que knuts y sickles. Abrazó frenéticamente a Dian, levantándola un poco del suelo, aplastando el pie de Remus que gimió en señal de dolor.

- ¡OH, ROOSEVELT! –la soltó Sirius-. ¡DISCÚLPAME¡ERES LA MEJOR JUGADORA QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA!

- Espero que hayas aprendido la lección –dijo Dian, suspicaz.

- ¡Claro que sí! –respondió Sirius despreocupadamente-. Es más, pensaba invitarles a todos deliciosos bocadillos mañana en el expreso.

- ¿Con chocolate? –preguntó Remus, ilusionado.

- ¡Por supuesto, no hay otra forma Lunático! –exclamó Sirius sacudiendo sus costales con monedas de oro.

- ¿Lunático? –se extrañó Dian.

- Mi nuevo apodo.

- ¡Vamos Ráfaga de Oro! –exclamó Sirius-. ¡Tus admiradores llegan!

- Eres malo para los apodos, Sirius –dijo Dian, confundida.

Todos los chicos de primer curso llegaban corriendo en una bolita que parecía ser mortal para Dian. Ella abrió los ojos muy grandes cuando vio la gran cantidad de chicos. Sirius los animaba a saludarla y de pronto toda una bolita de pequeñas y bajas cabezas rodeó a Dian, mientras que Remus miraba desconcertado.

- ¡Tranquilos, tranquilos! –les decía Sirius, que también había quedado atrapado en ese grupito.

James había recibido muchísimas felicitaciones de todos, y sólo faltaba encontrarse con Lily que lo saludaba tímidamente desde un extremo del campo. James se acercó con las manos temblorosas y el corazón latiéndole rápidamente. Pero Peter se cruzó en su camino.

- ¡James resultó! –exclamó Peter-. ¡Lily lo vio!

- Sí, ehm… gracias –dijo James despistadamente.

- ¡Volaste increíblemente!

- Gracias Colagusano… pero…

- ¡Vamos a celebrar! –dijo Peter estrechando el hombro de James.

- En realidad yo… -James hizo una mueca y miró hacia el lugar donde estaba Lily, Peter miró y se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

- Ah… –dijo Peter, modestamente y sonrió a James que se dirigía hacia Lily.

Cuando James tenía a Lily muy cerca, sintió unas profundas ganas de hacer algo muy loco, demasiado loco, estúpido, tonto y loco, entonces Lily habló:

- La bandera –dijo en voz baja y sonrojada.

- Ehm… era para ti –dijo James, tontamente.

- Sí… -respondió Lily más sonrojada.

- Sí… -repitió James, cruzando los brazos por la espalda.

- Ehm… -dijo Lily, apenada-. Fue lindo el detalle.

- Ehm…era para ti –volvió a decir James, pensando que era un estúpido por no saber qué decir.

- Sí…

- Sí…

- Y…

- Sé que suena una locura –comenzó a decir James, revolviéndose el pelo como solía hacerlo-, es decir tú y yo. Evans y Potter. Sé que te desagradé mucho tiempo, pero realmente no era mi intención. Soy muy idiota¿sabes? Pero prometo no serlo, o al menos no tanto, a partir de ahora. Y cambiaré, de verdad. Cambiaré por ti. Haría cualquier cosa si fuese necesario –resopló, mirando a través de los ojos verdes de Lily-. Yo… lamento tanto ser un cretino, que te haya amenazado con lanzarte una maldición y ser un lerdo, bocazas, inútil, engreído…

James paró de hablar, los labios de Lily se encontraron con los suyos, entonces comprendió que aquella emoción que había sentido por hacer algo muy loco era aquello, se moría de ganas por besar a Lily y ahora que sus labios estaban unidos, sentía que un calor le recorría todo el corazón. Abrió los ojos y vio a la chica, sonriéndole.

- ¿Eso significa un 'sí'? –preguntó James, atontado.

- Sí…

- ¿Sí?

- Sí…

Lily rió divertida, pues James parecía estar completamente en las nubes. Entonces por fin la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron al castillo, todavía absorto en su felicidad, los ojos esmeraldas de Lily reflejaban exactamente lo que sentía por él. ¿Perdonaba a Potter o estaba rindiéndose? Eso sólo ella lo sabía.

Y aún inmersos en su felicidad hipnótica, no se percataron de la presencia de Severus Snape. El Slytherin los miraba desde lejos, había presenciado el partido y había ocurrido lo que más temía, su peor pesadilla. Se sintió poca cosa, más que nunca se creyó basura. Las palabras de Lily aún resonaban en sus oídos, aferrándose a su memoria como una punzada mortal y aguda. "Tú escogiste tu camino y yo el mío". Y supo que se sentiría miserable para el resto de su vida.

Inexplicablemente, con todo y el triunfo que había tenido Gryffindor con la copa, James sabía que el mejor trofeo era aquél que ahora mismo podía sentir, el amor incondicional de Lily. Una oportunidad para comenzar a ser alguien distinto.

Los ojos verdes de Lily se dirigieron hacia el cielo, donde una noche estrellada comenzaba a caer. Se escucharon truenos de fuegos artificiales provenientes de la sala común de Gryffindor y los chicos vieron un rayo brillar en el cielo. Aún sin saber que ese rayo unos años más tarde sería una figura importante, más allá de un simple destello.

**FIN**

_Notas: Gracias por los comentarios y las notas. Saludos, hasta el siguiente fanfic, tercera parte, "Cayendo". Nos vemos, pronto._


End file.
